Our Secret
by istudywumbology
Summary: Maximum Ride and her two brothers were always different... When she and her brothers were born they were stolen and given bird wings. Now in the 11th grade she meets a new kid named Fang. What she doesn't know is that him and his sisters are also different. What happens when the two families realize that they share the same secret? First story! Fax!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters or any brands, stores, songs, artists, ect. that you may recognize. I wish i did though.**

**Claimer: I do own the plot.**

**Okay well this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Hurry up Max!" my brother Iggy shouted. "We're gonna be late."

By 'late' he meant late for being early to school. Iggy has this weird liking for being early to school. I hated it because I could be sleeping for an extra few minutes during that time and we could still make it to school before the bell rings.

"Okay! Just a sec!" I hollered from the bathroom. I threw my hair into a ponytail and ran out to grab my backpack from my room.

Ugh. Brothers. The worst part was that I have not one, but two older brothers who were both older than me. There is Iggy, and then there is Gazzy. We're triplets. Iggy was born first, then Gazzy, and after that yours truly.

Iggy has strawberry blonde hair. He has bright blue eyes and is really tall. Well, technically all three of us are really tall but Iggy is the tallest. He has to be over six foot.

Then there is Gazzy. He has blonde hair and greenish, gold eyes. Gazzy is the second tallest out of the three of us. He is around Iggy's height.

Last but not least is yours truly, me, Maximum Ride. I go by Max for short. I have brown-blonde hair and brown eyes. I am also the shortest out of the three of us at 5'9".

Even though we have a lot of differences and a lot of thing alike about the three of us, we have one thing that knits us all together.

Our wings.

Yes. You heard me right. We have wings. Not chicken wings like the ones they serve at Buffalo Wild Wings. I mean actual wings. We are 2% avian and 98% human. No one but Mom knows about our wings. Mom told us that her husband (our dad who has been missing since the day we were born) and some other doctor took us to use us for their own purposes. Apparently that meant experimenting on us and giving us bird wings.

"Okay. Let's go." I said while clapping my hands together once I reached an impatient Iggy and Gazzy who were waiting for me at the back door.

"About time." Iggy muttered under his breath.

We all climbed into my black Cadillac. Yes it is mine! When we took our drivers test, I was the only one of us who managed to get their license. Iggy has failed the test three times and Gazzy has another test in a couple weeks.

Iggy climbed into the passenger side and Gazzy got the backseat. Before I even started driving, Gazzy took out all of his homework and started working on it. I looked to my right and saw that Iggy had done the same thing. It looked like a teachers desk had exploded in my car. There were papers and pencils and pens everywhere.

"Guys, again?" I asked. This was the fourth time they have done this in the past two weeks. "Why didn't you do it last night?"

"Okay. Reason number one is because Iggy and I were building a new bomb last night." Gazzy replied as if it was obvious. Building bombs were Gazzy and Iggy specialties. I couldn't tell you how many times they have thrown a bomb into my room while I was in there.

It was quiet for a moment as Iggy and I waited for Gazzy to tell us reason number two.

"What's reason number two?" I finally asked, clearly impatient.

"Oh. No, that's all." Gazzy replied with a grin.

All of a sudden Gazzy 'exploded' and the car started to smell like rotten eggs and spoiled milk.

When I say he 'exploded' it usually means he cut the cheese, passed gas, farted, etc.

Now you know why we call him the Gasman, or Gazzy for short.

I started coughing and my eyes started watering. I glanced to my right and saw Iggy coughing uncontrollably. I wished so badly I could jump out of the car and run away from the terrible smell but the car was moving and I was driving.

"No!" Steven!" I shrieked. "Open the windows Iggy!"

"Who the hell is Steven?" Iggy asked with a snicker.

Crap. I didn't mean to blurt my cars name. It just sort of came out.

"Steven is my car." I answered while coughing.

Gazzy started laughing really hard in the backseat.

"You named your car?" Iggy asked. By then, Iggy was laughing too. I looked in the backseat and saw tears stream down Gazzy's face from laughing so hard.

"Yes I named my car! Now open the fucking windows before I use your head to break one open!"

"Sir yes sir!" Iggy shouted then saluted me.

I looked through the rearview mirror and saw Gazzy lying on his side and laughing like a madman.

For the next five minutes I had to smell Gazzy's gas smell and listen to the sound of Iggy and Gazzy's laughter.

Once we finally reached the school, I parked Steven in my usual spot right next to the big oak tree. Just then before I could even blink, Iggy and Gazzy sped out of the car and ran into the school. I have never seen Gazzy that excited to go to school before. Iggy on the other hand actually likes to go to school. I took my time walking to the cafeteria. When I walked through the the double door I saw the most horrible sight.

Iggy and Gazzy were sitting at MY table. I had no idea how they had beat me. They usually stopped by their lockers before they came to the cafeteria. I marched up to them and asked, "Why are you guys sitting at my table?"

Well, technically it wasn't my table. My friends and I always sat there. Iggy and Gazzy sat at the football players and soccer tables.

"The other tables are full." Iggy answered as if it were obvious.

I looked around the big cafeteria. There were only a couple people here. I saw a girl who was wearing all black and was sitting at the emo table. I saw another person working on homework at the band table, and a couple girls drinking Starbucks at the dancer table.

"What do you mean the other tables are full? There's nobody here." I told them.

Gazzy and Iggy suddenly became interested in their shoes and looked down.

"Okay. Never mind. I'll be right back. I'm going to get something to eat." I said.

I walked to the breakfast line, grabbed a Pop Tart, and paid for it. When I got back to the table someone ran into me and I dropped my breakfast. I angrily looked at the person who had caused my poor Pop Tart to fall out of my hands and land on the dirty floor. When I saw who it was I realized it was only Ella. Ella has been my best friend since the seventh grade.

"No! My Pop Tart!" I wailed. "First Steven now this! What's next?!"

Gazzy snorted after I mentioned Steven. I glared at him and gave him the 'shut-up-or-I'll-hurt-you' look.

"Wait, what?' Who's Steven? Okay wait. Never mind." Ella said as she started pulling me away. "We'll be right back." She said with a smile to Iggy and Gazzy.

"Now what is it? You made me drop my Pop Tart! You better be buying me a new one when you're done talking." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Okay I'll buy you a new Pop Tart," Ella told me. "but did you invite Iggy here for me?" She looked at Iggy and smiled. Iggy flashed a smile back.

Ella has had a crush on Iggy since the day she laid her eyes on him. It's pretty gross if you ask me, but it's not surprising. I'm sure half of the girls in this school were crushing on my brothers.

"No I did not. They beat me to the table. When I asked why they were there Iggy said it was because the other tables were full."

Ella looked around like I had done earlier. "But there's nobody here." She answered.

"I know! That's what I said. Let's just let them sit here for right now only because you loooove Iggy!" I told her.

She shushed me so Iggy didn't hear then giggled and asked, "Wait, you never told me who Steven is. Is he your boyfriend?"

"If cars can be in relationships with humans then yes, we are dating." I told her.

"Wait. You named your car?" She started laughing.

Oh no. Not again. I don't just get why people can just accept that I named my car Steven. Lots of people name their cars.

"Yes I named my car! Why do people find that so funny?"

I walked back to the table with Ella behind me. I looked at Ella and saw that she was almost in tears from laughing so hard.

"What's wrong with Ella?" Iggy asked.

"Steven." I told him.

Gazzy started laughing again. Great. If he 'explodes' while we're at school I've decided that I'm moving to Canada and changing my name. Just then my stomach decided that now was a good time to start making whale noises which embarrassed me even more and made all three of them laugh even harder.

"Ella! Go get me another Pop Tart!" I whined.

"Okay okay okay!" she said while putting her hands up in defense and got up. When she came back I took the hash brown and started eating it. Everyone stopped laughing and it got really awkward because no one was talking. Then the bell broke the silence and everyone started getting up and headed towards their classes.

I jumped up and said, "Ella let's roll."

Without another word we got up and started heading to AP Physics. Once we entered the classroom we took our usual seats in the back of the classroom near the windows. Ella and I started talking and then Ella started talking about Iggy. I zoned out and saw a someone I had never seen before stroll into the classroom.

The kid was covered in black from head to toe. He had on a black sweatshirt, a black t-shirt under that, black jeans, and a pair of black Vans. "Well, at least he has a good taste in shoes." I thought. His hair is kind of hard to describe. It has the same style as the guy who played Percy Jackson but it's a little longer around his left eye. His hair was also black.

Either he is emo or was very passionate about the color black. Or he was cold. One time I read something and it said that black absorbs heat. Maybe he's trying to stay warm.

Then our teacher, Mr. Howards, said, "Attention class! We have a new student! Could you introduce yourself to the class?"

Then the kid said, "My name is Fang."

He didn't say anything after that but I swear that half of the girls in our class sighed after he said that.

"Fang," Mr. Howards said, "why don't you go find a seat so I can do attendance."

We were a small class in a big classroom so there were a lot of seats available. Some of the girls patted the seats next to them but Fang walked right past them and took a seat next to me. Me! "Why is this super emo-looking new kid sitting next to me and not next to someone who is actually decent?" I thought.

He set his black binder and black pencil down and took a seat. Without even think I turned to him and said, "Hey, I'm Max."

"Fang." He replied cooly.

"That's a pretty cool name. How'd you get it?" I asked.

"I was a biter as a kid." He said sarcastically.

"Stay away from me then. For all I know, you could be a vampire." I said jokingly.

"Who said I wasn't a vampire?" he asked mischievously.

"Who said I didn't have a wooden stake in my backpack for self-defense against vampires." I countered.

He chuckled and smiled.

I started laughing too but then Mr. Howards decided to kill the fun. He was like a fun murderer. I swear he hated me! Everyone else was talking but he took his anger out on me. There were kids in the class who were practically screaming and I was just talking normally!

"Ms. Ride!" he snapped. "Would you like to go to the office to speak with the principal?"

"No sir." I replied as politely as I could.

"That's what I thought. Now let's start the lesson."

* * *

**QOTC: favorite color?**

**AOTC: dark purples and dark blues**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy:**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I looked at my alarm clock. In the big, red, glowing, number it read 2:27 am.

"Why can't I go to sleep?" I thought.

Ughhhh! The worst part was that it was a school night. Tomorrow was my first day at Shepard High School and I'll probably be a zombie from lack of sleep.

I rolled over onto my side and then felt a sharp pain. I was crushing one of my wings. Yes wings. My sisters, Nudge, Angel, and I have bird wings.

I am the oldest. Angel is a year younger than me. Nudge is the same age as me but she was adopted into our family when she was only a few days old. Right after Angel was born Dad convinced Mom to let his company do experiments on us. Before we moved here, Dad used to work at this top secret laboratory called Itex where they experimented on children. The result of our experiment was bird wings.

After our wings were done growing, they continued to do experiments on us. Dad said that he saw how they were hurting us with the experiments and stole us and brought us home.

All of this happened years ago when we were only kids. A couple months later Itex went out of business and shut down. Dad had the idea of moving so no one would track us down. So ever since then, we've been moving from place to place. If someone figures out who we are we have to move again. (That is usually thanks to Nudge). Exactly one week ago we moved from California to Texas. The move was frustrating but Dad said that we should be grateful about it. So far, I'm not grateful.

I rolled off of my wing and lay on my stomach which was really uncomfortable. I groaned out loud in frustration and tossed and turned. I finally threw my blanket off and sat up. I needed to get out of the house. I hurried down all two flights of stairs and silently opened the sliding, glass door. I walked out to the grass and started running. When I reached the speed I needed I extended my wings.

I soared through the night sky. The wind blowing through my hair felt amazing. I looked around. Above me, millions of stars twinkled and shined bright in the dark sky. I looked straight ahead and saw the familiar brown wings fly in front of me.

"Must be Nudge." I thought.

I watched as she landed on the roof of a house. I flew over to her and said, "Couldn't sleep?"

She jumped a little after I said that. "Fuck! Fang don't scare me like that!" she answered.

"Sorry." I replied.

It was quiet for a while until the Nudge Channel turned on. "No I can't fucking sleep tonight. I mean like we moved again thanks to me! I've caused us to move about a bajillion times and I don't want to make it a bajillion and one. I don't want to have new teachers and deal with homework again! Wait. What if nobody likes me? What if I don't make any friends? What if I make friends and then I can't control my mouth and they find out about my wings and they think I'm a freak and we have to move again? What if I-".

I put my hand over her mouth to make her shut up. Nudge could talk for hours if someone didn't stop her.

I lifted my hand off of her mouth and quietly said, "You're going to be fine. We all are. I bet you and Angel will be friends with half of the school before I've even made one friend. Then if you don't have any friends by lunch and I've already made some friends then you can sit with us at lunch."

"Thanks Fang." She said with a tiny smile. "Okay. I'm going to head back home. Wanna race?"

"Uh yeah!" I said then flashed her one of my rare smiles. I only smiled at Nudge and Angel.

We both flew back as fast as we could and I let Nudge win. She did a silent victory dance and giggled. I smiled at her and whispered, "Night Nudge."

"Goodnight Fang." She answered and slipped into the house.

I quietly followed her and watched her go into her room. Once her door closed I tip toed up the stairs to my room. I jumped into bed and was out like a light.

I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock.

8:20!

I was supposed to wake up 20 minutes ago! School starts in 25 minutes!

We lived about ten minutes from the school so I only had 15 minutes to get ready.

That was not enough time! I had to shower, fix my hair, and eat breakfast. I power showered and threw my clothes on. I dried my hair and started to comb it. Angel calls me OCD when it comes to my hair. I usually deny it but I'll only admit to myself that I'm a little obsessed with my hair. Every strand has to be in the right place or I go crazy.

Once I fixed my hair I ran out of my room, grabbed my backpack, then snatched a Pop Tart from the pantry. I hurried to the garage and saw Nudge and Angel sitting in the car. Nudge was in the driver's seat and Angel had the passenger side so I climbed into the back.

Since Nudge and I are the same age we both got our licenses at the same time. Right after we passed the driver's test Mom and Dad got us a car to SHARE! I was pretty ticked off when they told us that but I don't really care anymore. Nudge doesn't really use the car.

"It's about time." Nudge said as she drove the car out of the driveway. "What took so long?"

"My fucking alarm didn't go off." I answered.

Angel giggled then said, "Your hair looks… nice?"

I started freaking out "Oh shit! Does it look bad?" I asked trying to look into the rearview mirror.

Nudge and Angel started laughing then Angel said, "No it looks fine. I'm just kidding."

I sat back down and didn't say anything for the rest of the drive. We arrived at the school and I was taken aback about how big the school was. It had to be two stories. This place was huge.

Nudge parked the car and we all got out. Without another word, we walked into the school and separated. I looked at my schedule.

I had Mr. Howards first period AP Physics class. It took me a while to find the classroom but when I did the bell had already rung. I walked in and Mr. Howards introduced himself while a lot of the girls stared at me.

"Attention class! Everyone!" he yelled, "We have a new student in our class. Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked me.

I don't like people knowing a lot about me so I just said my name. Once I finished talking Mr. Howards told me to find a seat so I looked around for an empty chair. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me so I looked down. I chose a seat next to a girl with really pretty, dirty blonde hair.

Right as I sat down she turned to me and said, "Hey I'm Max."

"Fang." I replied but then regretted saying it. Of course she knew my name. I just said it in front of the class a minute ago.

We weren't even talking for one minute and the teacher decided to snap at Max. I had a feeling that he didn't like her.

Once Mr. Howards started the lesson I zoned out and stared at Max. She didn't notice which was good because I stared at her for almost two minutes and if she saw she would probably think I'm some sort of crazy stalker.

After what seemed like a million years the bell rang. I stood up and looked at my schedule. Just then a familiar voice said, "Need help?" I turned around and saw Max standing there.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." I said.

I handed her my schedule and stared at her again.

She had long, dirty blonde hair put up in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and had white jeans on. She too had Vans on but hers were blue and white.

"Well," Max said, interrupting my thoughts, "We have a couple classes together so I'll show you around. We have Algebra 2 next with Ms. Wilson."

She handed me my schedule back and we walked in silence to math. When we reached the classroom Max sat down next to another girl and left me standing there. Just then the teacher caught sight of me and introduced me to the class.

"Everyone! This is Fang. He will be joining our class from now on. Fang go ahead and sit next to Mr. Ride. Mr. Ride, please raise your hand."

Then a kid with reddish blonde hair raised his hand. I took my seat quietly. Ms. Wilson left the classroom and everyone started talking.

The kid next to me said, "Hi. I'm Iggy. Fang right?"

"Yup."

"Cool. Have you met my sister?" he asked.

"Umm. I don't know. Who is she?"

"Max." he answered then pointed in her direction.

"You guys are related?" I asked.

"Sadly yes. Triplets." He said. "We have another brother named Gazzy but he's not in this class. I'm the oldest and Max is the youngest."

"Wow." I said.

Iggy and I talked about school and then Max walked over.

"Hey. Whatcha talking about" she asked.

Before I could say anything Iggy cut me off. "Fang is sitting with us at lunch."

Wait. What?

"What do you mean by 'us'? Last time I checked you and Gazzy don't sit at our table." She said to Iggy.

"Well now we do." Iggy told her.

Max went back to her desk with an annoyed look on her face.

Before I could ask Iggy what that was about, Ms. Wilson walked in.

"Okay everyone! Settle down! Stop talking. Now, let's get started."

Then, for the second time today, I zoned out.

* * *

**QOTC: what kind of classes do you take?**

**AOTC: i like to aim for straight a's taking the hardest classes**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**#flashbackfriday**

* * *

**Dr. Martinez POV**

16 years ago

"They're beautiful." I whispered.

In my and Jeb's arms were my three bundles of joy.

I smiled and looked at Jeb. He was holding the youngest of the three, Max.

In my right arm was James (Iggy for short) and in my left was Zephyr (Gazzy for short).

I looked into Iggy's bright, blue eyes and thought, "This is my family."

Gazzy was sleeping and then suddenly 'exploded'.

I started coughing and my eyes started watering. I turned my head and saw Jeb doing the same.

"Awe jeez! What have you been eating Valencia?!" Jeb asked jokingly while pinching his nose shut.

"Haha. Very funny. That wasn't even me! It was Gazzy again!"

Jeb shook his head and made a tsk tsk tsk sound. Then he looked at me and said, "Always blaming it on the kids. When will you learn?"

I decided to do the most mature thing I could think of so I stuck my tongue out at him then said, "I hope this is just a phase for Gazzy. If it isn't we're going to need to buy a lot of air fresheners at home."

I watched as Max played with the buttons on Jeb's shirt. I smiled when I saw Jeb smile at Max.

Just then a doctor walked in. He smiled at us then scrunched his nose. He started coughing and I saw his eyes start to water. Once he finished coughing he choked out, "Oh dear God! What is that awful smell?!"

Jeb snorted and pointed at me with his free hand.

I glared at Jeb and said, "Jeb shut up." Then I turned to the doctor. "It wasn't me. It was Gazzy."

The doctor laughed then said, "You might want to head to the store after this and buy some air fresheners."

Jeb chuckled then went back to playing with Max.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. and Mrs. Ride." The doctor continued. "I've been told that we need to take Maximum, James, and Zephyr to do a couple more tests to make sure they are happy, healthy and ready to head home."

"Okay." I said reluctantly. I kissed the top of Iggy and Gazzy's heads and handed them over. "Please be careful with them." I told him.

"Don't worry ma'am. Mr. Ride, could you help me carry Maximum to the testing room? It won't belong. 20 minutes at the most."

"Of course." My loving husband replied. He walked over to me and handing me Max. I held her and kissed the top of her head.

Jeb kissed my cheek, picked Max up, and left with Dr. Smith.

20 minutes later they weren't back. I panicked a little but then told myself that they were fine and that it probably was just taking a little longer than expected.

An hour later they still weren't back. I grabbed the remote by the side of my bed and pushed the 'nurse' button.

The nurse came rushing in and asked, "What can I do for you Mrs. Ride?"

"Do you know where my husband is?" I asked. "He and Dr. Smith took my three children to do some more testing before we leave. They left around an hour ago."

"I haven't heard of a Dr. Smith that works in the infant department but I'll go double check."

"Thank you." I said as she was walking out of the room.

A couple minutes later the same nurse came back in.

"Ma'am, there is no Dr. Smith that works at this hospital. Nobody has seen him, your husband, or your children. One of the other doctors contacted the authorities about this. They are on their way to help figure out what's going on."

"What?!" I screamed. "Where is my family?!" I felt some tears form in my eyes. I tried to blink them back but it didn't work. I sat there as I felt a tear run down the side of my face.

"Ma'am, please calm down. The police are almost here. If you'll excuse me, I have to go grab something real quick."

She rushed out of the room as the first sob escaped me. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. I clutched my blanket until my knuckles went white.

My babies. My sweet babies. They weren't even a month old and now they're gone.

The nurse came back in and had something behind her back. She walked over to me.

I started breathing really hard. More tears came out.

All of a sudden I felt a small prick on my upper right arm. I looked to see the nurse pull the shot out of my skin. I started to feel drowsy. I blinked and tried to stay awake. I had to find my kids. Before I knew it I passed out.

The last thing I saw was the nurse staring at me and a single tear run down the side of her face.

* * *

**One Year Later**

It was already over one year since they had gone missing.

The police searched throughout the entire hospital that day but couldn't find them anywhere. They checked everywhere. They even looked on the video cameras but someone had erased the footage. The worst part was that I couldn't remember a single detail about Dr. Smith. Absolutely nothing! That didn't help with the investigation.

I knew Jeb was behind this. After he found out I was pregnant with triplets, he wanted to take the kids just for a little bit and run a couple of experiments on them. I hated that idea and refused. Every time he brought it up I shut it down.

I started drying the dishes when I heard the doorbell ring. I dried my hands off and hurried to the door. I opened the door and no one was there.

"Rotten kids," I thought. "always ding-dong-ditching."

Then something caught my eye.

I looked down and saw a basket.

And there was a card attached to the handle of it.

And on the card it read, "Maximum, James, and Zephyr Ride."

And there was also a blanket in the basket.

And under the blanket were three lumps.

And those three lumps were three little babies.

And then everything inside of my head clicked.

Those 'lumps' were my children.

My long lost children.

I felt the tears start to stream down my face.

I carefully grabbed the basket and brought it inside.

I looked at the babies. One of them had bright blue eyes.

Yes. That was Iggy.

And that was Gazzy.

And that was Max.

I had to be dreaming.

I had my family back.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

"Mommy!" I heard Gazzy scream from the other room. "Max took my truck!"

"Max honey, please give Gazzy his truck back."

I didn't hear an answer so I walked into the rec room. It looked like a mini tornado had gone through here. There were toys everywhere. I looked up and saw Max and Gazzy fighting while flying in the air.

Yes I said flying.

After someone or something brought my children home I picked Max up and saw the wings. I gasped and checked Iggy and Gazzy to see if they were the same. Sure enough they were. I wasn't sure what to do. "Okay Valencia. You can do this. One parent and three kids may be hard. One parent and three kids with bird wings may be harder, but you can do this. You can do this." I told myself.

I swore to myself if I ever saw Jeb again I was going to kill him for taking and hurting my children.

I was able to keep their wings a secret. I told them to not tell anyone about them and they strangely listened.

It was ironic because I'm a vet and I now have kids who are 2% avian.

After I found out about the wings I decided to do a couple renovations on the house so the kids could fly inside. All that had to was raise the ceilings and make the rooms wider.

"Mom!" Gazzy screamed, bringing me back to reality.

"Wait. Where's Iggy?" I asked.

Then, all of a sudden I heard a loud BOOM come from the other room. I ran to the living room and saw smoke everywhere.

"Iggy?!" I yelled.

"Look Mommy," Iggy thankfully replied, "I made a smoke bomb!"

"Woah cool!" I heard Gazzy say then they both ran upstairs.

"Max sweetie, can you clean up all of yours toys for me please?" I asked her.

"Okay Mommy." She replied and walked off.

"I can do this." I said to myself.

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

"MOM!" Max screamed. "TELL GAZZY AND IGGY TO STOP THROWING SMOKE BOMBS IN MY ROOM!"

"Iggy! Gazzy! Get down here!" I hollered.

Ugh. Teenagers. They had just recently turned 13 and it was already a pain.

When Iggy and Gazzy came down I said, "You guys need to leave Max alone. She needs her space now. You guys can go help me start dinner if you want or you can go work on your homework. And I know you two have homework."

"I wanna help with dinner!" Iggy said immediately perking up.

I knew Iggy would say yes to that. He had a special talent for cooking.

"Gazzy do you want to help with dinner?" I asked.

"Sure." He said and followed Iggy into the kitchen.

"I can do this." I told myself. Anytime things got hard, that's what I told myself. It was kind of like my motto.

Just then I heard an explosion and I turned around. There was spaghetti sauce everywhere.

"So much for spaghetti for dinner." I thought.

"Sorry" Gazzy said with a little smile.

"It's fine Gazzy. You two go change your clothes." I said since they were both covered in tomato sauce. "When you get back you need to clean this mess up and I guess we'll order pizza."

"Yes! Pizza!" they shouted then ran upstairs.

"Oh Boy. Teenagers are going to be a lot harder than I thought. But, I can do this." I said with a smile.

* * *

**QOTC: do you have any siblings? if yes: how many?**

**AOTC: yes i do. i have 2 younger brothers**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Max POV**

After Ms. Wilson's class I kind of zoned out during AP US History. I had my head down on the desk when my teacher Mrs. Bass yelled, "Max! Head up!"

Reluctantly I lifted my head. For the next 30 minutes I tuned Mrs. Bass out.

Then I heard her yell again, "Okay class! Since y'all have been good today I'll let you talk to each other until class is over."

I looked over to my friend Briana (B for short), but she wasn't at her desk. I looked around the classroom and spotted her talking to Anabel. I got up and started walking over to them when I saw a girl that I've never seen her before sitting by herself.

I don't know what motivated me to walk over there but I did.

"Hey. I'm Max." I said. "What's your name?"

She looked surprised after I said that. She was probably surprised that someone came to talk to her. Then she said, "Monique, but don't call me that. I go by Nudge. If you're wondering why my name is Nudge it's because it rhymed with Fudge. I was a weird little kid."

I laughed and asked her, "I'm going to assume that you're new when I ask how do you like this school so far?"

"Yes and I am new and it's really big. Have you met my brother Fang yet? Or my sister Angel? I doubt you would have because she's a grade below us. Angel I mean. Not Fang. He's not a girl. But sometimes Angel calls him a girl because he obsesses over his hair a lot"

Wait what? I was still trying to process that she and Fang were related.

"You and Fang are related? You two look nothing alike."

"Well that's because I'm adopted. Wait. Do you have a look alike at this school? I feel like I've seen you before in one of my other classes. Except you were a boy. So that doesn't make much sense."

Man Nudge talks a lot!

"Well that look alike happens to be my brother. I have two brothers actually. We're triplets."

Nudges eyes widened in awe. "Woah! Triplets! That's so cool! That's even cooler than twins! Sometimes I wish I was a twin. Fang and I are kinda like twins. Except were not related by blood or look alike or alike at all. But were the same age!"

For the rest of class we got to know each other.

Before class ended, I invited Nudge to sit with us at lunch and she accepted my offer.

Once the bell rang I walked out of class and dropped my stuff off at my locker. Suddenly I got tripped and fell on the ground. I looked up to see who it was and I saw Lissa and Brigid laughing at me.

Lissa and Brigid were also known as the schools bitches. Hated by some and loved by others. They were such flirts and so fake. The worst part was that the redhead, Lissa, was my neighbor.

"What the hell do you two want?" I growled.

"We want you to leave Fang alone! He's mine." Lissa snarled at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I demanded. Seriously. I mean sometimes I thought these two were crazy.

"You know what we're talking about! We saw you two laughing and talking this morning in first period! And now I'm telling you to back off of him. He's mine."

"Well I would listen to you but I honestly don't care what you're saying." I told them as I stood back up.

I started to walk away and then I heard, "I'm warning you Ride! Things will get ugly if you don't back off!"

I turned around while I was walking and shouted back at them, "Well that's too bad! Since you two started this mess it's already ugly! If you'll excuse me I have to go meet Fang and my other friends at lunch!"

I walked into the cafeteria 10 minutes late and saw all my friends talking to one another.

B, Anabel, and Ella were talking. Probably about shoes or something.

Anabel came later in the morning so we never saw her in the cafeteria. It was usually just B, Ella, and I but this morning B had a doctor's appointment.

Next to Ella I saw Iggy and Gazzy looking bored while two girls flirted with them. All of the girls at this school wanted my brothers. Iggy was captain of the football team last year and Gazzy was captain of the soccer team and co-captain of the football team. I watched as they finally got the girls to leave them alone and sat back down.

Fang was just sitting there taking bites out of a sand which. I didn't see Nudge anywhere so I went up to the lunch line. I grabbed a soda, pizza, and a bag of chips and paid for it. I started heading back to the table and caught sight of Nudge. She was looking around trying to find where to sit. I walked over to her.

"Hey Max! Where have you been? You're already like 10 minutes late." said Nudge.

"I was just talking to some people." I told her, "C'mon!" I walked her to my table and introduced her to my friends.

"Everyone this is Nudge!" I said, "Nudge this is Anabel and B from history class, Ella who's been my best friend since the 7th grade, my brothers Gazzy and Iggy, and then some loser who I'm assuming you already know." I pointed to Fang and Nudge giggled and said to him, "Pleased to meet you loser whom I have never met before."

I laughed and plopped my stuff down next to Fang.

"I believe you're the loser." Fang told me coldly while giving me the death stare.

"No you are!" I countered with a glare.

"You're the loser."

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!

"Okay you're both weird for having this conversation but we all know who's the biggest loser of them all." Iggy said out loud.

"Who?" Everyone at the table said in unison. It was kind of weird.

"Max is. Case closed!" Iggy said quickly.

After that everyone started laughing and arguing over who was the biggest loser and before we knew it the bell had rung.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and next thing I knew I was in my car waiting for Gazzy and Iggy so we could go home.

I waited in the car for almost 10 minutes until I saw Iggy and Gazzy. I started to open the sunroof.

I stuck my through the sunroof and yelled, "Hurry up! If Total has an accident on the floor again I'm telling Mom where you two hide your explosives!"

They ran to the car and got in the back.

"Okay we're here sheesh." Gazzy said as he shut the passenger side door.

I drove off and then I saw Fang walking all by himself. I pulled over to where he was walking and rolled down my window and asked him, "Need a ride?"

He looked startled for a second then said, "Sure." I unlocked the car and climbed into the backseat next to Iggy.

"I need to let my dog out at home real quick but then I promise I'll take you home." I told Fang.

He just nodded.

Gazzy must have realized that this was the perfect time to embarrass me and said, "Oh Steven. I missed you soooooo much!"

And of course to make things more embarrassing, he said it in my voice. It was a special ability he had gotten a couple years ago. We all had them. Iggy could feel colors and I could fly really fast. This was all caused by the wings.

"Who's Steven?" Fang asked.

"Max's car."

"Gazzy shut the fuck up."

We had said it at the same time.

"You named your car Steven?" Fang asked

"Yes. Now go ahead and start laughing." I told him.

He didn't laugh like I thought he would have. He just grinned and kept quiet for the rest of the drive. Unfortunately Gazzy and Iggy burst into laughter and wouldn't shut up for the rest of the ride.

I smiled and kept driving.

When we arrived home I ran inside leaving the Fang (who had been silent since we left the school) and Gazzy and Iggy (who had finally stopped laughing) in the car.

"Total! Come here boy" I called.

Then I spotted the fuzzy black fur ball and he ran outside to do his 'business'. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy walked in.

"Cool house." Fang said.

"MOM! WE'RE HOME!" I yelled Then from the other room I heard, "OKAY!"

Mom walked out and asked us, "Hi everybody! How was school?"

"Boring"

"Fine"

"Ehh. Its school."

She went over to Fang and said "Hi I'm Valencia Martinez but you can call me Dr. M."

"Fang Walker."

"Hmm. Walker. Are you by any chance related to Cole Walker?"

"Yes ma'am. He's my dad. Do you know him?"

"Yes I was just talking to him earlier today and I invited him and his family over for dinner tonight. Looks like your early!" Mom said.

"Good thing I gave you a ride then huh?" I said with a grin, "Looks like I don't need to drive you home!"

"Yup. I'll call my dad to tell him I'm already here." Fang said and walked back outside. When he opened the door Total trotted back in.

"Iggy! Do you want to make dinner today?" Mom hollered because he had already went upstairs.

"Yeah! Do burgers sound good?" He asked as he was walking back down the stairs.

"Yes! That's perfect. Make Triple times the amount today. We've got company." Mom told him.

We usually only make double times what Iggy's recipe is because we eat so much. But since there's going to be company Iggy's gonna have to make extra.

"Gazzy get started on your homework!" Mom hollered upstairs. Then she turned to me and said "You too Max."

"Okay okay okay! I'm doing it outside." I told her and walked outside with my backpack to go meet with the mysterious boy who now not only knew where I lived, but was staying for dinner.

When Lissa finds out, she is going to be pissed. Very, very pissed.

* * *

**QOTC: favorite pizza topping(s)?**

**AOTC: mushrooms hands down**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**school sucks (i say as i constantly take the hardest classes and still have all a's) and yes i know this chapter is short**

* * *

**Max POV**

Fang had just finished talking on the phone when I walked out.

"Hey. My my mom is forcing me to do my homework. Wanna get Gazzy out here so we can all finish it now?"

"Sure." He answered.

I ran in and went upstairs.

I walked into Gazzys room and said, "Hey Gaz, wanna do your homework outside with me and Fang?"

"Yes! Math is so hard! How are you in the advanced class?!"

I looked at him and said, "Because I'm the smart one. Duh!" and went back downstairs with Gazzy following me.

Its was the middle of November so it was cool enough to work outside. No Texas heat. No mosquitoes or other bugs buzzing around you. It was nice and cool outside with a slight breeze.

We started with math and finished with history. By the end I could name over half of the AP physics formulas we needed to know, Gazzy now understood the Pythagorean Theorem, and Fang had memorized all of his Spanish flash cards.

Right as I zipped my backpack Iggy walked out.

"Is it ready?" I asked. I was so hungry I could eat a cow.

"Uh no! Also since I'm making dinner I expect some homework answers." Iggy answered

"Ugh okay."

Iggy started up the grill.

Oh man I had to get out of here. If I stayed with the delicious burger smell any longer I was seriously gonna eat someone.

Gazzy went back inside so I said to Fang, "C'mon. I'll show you around."

We walked on the rock path and then we went to the rest of the backyard.

I looked at Fang and his mouth was wide open.

I smiled and said, "Careful. You'll catch flies."

He quickly shut his mouth.

I can understand why he was in awe. You can't see most of the backyard from the house. Plus we had a large yard that extended outward and from the house all you saw were a bunch of trees covering the rest of the yard. To the left was a giant pool with a slide, diving board and hot tub. To the right was mom's garden. We had built a treehouse a while back and hidden it so well that you couldn't even tell it was there.

"Wanna see something cool?" I asked Fang.

"You mean cooler than your backyard?! This place is amazing! Hey wait. What's that?" He asked pointing towards our tree house.

"I don't know. Maybe just a bunch of sticks stuck in the branches. Cmon!"

I didn't want to lie to him but I had to. Years ago Iggy Gazzy and I swore that we would never let anyone who didn't know about the wings in our tree house. The only way to get in it was to fly to the top. We installed a ladder at the base of the trunk though because one time Gazzy was too scared to come down so Mom had to come get him.

I took Fang to the garage.

Since Gazzy got to help design the pool and Iggy got his own outdoor kitchen I got the garage.

Mom never used it for her car. Sometimes she needed to get to the vets office really fast and she said she couldn't deal with the slowness of a garage. So she just parked her car in the driveway up front.

Since she didn't use it, I decided that it would be my own little space.

Fang and I walked into the house to get to the garage. I opened the door and Fang was in awe. I don't blame him. It is pretty cool.

It's three car garage so it was huge.

Inside was an indoor rock wall extending itself around all four walls. It went up at least 15 feet on some parts and higher on others. They floor on the left side of the room was dug out and foam squares filled it up. The rest of the floor was trampoline.

"No offense but are you guys rich?" He asked.

I was debating whether I should tell him the story but before I could decide it just slipped out.

"When I was born my dad had supposedly gone missing and all of us were convinced he was all of us I mean all of us. The police, the neighbors, mom, me, Gazzy, Iggy, the investigators, he had left a loadful of money for mom and us in his will. He left so much. much. money it was enough to redo the house, backyard and garage. And it was enough to pay for college for me Iggy and Gazzy." I told him.

"Oh well I'm sorry for the loss of your dad but this room is so cool. How old were you when you had this done?" He asked in awe.

"Seven or so."

His mouth was open again so I said, "I can see you really want to catch some flies."

He closed his mouth and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's bounce!" I threw my shoes off and jumped onto the trampoline floor.

Fang followed.

I bounced over to the rock wall and started climbing. I remember when I didn't even have the strength to pull myself up but now I could scale the entire thing in 32 seconds flat.

Fang dove into the foam pit just as I made it to the top. I slapped the room and pushed myself away from the wall, letting go. I landed on the trampoline and bounced myself over Fang into a different part of the foam pit.

We both started to laugh.

Just then Iggy burst in scaring me.

"Dinners ready! Get your butt in the kitchen!"

I laughed and took Fang back to the kitchen and locked the garage door.

Once inside I saw Gazzy and Nudge talking, Fangs parents speaking to Mom, and another girl sitting at the table on her phone. I'm guessing that was Angel.

She had blonde curly hair that ended right below the shoulder and blue eyes.

A couple minutes later we were all seated and eating.

Iggy had made the best burgers on the face of this planet.

I was talking with Angel, Nudge, Mom, and Mrs. Walker about school and their move. I was asked about extracurriculars and sports. I responded with being very interested the police force. Helping people in general is what I want to do. Make a difference in someone's life. I also mentioned how I use to play basketball but quit when high school started.

I found out Angel and Fang are biological siblings and Nudge was adopted. Angel looks like one of those prissy, stuck up girls but she really isn't. She enjoys football, watching movies, and scrolling through Instagram.

Nudge started to tell Mom about herself when I heard the words "soccer team."

Let me just say that I am a total soccer fanatic. Anything soccer I love. The only thing that sucks is me because I can't play. But I love the game in general.

"I heard soccer." I said, turning to the boys.

"Oh boy. Here we go again." Gazzy said, rolling his eyes.

"Hiya Max. And yes you did hear soccer." Fang's Dad, Cole Walker, told me. "I was just saying how I think the Houston Dynamo might actually have a chance this year."

"I know! I tell Gazzy that all the time but he doesn't think so! The Dynamo have really stepped it up these past couple seasons." I informed the group of boys staring at me.

Gazzy put his hands up which meant he was about to say something very long and probably very boring. "I never said I didn't think they didn't have a chance. I said that I didn't like them very much. That is two completely different things. Also-"

I had to stop him right there. "What you are saying is you don't like the Houston Dynamo. Usually when you don't like a sports team, it means that you don't think they have a chance at winning."

"No that isn't true at all!" Gazzy retorted.

Iggy decided to join in on this argument. "It kind of is Gaz. How else can you explain that your favorite NFL team wins the Superbowl every year? You can't like the Green Bay Packers one year and say your favorite team is the New York Giants the next."

"Ohhhh! Roasted." I heard Nudge say from behind me.

Gazzy looked around at all of us. "Shut up." he said and shoved his burger into his face as the rest of us laughed the night away.

* * *

**QOTC: do you do any sports?**

**AOTC: yes. cross country and track and field**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Max POV**

Finally! The weekend! Whoop whoop!

This weekend, our family had invited Fangs family and Ella to dinner. After dinner Ella, Nudge, and Angel were going to spend the night with me and Fang with Gazzy and Iggy.

For dinner we ordered some of the biggest pizzas that I've ever seen.

It had to be two feet across. We had ordered three of the big pizzas and there wasn't enough room for them. We had one on the counter, one on the island, and mom had to bring in another table for the third one.

After dinner the adults made us go outside and 'socialize'. Mom, Mrs. Walker, and Mr. Walker stayed in and talked.

We all stood there wondering what to do.

Then an idea popped into my head. We could play Hide N Seek. But that's for little kids.

But then before I could stop myself I blurted out, "How about we play Hide N Seek?"

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Are you serious?" Iggy asked

"Uh yeah. Why don't we? If we do we could play the advanced version."

(The advanced version is just a wider range to hide. Like hiding in the whole neighborhood instead of at one house.)

"I'm in" Ella said "It seems fun."

"Okay me too" Nudge said

"Me three" Gazzy said

"Okay I'm in." Iggy and Angel said together.

We all looked at Fang waiting for his answer. Nudge and Angel did their Bambi eyes and Fang stared right at them.

"Fine. But I'm not it," Fang answered. "and just stop with the Bambi eyes."

"Okay here are the rules!" I started saying "We play all along this street. If you leave the street you're automatically it. If you get tagged by the seeker then you're it. And no going inside."

Then without a warning Gazzy shouted "ONE TWO THREE NOT IT!"

Everyone shouted "Not it!" Except for Angel.

"Okay Angel is it. Count to 100 then come find us." Iggy told her.

We all ran off in separate directions.

I ended up two houses down from ours and scaled the tree. I grabbed a branch and started climbing up.

When I made it up I looked around. Sometimes I think that my eyes are programmed for the night. I could see Ella hiding in a bush three houses down, Gazzy sprinting down the street, Nudge squatting next to a mailbox and Fang right below me.

Wait. What? Fang right below me?!

"Fang! What are you doing?! Get away or you'll blow my hiding spot!" I whisper-screamed.

"Woah! Max? Sorry I didn't see you up there."

Just then I saw Angel running towards us. I quickly climbed down the tree and start running with Fang at my tail.

"What are we going to do?" He asked while we ran.

"Well I don't know about you but I know I don't have to outrun Angel. All I have to do is outrun you!" I tell him.

I extended my foot and tripped and fell into the grass in someone's front lawn. Fell on my stomach so rolled onto my back. That was a bad idea because A second later Fang also tripped and landed on top of me. The air in my lungs felt like it had been knocked out of me. I could feel my wings being crushed by Fangs weight.

"Fuck! Ouch! Fang! Man you weigh a freaking ton! What have you been eating, rocks?" I asked him as we were on the ground.

"Why? Your head missing some?" he countered.

Just then the lights turned on at the house we were at.

Oh shit! This was Lissa's house!

With Fang still on top of me, we stayed as still as possible.

Then the front door burst open and 3 girls walked out.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my front yard?!" I heard Lissa scream

Then one of them started walking over two us.

Fang and I didn't dare to move a muscle. I looked around and could see Angel watching us from a distance. Everything was quiet. The only sound was the steps on the cold, wet grass by three teenage girls.

I could see Lissa's red hair in the moonlight.

"Fang?" One of them asked. Judging by the voice I'm guessing it was Maggie. Maggie was okay I guess. We never argued like me and Lissa did.

"Oh my gosh! Fang! What a surprise!" Lissa exclaimed in her stupid little flirty voice.

I didn't think any of them saw me until Maggie pointed it out. "Hey Max" she said cooly

I tried to say "Hi Maggie" but it come out "Hufgh Muhgy" because Fangs shoulder was practically in my mouth.

"Max!" Lissa spat my name out like it was poison. "What do you think you're doing in my front lawn?!"

I pushed Fang off of me so I could speak.

"What does it look like? I was having some fun with my new best bud Fang." I told her as I playfully punched Fang in the shoulder.

I swear, even in the dark I could see her face get a little red from anger and jealousy.

I looked and Fang and caught his eye and mentally said to him "Fang! Back me up here!"

He seemed to understand the look I sent him him and told the three girls, "Uh yeah. My best friend and I were just messing around like always." He playfully punched my arm.

"Looked like a little bit more than messing around." Brigid muttered under her breath.

Just the Angel ran up and tagged Fang and screamed at the top of her lungs, "FANG'S IT!"

"Oh goodie. More people. Who else is here on my lawn, Ride?!"

As if on cue Iggy, Gazzy, and Nudge walk up to us. I didn't see Ella anywhere.

"Well Ride! Why don't you and your flock get off of my yard before I'm forced to call authorities."

"That seems kind of harsh now. Doesn't it?" I asked plastering a fake innocent look on my face.

Without another word she sashayed back up to her front door. Right before she walked in she turned back and said "Bye Fang!" In her most flirty and cutesy voice.

Gross. Gag me with a spoon.

Then I heard Angel mutter, "I think I just threw up a little in my mouth."

Gazzy and Iggy chuckled after she said that and Nudge cracked a smile.

Brigid made a "Humph!" sound and quickly followed her in but Maggie lingered for a bit.

Before she walked in she said "Bye Max." and went into the Lyons household.

After that we played a couple more rounds of hide n seek while being careful to avoid Lissa's house. After our last round we all sat at the table in our backyard.

Once we all caught our breath, Fang's parents walk out.

"Kids, we're leaving!" Mrs. Walker hollered at us.

"Okay! Bye Mom! Love you!" Nudge hollered back.

"Bye!" Fang also hollered

"Bye! Love you!" Angel called out.

"Love you too!" Mrs. Walker answered.

After they left Gazzy asked, "Soo, what do y'all want to do?"

"I dunno." Ella said. She reappeared after the Lissa incident. She claimed she was hiding the whole time.

Then Mom walked out. "Hey kids! Do y'all wanna start up a bonfire?" She asked

"Yes! Do we have marshmallows?" I asked. I loved when we did bonfires. When Iggy, Gazzy and I were little we used to eat marshmallows then jump into the pool, fully clothed. But we can't do that now because Fang, Nudge, Angel, and Ella would find out about the wings.

"Uh yeah. I think we have a couple bags in the pantry. Can you go check?" Mom asked.

"Sure." I answered and got up.

I returned with 15 bags of marshmallows. I know what you're thinking. 15 bags! It's not realistic but since Iggy, Gazzy, and I eat so much. We like to stock up. Because of our wings, we digest food and burn off calories faster than the average human would. So since we burn more calories, we need more energy, so we eat more food.

Nobody seemed surprised by the amount of food.

"We should play Chubby Bunny." Iggy announces.

"Okay. Count me in. But just don't cry when I beat your sorry butt." I tell Iggy.

Just like that, one by one, we all joined in the contest.

For those of you don't know how to play Chubby Bunny, here's how.

First you put one marshmallow in your mouth and then say Chubby Bunny. Then you put another marshmallow in your mouth and say Chubby Bunny. You keep doing that until you can't fit anymore in your mouth. The person who says Chubby Bunny the most wins.

I went first and got 5. My record is 8. Ella got 3. Gazzy got 3. Angel got 4. Nudge got 2 before she laughed so hard she had to spit them out. Iggy also got 5. We were all waiting on Fang now. We watched as he put marshmallow number 5 in his mouth and said "Chubby Bunny". I stared at him in awe as he beat my score and made it to 7! Then I guess he couldn't hold the marshmallows in his mouth anymore and spit a couple out and chewed up the rest.

For the rest of the night we roasted marshmallows around the fire.

* * *

I woke to a scream. "IGGY!"

It's Ella. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I saw Ella at the sink trying to scrub something off of her face.

I turned to the mirror and see my face. Right along my forehead in black marker it says "Fang was here :)" There's also two big hearts on my cheeks.

Holy shit. I was going to hurt them so bad.

I look at Ella and see what's on her face. Along her forehead it says "I LUV IGGY!" with a bunch of hearts around it. I snort because it's true.

Ella glares at me for a second then continues scrubbing her face.

Nudge walks in and sees what's on her face. It says "I love Gazzy and Iggy". She stares at her reflection in horror for a minute then grabs the soap from Ella.

By now Angel is awake and mumbles "Guys. It's 6 in the morning. Go back to-" she stops when she sees her face. Hers too says "I love Iggy and Gazzy" Then, like Nudge and Ella, she grabbed the soap.

All of a sudden an idea popped into my head.

"Guys. Wait. I have an idea."

* * *

_Morning_

"MAX!" I wake up and rub my eyes. Did someone call me?

"MAXIMUM RIDE WHAT THE HELL!" I think that was Iggy.

Hee hee. That means they found our surprise.

I quietly walk out of bed being careful to not wake anyone when I realize that I'm the last one up.

I walk over to Iggy's room and see Ella, Angel, and Nudge lying on the ground crying and laughing.

I go to Iggy's bathroom and open the door.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang stare right at me.

* * *

_Flashback_

Nudge and I tiptoe to Iggy's bed. She pulls out the pink permanent marker. Perfect.

I grab it from her and start doodling on Iggy.

Iggy and Gazzy sleep like rocks. Nothing can wake them up. Not even the fire alarm. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing. But for tonight, it's a good thing.

I drew a handlebar mustache on Iggy. And because Iggy is sleeping rock, Nudge was able to draw hearts all along his arms and stomach.

When we finished with Iggy he looked like he had the chicken pox but with hearts. To top it off I wrote on his forehead "I worship Max like she's a goddess."

I look over to where Angel and Ella are. They colored on Gazzy. Instead of drawing on him they graffitied on him. I don't know whose idea it was but one of them started writing random words on his stomach and arms. I saw the words Ham, Angel, Nudge, Brick, Sand which, School, Glop, Sofa, ect. Random things like that.

All four of us moved to Fang. I didn't know what kind of sleeper he was so none of of dared to draw on his stomach. So I did his face and wrote "I love Max" I drew hearts all around it. Ella got the arms. She did zebra stripes all along them. Nudge got the right leg and Angel got the left. They wrote random words again.

When we finished we all crept out of the room and went back to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

_Flashback Over_

I burst with laughter and fell on the ground beside Angel. The boys closed the door and tried to scrub what we did off. I smiled and kept on laughing.

* * *

**QOTC: when did you have your first sleepover?**

**AOTC: 4th or 5th grade i think. when i woke up my friends dog was giving birth to puppies right next to me.**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**1 and a half weeks later**_

**Iggy POV**

My head throbbed as I clutched it in my hands.

These headaches have been going on for a couple days now. I had a fever a couple days ago but didn't tell anyone. I couldn't miss school. I told Mom that I had a headache yesterday after school so she gave me some pills and sent me to bed. I hoped the headaches and fevers would've stopped by now but they didn't.

I already took an Aspirin earlier this morning but it didn't help at all. Every throb brought another wave of pain.

I stood up but then collapsed back down.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. Everything was blurred.

My left eye was throbbing too. I thought it was going to pop out of its socket if it continued.

I had to get up. I had to get to the bathroom to get ready. I had to get to school. I had to get to practice... our first playoff game for football was coming up and I just had to be there for the team. I made team captain again this year and couldn't let the team down.

I finally managed to make it to the bathroom. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth as my hand shook violently.

I made it to the staircase before I felt another brain attack.

I screamed internally and fell to the ground clutching my head. I shut my eyes tight and clenched my teeth waiting for the torture to be over.

When it stopped I slowly got up. My legs were shaking. I took one step down the carpeted stairs and fell. I fell down all 17 steps.

I was at the bottom stair. My head hurt even more. I probably banged it on a step or something.

I tried to look around but everything was blurry.

I groaned and felt something sticky on the side of my head. I touched it with my fingertips. I brought my hand back and stared in horror at the blood on my fingers.

I tried to sit up but right as I lifted my head it banged back onto the stairs. I was too weak to even lift my head up.

My head started throbbing. It felt like my left eye was going to explode.

I felt cold. But my head was burning up.

Am I dying?

I moaned and heard a scream which made my head hurt even more.

I couldn't see who it was but it sounded like Max.

"MOM!"

Another wave of pain went through my skull as the person screamed.

I realized that it must have been Max because it sounded like a girl.

Just then I heard someone gasp. Then I had to listen to the sound of someone's puke landing on the white carpet upstairs.

"What is it honey?" I heard. It must have been Mom. I doubt Gazzy would call Max 'honey'.

"IGGY!" Mom screamed.

Why is everyone screaming? All this noise is going to make my head burst open.

I could still hear someone throwing up.

I felt a cold, bony hand touch my forehead. The hand pulled back quickly as if my forehead was as hot as a grill top.

"What do we do?" Max questioned.

"I-I-I'm going to have to call an ambulance." Mom stuttered.

"But the wings!" Max retorted.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take Max!"

I heard some beeping and then a "Hello?"

I moaned. I opened my eyes to try to look around again.

When I opened my eyes all I saw were blobs of white, bright, light which made my eyes hurt so I quickly shut them.

"I'm dying" I thought. "I'll never get to play the first playoff game of the football season. I'll never graduate or go to college. Worst of all, I'll never be able to tell Ella how I really felt about her". I was planning to ask her to the winter ball in a few weeks but it looks like that's all canceled now.

The last thing I heard was an ambulance siren from outside.

Then I drifted off into a land of pain.

* * *

**i have no comments...**


	8. Chapter 8

**i don't know about this chapter**

* * *

**Fang POV**

I woke with a jolt. I sat up in bed and glanced at my alarm clock. 7:56 it read. I groaned and lay back down. I just needed a few more minutes of sleep...

BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP!

It was 8:00.

"Had I just been awake 4 minutes ago?" I thought.

It felt like I was sleeping for another couple hours.

Ughhhh. Mondays. Something about today just didn't feel right. It felt as if something bad was going to happen. But then I dismissed the thought from my mind and thought that it's probably just a Monday thing.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slipped out of my covers. I stood up and slowly trudged towards the bathroom.

I turned the water to the shower and stepped in. Once my face hit the water I was no longer sleepy. While I showered I thought about Max. I thought about the sleepover. That night was the best day of my life even though I got sharpied on.

I stepped out of the shower onto the cold tile floor and dried myself off. I grabbed my clothes, threw them on, and fixed my hair.

I'm going to skip this part because nothing really interesting happened.

* * *

Nudge was driving again so I climbed into the backseat. I leaned my forehead against the glass of the window. I watched as we drove by trees and birds and houses.

We started slowing down and I looked around. All of the cars almost stopped moving and pulled to the side of the road. Then I heard the sirens. I watched as an ambulance sped past us. Once out of sight, all the cars piled back onto the road.

We got to school with two minutes to spare. I hurried to science class so I wouldn't be late. When I arrived I took my usual seat by Max but she wasn't there. I looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Max's friend, Ella, looked as confused about Max as I did.

After Mr. Howard's took attendance he started the lesson about the human body. I zoned out and my thoughts wandered towards Max.

"Fang, stop thinking about Max. Focus on physics class" I internally told myself.

I leaned back in my chair and turned my focus to the whiteboard.

Once the second period bell rang I practically ran out of there. I hustled to math to meet Iggy and ask him where Max was but strangely, he wasn't there either. "Was Gazzy here?" I thought. But I wouldn't find out until lunch.

20 minutes into class Max burst into the classroom. I tried catching her eye as she walked toward her seat when I realized something. Max's eyes were red and puffy. Max had been crying.

I had only known Max for a week and a half now but I already knew she wasn't the type of girl to normally cry.

I watched her for the rest of the period as questions buzzed through my head. Where was Iggy? Why is max late? Why is Max crying? Should I talk to her? Why am I asking questions in my head? When the bell rang I walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I'll tell you later." She muttered. I could tell she was on the verge of crying again so I left her and went to english class. I zoned out again in that class and waited for lunch.

It took forever but once the lunch bell rang I started toward the cafeteria. Once there I bought some chips and a soda and sat down at our table. Slowly everyone else trickled into the cafeteria and took their seat. Max came in and plopped down next to Ella. I didn't see Gazzy anywhere. Anabel and B had worried looks on their faces. Nudge looked worried too.

For the first 5 minutes of lunch this is what I heard from our lunch table.

"Max what's wrong?"

"Max are you okay?"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Where's Iggy and Gazzy max? Are they okay?"

Why won't you talk Max?"

"Answer me?"

Girls. God. Sometimes they could be so annoying.

The question went on and on until Max finally snapped.

"Just shut up! All of you! Leave me alone!" She shrieked and the whole cafeteria turned towards our table.

I saw as Max's face turned a little red realizing what she just said and ran out of the cafeteria.

I turned toward Ella and then she said to me, "Go."

I did what Ella said and followed Max. I finally caught up to her as she reached a bench under a big oak tree next to her car.

I watched as she started crying into her hands. I didn't think she knew I was here so I said, "Max?"

She looked up, clearly startled and saw me. I stared into her big, brown, teary eyes.

"Fang..." She whispered.

I walked over to the bench and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Max? You can tell me. After all we are 'best buds'." I said, trying to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

She started crying again and I pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arm around her while she cried into my black sweatshirt. She cried until she had no more tears to cry. She cried until my sweatshirt was soaked into her tears.

"It's Iggy." She mumbled into my chest.

She burrowed her face into my sweatshirt.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I told her. I was afraid I was making things worse.

"No. I want to." She answered in a weak voice. "This morning Iggy wasn't feeling well I guess. I woke up and walked down the stairs and saw Iggy lying on the bottom stair. There was a bunch of blood around his head." She paused.

Blood? Iggy?

She grabbed my hand and gripped it tight then continued.

"I screamed and then Gazzy walked out. He saw Iggy then puked on the stairs from shock. Mom came over to the stairs and she screamed. She grabbed the phone and dialed 911. They took Iggy to the hospital."

I realized that the ambulance I saw this morning must've been them. How could this happen to Iggy? He was totally fine these last few days. The only time he wasn't feeling good that I knew of was after we managed to get the sharpie off. He said he had a really bad headache.

Max continued. I hadn't realized there was more to the story. I just thought the Sharpie smell had gotten to him.

"So mom drove with Iggy in the ambulance and I drove Gazzy and I in Steven. We got there almost half an hour after the ambulance did. Iggy was already getting tests done. The doctor came in and told mom what they had found out."

What did they find out? I wondered. Is Iggy okay? Why did Max come back to school and Gazzy didn't?

Why am I asked so many questions in my head again?

Then, as if Max read my mind, she answered the first question.

"Fang" she said in a hushed voice. I could see the tears about to spill out of her eyes again. "Iggy has eye cancer."

* * *

**again i know it's short but i don't know what to say after that ^**


	9. Chapter 9

**so yeah… igyy has cancer… yeah...**

* * *

**Fang POV**

No.

It can't be.

Not him.

Not Iggy.

Anybody but Iggy.

How could Iggy have eye cancer? He was looked perfectly fine these past few days.

"Fang?" I heard Max say weakly.

"Yeah?" I whispered

"Can you drive me to the hospital? You can stay there if you want." She asked me.

"Of course." I replied

She handed me her car keys and we climbed into Steven. Instead of sitting shot gun, Max climbed into the back and lay down. I started the engine and I drove off.

Almost 45 minutes later we arrived at the hospital. Ugh. Texas traffic is the worst. There's so much construction on the roads.

I looked back and saw Max still lying there. "Max?" I whispered in case she was sleeping.

"Umph." She replied.

"We're here." I said

Right after I said that she perked up and opened the car door. I watched as she ran into the hospital doors at full speed. I locked up her car then followed her in.

Right as I entered the door I realized that I don't know where to go. I looked around for any trace of Max but found nothing

"Okay then." I thought.

I walked through one door hoping to find an elevator but when I opened the door i saw some lady sitting on the toilet.

Crap. I just walked into the ladies restroom. The worst part was that it was one of those on bathrooms that have just a toilet. No stalls.

She screamed and threw something at me. I caught what she threw and apologized then closed the door. I looked to see what I caught and saw I was holding a tampon. I shrieked and dropped it.

"I'm scarred for life now." I thought.

I wiped my shaking hand on my shirt and continued to look for the elevator.

After almost five minutes of searching I gave up and walked back to the front entrance when I saw the front desk.

Wait. There's a front desk?! I'm so stupid!

I walked up and asked "Do you know where Iggy Ride's room is?"

Without even looking at any papers or checking her computer she said, "Room 554. Floor 5. Elevator is to the left."

Wow. Of course I went to look for the elevator on the right side.

"Thanks." I said before I walked to the left.

When I found the elevator I stepped in and pushed the number five button.

Once I reached that floor I walked out and heard screaming. I followed the noise and find Max yelling at the receptionist.

"What do you mean you can't tell me about my brother?!" She demanded. "He just got diagnosed with fucking cancer and you can't tell me how he's doing?! What kind of fucking hospital is this?!"

"Max?" I asked.

"Fang!" She ran up to me. "What took so long?"

"I'll tell you later." I said. "What's going on?"

"They won't let us see Iggy." She answered.

She grabbed my hand and without a word, lead me to a little, private, waiting room. There I saw Dr. Martinez sitting on the sofa looking nervous and Gazzy curled up in a ball on the sofa.

Dr. M saw me and said, "Hey Fang."

"Good afternoon Dr. M." I said but then instantly regret saying it. Of course it's not a 'good' afternoon. Sometimes I think I'm so stupid.

I took a seat next to Max on the sofa. Then Max asked me, "So what took so long?"

"Ummm. Well...?"

I paused hoping that we can drop the subject.

"Go on." I heard Gazzy say.

I look in his direction and see him sitting up. I try not to notice his eyes but it's hard not to stare at them. They're all red and puffy like Max's are.

"Okay. Well after Max I parked the car, Max ran in and left me in the parking lot. I followed her in ambit then realized I had lost her. I walked to the left and opened a door because I thought it was an elevator. It turns out it was the women's restroom. The worst part was that there was a lady sitting on the toilet and she screamed and threw something at me." I told them. By now Dr. M is listening too. Probably because this might be the most that I've ever talked at one time.

"What did she throw?" Max asked

I mumbled, "a tampon." but it came out as "a phantom."

"A what?" Gazzy asked

"A tampon." I said a little louder.

"A tampon?!" Gazzy asked.

I nodded and Gazzy and Max started laughing nervously. Dr. M started chuckling too.

Soon we were all laughing about my embarrassing moment.

"What did you do after that?" Gazzy asked while still laughing.

"Well my first mistake was accidentally catching it. After that I apologized and closed the door. Then I realized I what I was holding and dropped and it and screamed."

Gazzy and Max started to laugh even harder after that.

Just then a doctor walked in. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at the doctor. My heart skipped a beat when I saw him. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the corner of the room with wild eyes. He looks just like the white coats that did experiments on us when I was at Itex with Nudge and Angel.

I watched as Dr. M followed the doctor out of the room.

I looked around and saw Max and Gazzy staring at me.

I started to breathe hard and it felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest.

Max walked over to me and mumbled, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head and pressed my back harder against the wall. I started to feel light headed and before I knew it I passed out.

* * *

I woke up and saw Max looking at me with tears running down her face. "Humph?" I say

"Fang!" she shrieked.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well after the doctor walked in you freaked out and passed out. You have been out for..." She looked at the clock on the wall "a minute and a half."

"Oh." is all I said.

I sit back up and leaned against the wall.

Just then the Dr. M walked back in.

"Mom...?" Gazzy asked "Is Iggy okay?"

"Um, well there going to do a couple more tests on him. After that they're going to hold a meeting with all of the cancer doctors and decide what they're going to do with him. That's all I know for now." she said.

"Oh..." Max whispered.

I could see she was about to cry so I stood up and walked to the sofa that she was sitting on.

I sat down and wrapped my arm around her. She put her head into my sweatshirt again and before I knew it I fell asleep with Max by my side.

* * *

_Oh this wild wild love of ours it can't be tamed oh this wild wild love of ours it can't be tamed_

_Oh for better or worse a blessing or a curse_

_Oh this wild wild lo-_

Huh? What? Oh.

I looked down at my phone and saw 3 missed calls from Nudge.

I declined the call to make that stupid song stop playing.

Nudge stole my phone and figured out how to change the ringtone for her contact and I don't know how to change it back.

Hey don't judge. It's my first phone!

I looked around and didn't see Dr. Martinez anywhere. Gazzy was in his phone playing some game.

"Seriously dude?" Gazzy asked. "Wild Wild Love by Pitbull featuring GRL?"

"Don't judge. Nudge changed it and I can't figure out how to change it back. She put some lock on it and I don't know the password." I tell him.

He snickered and went back to playing on his phone.

I tapped the messages app and scrolled down to Nudge's name with my left hand because my right arm is around Max.

Me: _**Hey what's up?**_

When I text I like to type the whole word out. I don't really like all of the abbreviations.

Nudge: _**Where are you?! Schools already out and I'm in the car with Angel. We've been texting and calling you and you haven't been picking up! Where did Max go? Are you with her? Is she mad at us? If she's there tell her that we are all very sorry for what we did.**_

Me: _**Nudge, you text as much as you talk and no that's not a good thing**_

Nudge: _**it's a gift! :) now where are you?!**_

I looked up from my phone and asked Gazzy, "Is it okay if I tell Nudge what's going on? She's asking where I am."

"Yeah sure. It's fine. She can some down here if she wants." Gazzy told me.

"Okay thanks. I'll tell her. Angel might come too though." I said

"It's fine." He answered

Me: _**Okay well we're at the hospital...**_

Nudge: _**WHAT?! WHY?**_

Me: **Iggy he... he's not doing so well.**

Nudge: _**oh no. Is he gonna be okay? Should we come? Is that why Max was crying earlier? Is Gazzy there? What about Dr. M?**_

Me: _**okay well yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes.**_

Nudge: _**we're on our way!**_

I sighed and put my phone on sleep.

"What did she say?" Gazzy asked me

"She's coming. I think Angel is too. Where's your Mom?" I asked

"She had to go to that meeting with the doctors." He told me

"Oh."

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come?" Gazzy asked me

"Yeah sure." I said. I slowly remove my arm from Max and set her head down on the sofa cushions. I stood up and stretched

Gazzy stood up and started towards the door. I followed him and asked, "Do you even know where we're going?"

He continued walking and said "Nope."

Well okay then. I follow him as we go down the quiet hallways. We keep walking until we find a set of double doors.

I look at Gazzy. He looks at me. Then without a word, we both push one door open hoping to find the cafeteria but instead we end up in the...

nursery?

"Wow Gaz. Look at all of this food." I said sarcastically

"I thought I was going the right way. I smelled food from this direction."

"Well you might wanna get you nose checked."

"Excuse me!" One of the doctors snapped. "You two aren't allowed to be in here! I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Yessir. We just got lost looking for the cafeteria. Can you tell us where it is?" Gazzy asked in a polite tone.

"Floor 4. Right to your left when you get out of the elevator. You can't miss it."

"Thank you." I said and we walked out of the nursery.

This time I lead us to the elevator and we stepped in.

I pushed the 4 button and we waited. The elevator dinged and we stepped out. I looked to the right and started walking that way but then Gazzy's voice stopped me.

"Dude. He said the left. I'm pretty sure you don't want to repeat what happened last time when you went the wrong way."

"Oh." I said. I'm so stupid sometimes.

I turn around and we walk to the double doors. Next to the doors is a sign that says, "Cafeteria" I wrap my hand around one of the door handles and pull.

"Fang. The door says Push." Gazzy tells me.

Ugh. I am so stupid.

I pushed on the door but it didn't budge. Gazzy pushed but it just won't open.

"Gaz," I said. "It says open from 11-3."

Of course it says that. And of course it's already 4.

Gazzy sighed and without a word, he turned around and headed toward the elevator.

That was a complete waste of time.

* * *

**QOTC: favorite social media**

**AOTC: probably instagram (considering it is the only social media i have**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**wow 10 whole chapters!**

* * *

**Dr M POV**

"No. I'm telling you we should just wait a little bit and see what happens." A doctor said.

"Yes I totally agree with Danika." Another doctor said motioning towards the doctor that had just spoken. "We should wait and see what happens. This is the rarest case I've ever seen. This kind of eye cancer in a teen only happens in 1 of I think 300 people."

I sighed and ran my hand through my already tangled hair.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked no one in particular. "After all he is my son."

"Oh yes of course Dr. Martinez. We just want to find the best solution and then you can decide from there." Iggy's main doctor, Dr. Wolfe, said.

I leaned back in my chair. I looked at my wrist watch and saw the time. I had been in this meeting for almost two hours and they still don't know what to do with Iggy. We were all sitting at a very large, circular table. By 'we' I mean Dr. Wolfe, Danika (the eye specialist), Dr. Gunther-Hagen (the main cancer doctor), me, and two other doctors whose names I didn't know.

"David," Dr. Wolfe said motioning to one of the doctors whose names I didn't know, "We need to try to get rid of this cancer. Not keep it in him and use him like a test subject."

I shuddered when she said 'test subject'. It wouldn't be the first time he's been a 'test subject'.

"Where is Iggy right now anyway?" I asked.

"Dr. M, Iggy is in one of the hospital rooms down the hall from the waiting room. The nurses put him on sedatives for right now until we can figure this out. Are you sure you wanted to keep his shirt on? It seems kind of odd."

I nodded and told her, "I'm sure."

Somehow I had to keep these wings secret. When the nurses said he had to change into a hospital dress thing I refused. If his shirt came off then [ our secret ] would be out and I would lose them.

Just then someone walked in with a tray. On the tray were cups of coffee for each of us and sandwiches. I gladly reached for one of each.

"Maybe we could try "it"?" The other doctor said.

"What are you implying Alexander?" Dr. Wolfe asked.

Alexander cleared his throat and told us, "That new prescription we got. It could save Iggy's eyesight. But it could also damage him. Mentally and Physically."

"What?! Why would you want to do that?!" Danika exclaimed.

I looked around. Everyone seemed as confused about this as I did.

Dr. Gunther-Hagen cleared his throat and asked, "Alexander, you don't mean-"

Alexander cut him off. "Yes that's exactly what I mean. If we succeed at this we could be well known in the medical world and we could figure out how to cure eyes cancer for teens! This is the best option."

I blinked twice. What did he just say? They could save Iggy?

"Wait. We do have another option." Dr. Gunther-Hagen announced.

We all turned toward Dr. Gunther-Hagen.

"What other option?" I asked.

"We could surgically remove the cancer all together before it spreads."

"No!" Danika snapped. "No. Just no. We don't need to result to that. We could still save him AFTER a couple tests."

I had no idea what they meant. I just sipped my cooling coffee and listened.

Then David said, "I do believe that is the best option. Removing the cancer all together. It's too risky to do a couple tests while it could be spreading."

"No. We can stop the risk of it spreading if we just use what I wanted to do!" Alexander exclaimed.

Danika seemed to finally snap. She pushed her chair back and stood up. She walked over to Alexander and slammed her hand on the table. "No!" She yelled. "We cannot risk the patient getting hurt!"

David scoffed and also stood up. He walked over to Danika and poked her hard with his pointer finger and said, "Like your way wouldn't get him hurt! You want to do freaking experiments on him! If you haven't noticed Danika, your way could KILL him if it is done the wrong way! Nobody in this whole mother fricking building even knows how to do the kind of surgery!"

Danika look startled for a second then glared at David and took her seat next to me again.

"Okay so I have three options. Experiments, a new kind of medicine, and removing the cancer all together?" I asked.

"Yes." Dr. Gunther-Hagen said.

"Can each person explain what the are going to do?" I asked.

"Of course." Danika said. "You should choose my way because if this succeeds then we can also save future patients who might have this type of cancer. James could have no evidence of cancer and so could others."

"No. Just don't even listen to Danika." Alexander said. "Her way might save people but it could also kill your son. Is that a risk you want to take? One wrong move of a tool could seriously injure him. If you do my way with the medicine then we could possibly make him immune to any other kinds of diseases. He could go back to normal. Continue with sports, get a job, drive a car, and go to college. Anything!"

I looked at Danika. Then to Alexander. Then stared at David waiting for him to go.

David took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat. He looked at Danika and said, "Don't choose her." Then he looked at Alexander and said. "Or him. Choose me. If you choose Alexander's way you could mentally and physically hurt your son. This medicine is too powerful. I'm pretty sure the rest of us wouldn't want to risk something bad happening. James is a great upcoming man from what I hear. He's intelligent, brave, strong, athletic, creative, ect. If you choose either of those options then all of that could be taken away from him. If you choose to remove it all together then James could become quite a man. Sure he'll have some flaws but he could still accomplish great things."

What do you mean by 'removing the cancer all together'?" I asked.

David shrugged and looked away. I tried to catch someone's eyes but everyone was avoiding eye contact.

After a moment of silence, Dr. Gunther-Hagen finally spoke up. I took a long sip of my cooled coffee and listened.

"By 'removing the eye cancer all together' he means to exterminate the source of the cancer. James has the cancer in his eyes, yes? Usually with eye cancer the source of the cancer is in the eye. Or eyes depending on how bad it gets."

I swallowed my coffee and looked up at Dr. Gunther-Hagen. "So what you're saying is..."

I took another long sip of my coffee.

"We would have to remove James' eyes."

What?!

I spit out all of my coffee in shock. I heard a scream next to me and glanced over.

Danika sat there drenched in my coffee. Oops.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Danika!" I exclaimed.

"No worries. It's fine." She reassured me.

I turned back to Dr. Gunther-Hagen and asked, "So Iggy would be blind in one eye?'

"Well yes but no. We would want to take both eyes out just to be safe and make sure the cancer isn't in the right eye too." David said.

Oh...

"So what's it going to be?" Dr. Wolfe asked.

Everyone turned towards me and waited for an answer.

What if Iggy doesn't want to be blind? What if he wants to help other people because that's the kind of selfless person he is? Would it be better if he was immune to all diseases? But what if he gets hurt? I would never be able to live with myself if that happened.

Then I knew what I was going to do.

"I know now. I want what's best for him. He may have some flaws but it could help him in the future. I think- no wait. _I know_ I want the cancer remover completely."

Right after I said that Dr. Wolfe called out, "Prep another hospital bed! Open a surgery room! We've got a teenage boy's cancer to remove."

* * *

**QOTC: have you ever been to the hospital**

**AOTC: yes i broke my arm in the second grade**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**it only gets weirder from here**

* * *

**Max POV**

I shivered and sat up. I saw nothing but white around me. I yearned for Fangs warmth back. I looked down and saw I was wearing a paper thin, hospital gown. My wings were clearing visible is you looked at me from behind.

All of a sudden I heard an explosion.

In the distance I saw a tall, strawberry blonde, haired kid. His back was turned to me and he too had on a hospital gown. I could clearly see his white wings poking out of the gown. I smiled and called to him.

"Iggy!" I shouted.

I watched as Iggy turned toward me.

He was holding a bunch of wires and and couple sticks of dynamite. He had black ash smeared on his face and the front of his gown.

"Max!" He started to run up to me with a huge smile on his face but then stopped.

All of a sudden he collapsed to the ground and clutched his head. I darted toward him but then I crashed into an invisible wall. Separating my brother and I was a wall that was see through and it wasn't sound proof. I could hear Iggy's antagonizing screams as he held his head.

I watched hopelessly as Iggy curled up into a ball on the other side of the wall.

All of a sudden I saw a red spot blossom from his head. Right above his ear, blood starts to flow out. It landed on the pure, white floor and his clothes. It stained his strawberry blonde hair turning parts of it crimson red.

"Iggy!" I shrieked.

He turned toward me as the side of his head and his eyes started leaking blood. He choked out the word "Max..." and then he passed out as the blood continues to seep out. After a moment him and all around him is covered in his blood.

"No Iggy!" I shrieked. "Iggy don't leave me! Iggy! No no no!" I pounded my fist against the the wall as the tears streamed down my face.

I sunk to the ground and cried. "I love you Iggy." I whispered.

"Max?" I heard someone say. "Max wake up."

* * *

I woke with a jolt. I looked around and saw three concerned faces looking at me.

"Max? Are you okay?" Mom asked.

"Uh yeah. Sorry just a bad dream. I'll tell you later." I told them.

I heard Gazzy groan and I smiled. Gazzy has always hated my dreams. In the seventh grade, I'd have a dream almost every night and tell it the next day. Gazzy thought it was annoying and decided to make the "10 words to tell your dream" rule. That basically meant I only had ten words to tell my dream.

"Okay. We have to go to the surgery hallway. Do you want to come?" Mom asked.

"What for?" I asked.

"Iggy is going to get surgery. I've decided that it is going to be best for him if the doctors just take out all the cancer. Removing it all would be the safest route to take."

"What do you mean?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Iggy's eyes are going to be removed."

"Iggy's going to be blind?" I whispered.

"Yes." My mother said weakly.

Before I could stop them, I felt the warm treats stream down my face.

_No Max. Stop. Crying is for the weak. You've already cried enough today._ I said to myself in my head.

I sniffed and looked up to Mom.

"Let's go." I said.

I got up off the sofa and followed Mom, Gazzy, and Fang down the quiet hallways.

I hate hospitals. I don't know what I hate about them. It could be the smell. Or the quietness. How cold it is everywhere in the building. Or it's because I got stolen here and experimented on.

Just then I saw a hospital bed getting wheeled down the hallway. I moved out of the way and tried to get a good look of who was in the bed. When I saw who it was I gasped.

It was Iggy. He looked so peaceful in sleep. I reached out to touch him but then the doctors pushed him towards a set of double doors.

Those double doors. Everything was about to change behind those double doors. Our lives would never be the same. I would have to drive Iggy to school everyday from now on. He would need help up and down the stairs. How is he going to cook and build bombs with Gazzy?!

I looked away and felt Mom's arm wrap around my shoulders. I buried my head head into her shirt and silently cried.

* * *

**QOTC: android or apple?**

**AOTC: android**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fang POV**

I watched hopelessly as Max silently cried into Dr M's sweater. I wanted to just reach out to her and pull her into a hug. But I couldn't.

All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice from down the hall. "Max! Fang! Gazzy! We're here!"

I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Nudge and Angel coming towards us. In each of their arms were grocery bags with something in them.

Max looked up from Dr. M's shirt and saw Nudge. She ran up to her and gave her a hug. Nudge dropped the grocery bags and wrapped her arms around Max.

Dr. M cleared her throat and told the rest of us, "Why don't yall head back to the waiting room? I have to go do some more paperwork."

Without any response, we all walked silently back to the waiting room. I opened the door and plopped down on the green sofa.

Everyone came in and we were all silent. Even Nudge; and she never shuts up.

Then Angel broke the silence. "Who wants to play a game?"

Nobody answered.

"It's really fun."

Still no answers.

"It involves food."

"I'M IN!" we all shouted at once.

"Okay then. We're gonna play Never Have I Ever. It's usually meant as a drinking game or you can use your fingers but we're gonna use food."

Angel pulled out 4 large bags of gummy

"Oh my gosh gummy worms are my favorite!" Max exclaimed, no longer sad.

Angel continued to explain the rules. "Okay we each start out with 10 gummy worms. One person will say 'Never have I ever...' and then they will say something they have never done. If you have done what the person says they haven't done then you put one gummy worm in the middle of the table. The person who still has gummy worms at the end wins and get all of them in the middle."

"Got it. Now give me the bag." Max said.

After Max almost ate a whole bag herself, we started the game.

We all encircled the round coffee table. Max was on my right and Gazzy on the left. Next to Gaz was Nudge then Angel.

"I'll go first!" Gazzy announced. "Okay. Never have I ever... been out of the country."

Max sighed and moved one gummy worm to the middle of the table.

I raised an eyebrow and she explained. "It was for a school project. We had the opportunity to go on a week long trip to Italy, Germany, and France back when I took Latin in 7th and 8th grade."

"OMG that is sooooo cool! I would have totally gone. Did you go to Milan in Italy? It's the fashion capital of the world! I've always wanted to go there. Did you go by yourself? I would be terrified to go by myself. What about Paris? The city of love! That would be so romantic. And if I went I could've gone on the-"

"Nudge shut up and go it's your turn!" We all shouted.

Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and she said, "Oops. Okay here I go. Never have I ever used a karaoke machine."

Gazzy pushed his candy into the middle next to Max's.

Before anyone could say anything Angel said, "Never have I ever been in a relationship."

Gazzy slid another gummy worm in.

Apparently Max has never had a boyfriend.

Without hesitation Max said, "Never have I ever dyed my hair."

Everyone turned their head towards me.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you going to put a worm in?" Max asked.

"What? No! It's natural!" I told them.

"Sureeeeeeeeeee." Gazzy said and leaned back onto the sofa.

"It is!" I exclaimed.

"Fang, buddy, nobody has natural jet black hair." Max said.

"Okay first of all it's not jet black. It's midnight. And second of all it is 100 percent natural. Right Nudge and Angel?" I asked.

They caught my eyes for like one second but then looked down.

"Nudge? Angel? Yall do know it's natural right?" I asked

"Well. . ." Nudge started to say but then stopped.

"Are you kidding me? It's totally natural!" I exclaimed.

"It's more of an obsidian black..." Angel murmured.

"What? No its not!" I retorted.

"Fang just put a gummy worm in the middle so we can go on." Gazzy said.

"But-"

"Just put a gummy worm in the middle already!" Max exclaimed.

I sighed and realized that there was no way getting out of this. I slid the gummy worm across the table and put in the middle.

"Never have I ever," I started to say. "Been stung by a wasp."

I silently watched as Max, Gazzy and Nudge put a gummy worm in the middle.

I looked around at the others gummy worms. Max and Gazzy both had 8 worms left. Nudge and I had 9. Angel still has 10. It looked like Angel was the real competition.

We had all gone so it was back to Gazzy.

"Never have I ever, painted my nails."

Not even 3 hours after we had moved here, Angel and Nudge had painted their nails like 4 times. I don't even know how.

I was surprised when I saw that Max didn't put a worm in. I always thought girls painted their nails.

Huh. You learn something new every day.

One by one we took our turns.

One by one the gummy worms made their way to the middle.

One by one everyone ran out of gummy worms and lost.

By the end of the game, Max had won.

"Whooooo! Food!" She squealed and grabbed the pile in the middle.

We all watched hopelessly as she gobbled down the gummy worms.

Just then I heard my phone vibrate on the sofa.

I picked it up and saw 23 missed called from Mom and 142 texts from Mom.

Oh crap.

I quickly scanned through the texts and the majority of them were, "Where are you?!", "Nicholas Walker you better pick up this phone!", "Fang!", and ect.

How did I not hear my phone go off? My stupid ringtone should have at least gone off.

Then I heard it.

_All this wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_This wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_For better or worse_

_A blessing or a curse_

_Long live this wild wild love of ours_

_Long live this wild wild love_

"Nooooooooo!" I mentally screamed in my head.

I quickly grabbed for it and tried to turn it off.

"Stupid I Phone's." I thought. "Why didn't I get an android like Nudge and Angel?"

When I finally got the ring tone to stop, I looked up.

I saw Max, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy all staring at me.

Oh *insert your choice of curse word here*.

"Fang," Max said slowly and quietly. "Is that your phone?"

"Yes."

"And is that your ring tone?"

"Yes."

I could see all of them were about to burst into laughter.

Then it went off again.

_All this wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_This wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_For better or worse_

_A blessing or a curse_

_Long live this wild wild love of ours_

_Long live this wild wild love_

"Nooooo!" I screamed inwardly again.

Everyone burst into laughter.

Well now I know how Max felt when everyone laughed at her car.

Mom was calling again.

This time I picked up.

". . .Hello?" I said.

"NICHOLAS WALKER WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"With the girls."

"NICHOLAS WALKER THIS IS NO TIME FOR FUN AND GAMES MISTER!"

I said nothing.

"DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?!"

"Uhhh. Tuesday?"

"NICHOLAS, IT'S YOUR GRANDMOTHER'S 90 BIRTHDAY!"

"Okay. So. . . ?"

"SHE IS HAVING HER PARTY IN 20 MINUTES AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE YOU ARE!"

Oh yeah. I remember now.

"WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"At the hospital."

FOR WHAT?!" She shrieked.

"Stuff."

"Fang," She lowered her voice. "Which one? We're coming to pick you up. I have your suit and a couple dresses for the girls."

"Memorial Herman."

"Well when we get there be ready to change into your clothes then get in the car."

She hung up.

"Angel! Nudge! It's grandma's birthday and we need to go to her party."

"Oh yeah! Is Mom bringing the dresses? It's so cool how grandma is 90 now? That's almost 100 years! Even though we haven't known grandma for a while, she seems cool. I hope she gives us cookies like most grandmas' do. Speaking of cookies did you get that fundraising packet at school today? The fundraising company is Itex. Isn't that a coincidence? You know because of our-"

Before I could beat Nudge up, Angel tackled her against the sofa pillows.

I saw Max's eyes widen for a fraction of a second when Nudge said the word "Itex." but then they went back to normal.

Gazzy exchanged a glance with Max.

I don't know what got into Nudge. She knows that the number one rule is to not speak of anything related to our wings. Sigh. I was probably going to have to talk to her again about it.

Then the worst thing happened.

My phone ringer went off again!

Fuck! Shit shit shit shit shit!

_All this wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_This wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_

_For better or worse_

_A blessing or a curse_

_Long live this wild wild love of ours_

_Long live this wild wild love_

"We're here!" I heard Mom yell from the phone after I picked it up.

Before anyone could react, I hung up and yelled "Nudge! Angel! Downstairs!"

I watched as they ran out of the room with excited looks on their faces.

Ugh. Girls.

Not even 3 minutes later, they were both upstairs trying to figure out what dress to wear.

By the time they had chosen, I had my suit on.

I watched as they looked from the last dress to Max.

Then from Max to the dress.

I swear I saw a light bulb appear over their heads and they grabbed the dress.

Then Nudge whipped out her phone and texted someone.

She smiled at the response and nodded to Angel.

I watched as Nudge and Angel both grabbed Max and dragged her to the bathroom with the dresses and a box of makeup.

"No! Fang! Gazzy! Don't let them take me! Please!" Max screamed.

Gazzy and I didn't say anything.

I already knew she wasn't getting out.

20 minutes later, (thankfully) Mom texted me and told me to go downstairs so we could go.

"Nudge and Angel let's go!" I hollered.

I sat there completely bored out of my mind.

Then I looked up.

And I saw Max.

Wearing a dress.

* * *

**ooh lala**

**QOTC: how are you doing**

**AOTC: grrrrrrrreat**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I haven't updated in like a million months but to be honest, I quit. I thought my writing was terrible and that no one liked my story. It took reading through the comments to realize that people did like my story. Shout out to the person who commented in April because when I saw that I was extremely surprised. "Wow people are still reading my story?!" went through my head. Somehow I was motivated to write this chapter and I was really passionate about it. I hope y'all like it and I'm sorry I left y'all hanging for so long.**

* * *

**Max POV**

I blushed as I walked into the room. Everyone had their eyes on me.

Especially Fang.

"Holy shit" I heard him mutter under his breath.

Nudge cleared her throat trying to end the awkward silence that was present in the room. "Okay shall we go get our party on?"

I didn't think this was a good idea. The thought of meeting Fang's elderly grandmother gave me anxiety. That and the fact Nudge had mentioned something about Itex. I tried to not act surprised when she blurted that out but I'm pretty sure Fang saw my eyes widen with concern.

I stared down at my toes in the flowery sandals and tried to remember the last time I went to a party with friends. The thought of that made me dizzy for some reason. I've never been to an actual fancy party I thought. Heck I didn't even own a party dress and here comes Angel and Nudge with 10 party dresses in their hands. The closest I've been to a party are sleepovers with B and Anabel but they were always at my house. B said that her parents were too busy and Anabel said she had family problems.

"Look," I reluctantly started, "I really like that y'all want me to come with you but I can't. It's not right" I paused and continued "It's your grandmother's birthday and that seems more like a family event to me. I don't belong there. I belong here with my brothers. I hope you understand."

I shifted the jacket on my shoulders covering my wings. Because the dress was a strapless it showed the tips of my wings so I had to tell Nudge that I was just extremely cold.

I slowly glanced up and saw Fang with what it appeared to be hurt look on his face. He quickly shook his head and his normal frown returned.

"Oh Max, if only you could see how beautiful you really looked right now. I respect your decision and I understand why you're choosing not to go. If I were in your shoes I would probably do the same thing." Angel said as if she meant every word of it.

"I'm not even in my own shoes. I wouldn't be caught dead in these monstrosities." I almost said. I bit my tongue to keep the sassiness and sarcasticness from spilling out.

I watched as Fang, Nudge, and Angel stepped out and started headed down the hall. None of them looked back. I turned my body toward brother number two and said "I'm going to go get cleaned up and then when I get back I want to talk about something."

He nodded weakly as I walked to the nearest ladies restroom. There I scrubbed all of the glitter and makeup off my face. I peeled the dress off of my tall body structure and hung it back up on the clothes hanger. Standing in my unmatched sports bra and panties I heard the one sink and toilet bathroom door open. I didn't have time to try to cover myself up or shut the door. I watched in horror as a blond boy stood at the entrance to the bathroom.

"Holy shit I am so sorry!" He said trying to close the door. My heart was beating so hard in my chest I was certain he could hear it from outside the bathroom.

After the door was shut and locked I quickly threw my hoodie on and jumped into my jeans. I grabbed the dress and hurried out of the bathroom as fast as my legs could take me. Unfortunately I was stopped by the same blond boy.

"I am so sorry for what just happened. I got confused looking for the elevator and didn't read the ladies restroom sign."

I could feel my face redden and my ear go warm. "It's fine" I choked out on the verge of tears from all of the stress that been going on in my life. Iggy, school, Fang and his family, the mentioning of Itex, now this.

Blond held out his hand and said, "I'm Dylan"

I stared at his hand until he dropped it. He laughed like it was a joke and ran his fingers through his blond hair. He waited for me to respond with my name but I just stared at him with the dress in my arms.

"And you are?" He asked impatiently clearly showing he wanted to know my name. That just made me want to tell him my name even less.

"Okay then not much of a talker I see. You from the area? Seeing a relative here or...?"

Again I didn't say a word. I rubbed my left eye with my free hand and started back toward Gazzy.

"So that's it? I don't even know your name and your just gonna walk off?"

I didn't say anything as I walked.

I heard him shout right as I reached the opened door to the waiting room , "I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other real soon girl. Just you wait. Then I'll find out your name."

My whole body was shaking when I stepped into the room.

I lay the dress down on the couch closest to the door and sat right across from Gazzy.

"Did you hear nudge?" I said quietly, scared someone would hear us, "She said something about Itex"

Gazzy sat up and asked with concern in his eyes "Do you think they know? I saw Fang give her one of your shut-up-or-I'll-hurt-you looks after she said that."

"I don't know. I really don't know. Everything is just so confusing right now."

Gazzy's silence showed that he agreed with me and that he was thinking.

" Maybe they are like us Max. Maybe they have wings too."

I stared at him, bewildered by that thought. There was no one like us. No one who knew our secret.

"No." I answered swiftly hoping to stop this thought from forming and getting bigger.

"Think about it. New family moves in, oldest is pretty mysterious, middle never shuts up, and youngest acts all innocent. They have a big yard with plenty of room for taking off and they've all never had their backs seen."

"You're acting crazy." I told him. he was delusional. But now that the thought was in my head I couldn't get it out. At the sleepover Fang slept with his shirt on. Luckily for us Gazzy and Iggy were sleeping on their backs with their wings drawn in. Because they were shirtless, their wings could've been stretched out and our cover would have been blown. I let my guard down that one time and allowed my friends to almost find out about the wings. Fortunately Gazzy woke up first and he woke Iggy and they both threw their shirts on quick before Fang saw.

"Yeah the sleepover was a close one." Gazzy said out loud as if he had read my mind.

I nodded weakly and stretched my body out on the worn leather couch. I crossed my ankles and put my hands together under my head. I intently watched the ceiling as If I were waiting for it to do something.

"Iggy is going to be done soon" I heard mom say as she walked into the room.

I didn't say anything. not about that Dylan kid or Fang's family and Itex or Gazzy's suspicions.

"In fact if I'm allowed to say this it has been exactly 2 hours since the operation started meaning the doctors are probably cleaning things up right now. and that also means Iggy has been moved to his new room just down the hall from here." I slowly sat up. "He's asking for y'all."

I heard Gazzy shift his body on the sofa. I looked over and saw he was standing. "Where is he?" He asked frantically.

"3 doors down on the left side." Mom replied.

before she could get another word out Gazzy sprinted out of the room, sending couch cushions everywhere in the process.

Mom chuckled quietly as I stood up. She grabbed my hand and together we walked to Iggy's room.

Right as mom and I walked in and shut the door I heard Gazzy ask loudly "What the hell is wrong with his eyes?! You said they were being removed but I clearly see them in his head!"

Then Gazzy proceeded to punching the wall next to the bed causing a giant hole to form and pictures to fall off.

"Gazzy," I started to say but he was seething with rage. I had never seen him this angry.

"Gazzy," I tried again but he cut me off.

"No shut up this is so fucking unfair! Why did it have to happen to our fucking family. Why not the neighbor's little girl or the teen mom's first son?! Why us?!"

I could see he needed to punch something again but Mom stopped him.

"Gazzy honey please calm down." Mom said in her most calming voice

Gazzy looked at her with tears in his eyes. He looked so pained.

"It's fate." I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned toward the hospital bed. there I saw Iggy lying under the pale white covers. The bandages that were once covering his eyes were now in Gazzy's clenched fists.

"It's fate," he repeated "this happened for a reason and I plan to see what that reason is."

I don't know if he purposely said that he planned to "_see_" that reason but I didn't feel like asking.

Gazzy slowly unclenched his fist and dropped the crumbled bandages. He then proceeded into silently crying and leaning his head on Mom's shoulder.

I looked at the window as if I were looking into the distance and slowly let the word "_fate_" escape my chapped lips.

* * *

**QOTC: do you like my story**

**AOTC: well i mean i have to like my own story so yeah sure**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**And so here is another chapter for the story y'all love :) Thank you for all of the sweet comments from the previous chapter! I'm glad to be back.**

* * *

**Fang POV**

"Nicholas!"

"Grandma happy birthday." I said with as much enthusiasm as I get out. I wrapped my free arm around her to give her a hug. In my other arm was her birthday present from me. I handed it to her without saying anything.

As soon as she unwrapped the dark blue almost black wrapping paper she squealed, "Oh Nicholas I love it!". I silently watched as she place the #1 Grandma mug in the china cabinet along with the 5 others I had gotten her in the previous years.

I walked to the massive dining table and took my usual seat near the bathroom.

I quietly listened in on Mom and Dad's conversation as Nudge and Angel were giving Grandma their presents.

"When are you going to tell her?!" I heard Mom fiercely whisper to Dad.

"Never. Not even if my life depends on it." Dad answered in a hushed voice.

What the hell were they talking about? I wondered.

Mom looked like she was going to tell Dad something but then Grandma, Angel, and Nudge took their seats at the table.

Right as Grandma sat down her butler came over and started pouring wine into the adults glasses.

"How's school kids?" Grandma asked as she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Mom please. It's your birthday we should be talking about you." Dad said with love in his voice and eyes.

Nudge didn't wait for Grandma's answer before she started talking again. "It is soooooooo cool! The school is so big and there are so many different kinds of kids there. We've become friends with triplets named Iggy, Gazzy, and Max. They have the biggest house I've seen and we spent the night there the other day. Their neighbor is one of the meanest girls in school. Fortunately Max knows how to stand up for herself and keep her ground. Her brother Gazzy showed me how to make smoke bombs the other day and Iggy is in the hospital right now. He was just diagnosed with eye cancer and now he's blind which is really sad. But then we ate a bunch of gummy worms and everyone started to feel better. We invited Max here but she said she didn't want to go."

"No! She lied! She didn't want to go because you freaked her out by talking about Itex." I suddenly said defensively.

Dad slowly turned toward Nudge just as I realized what I had just done.

"You did what?" Dad said seething with anger and a pause in between each word.

"It was an accident!" Nudge choked out. "We all know what happens when I talk a lot. Sometimes I end up blurting things out and then-"

Dad stopped her by slamming his hand onto the wooden table. He stood up knocking the chair over.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?!" He shouted with force.

All of the girls had a terrified look on their face. Especially Nudge.

"I-I-I-I forgot." Nudge said trembling.

"Oh you forgot! Like that time you forgot not to talk about your wings in front of your friends in Colorado. You didn't even stop yourself when you showed them! Or how about that time you flew to school and let people see you while we lived in Wyoming?! What about that? How about when you went out on Halloween with your wings out in Maine? What if someone realized that it wasn't a costume. And finally releasing top secret Itex information at a school assembly for the beginning of the year in California? When is this going to stop?"

Dad took a breath. Before he could go on Grandma stepped in.

"James she's just a child! She doesn't know better!"

"Damn right she doesn't." he responded.

"Honey maybe you should go out and get some fresh air." Mom said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe you should stop wasting our money on hair dye to cover up the gray roots because it's not working!" Dad snapped as he stormed out of the room.

Mom quickly hurried in the direction of the guest room and the silent Angel led Grandma to her bedroom. Nudge followed behind them.

Now it was just me, a table full of food, and the butler.

"Mr. Walker," he said in his deep voice, "this might be a bad time but would you like any chicken."

I was about to tell him to can it but then I quickly replied with a "yes". In seconds I had a beautiful chicken breast sitting on my plate. I started to cut it when I heard the front door slam. I panicked and dropped my utensils and hurried toward where Mom had gone.

I knocked on the guest bedroom door and heard a muffled "Who is it?"

"Fang."

The door opened and I saw my mother standing there with tears in her eyes. She pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around her shaking body.

I quietly told her that it was going to be okay. She let go and made her way to the couch and took a seat. Like any good son, I did the same and grabbed her hand.

"Why do you let him do that to you? Bully you." I ask.

"He's just mad right now. He'll be fine in a bit."

"No. He always does this and you never stand up for yourself."

"You try standing up to him." she countered.

Good point I thought.

Dad has had anger issues for as long as I can remember. When we were little he would scream at us if we did something wrong. Even at the littlest things such as screaming in the house or dropping a glass plate. Surprisingly Angel and I don't do that. When I get angry I bottle it inside of me. When Angel gets angry she separates herself from the situation. We don't know how Nudge is with anger because she hardly gets angry.

"Go check on Grandma and your sisters." Mom said breaking the comforting silence.

I didn't say anything as I walked out of the room. I quietly tip-toed out of the room, past dad angrily chewing on a slab of chicken in the dining room, and down the hall toward Grandma's room. I started to turn the handle when I felt something like a needle poke my right leg. I looked down and saw Lobster, Grandma's gray tabby, clawing at my leg hair.

"Quit it!" I whispered loudly. Unfortunately that made him sink his claws into my skin. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep from screaming. Then I proceeded to to lightly kicking him and shooing him off before I entered the room.

"Hello?" I called out as I shut the bedroom door.

There was no answer.

I stood in the middle of the room and did a 360. Everything looked untouched.

Then I heard giggling in the bathroom. I made my way toward the doors and threw them open. There I saw all three girls painting each others nails.

They quickly looked up, startled that I had interrupted their girl session, then went back to painting.

"Can we help you dear?" Grandma asked in her old woman voice.

"Uhh... I was just checking to see if y'all were okay."

Angel, who had been quiet at the table stood up almost knocking over a mint green nail polish bottle, and said "We're fine. Now hurry on and don't let the door hit you on the way out.

I felt Nudge and Angel's hands in my back as they pushed me out and slammed the door behind me.

Okay then I thought.

Just then Lobster appeared out of nowhere and started using his tail to tickle my legs as he weaved in between them. I crouched down to rub his head when I saw a folded up paper on the ground. I reached over and picked it up.

As I started to unfold it the bathroom door slowly creaked open. I quickly shoved the paper in my pocket and slouched on the ground next to Lobster. Nudge slipped out of the bathroom with her nails wet judging by how she was holding them in the air with her fingers spread apart.

"What do you think Dad is going to do?" Nudge asked with fear in her voice.

"I don't know. The worst he would do is make us move again but I doubt he will do that. It was just the word Itex. He'll probably just give you a warning and more lessons on how to keep your mouth shut."

Nudge nodded in response.

"All of those other times were accidents." Nudge blurted. "You do know that right?"

"Yes I know. You just need to work on not talking so much."

"That probably won't ever happen." Nudge answered as a joke but I didn't take it as one.

"Well then if you don't we're going to have to keep moving every time you blurt something out!" I said loudly suddenly angry.

Nudge looked like she wanted to shrink into a ball but I wasn't done yet.

"Did you ever think how it feels for the rest of us? Angel and I. How do you think I feel when I finally make a friend after three months in a new school and then you run your fat mouth and then we're moving! How would you feel? You're so selfish sometimes! You never think about the rest of the family at all! If police find out about us then that's it. We'll be taken away from our family and friends and probably experimented on or locked up. Try thinking about someone other than yourself for once."

Bottle it up. Bottle it up. I told myself. Keep your feelings inside. Don't let anyone know that you're angry.

I stood up letting Lobster fall from my lap to the white carpet. I then proceeded to practically stomping out and making my way to the kitchen, forgetting Dad was there too. As I walked in I thought Thank goodness Max didn't come.

I took a seat along the island and grabbed the pot of mashed potatoes. Carefully, I scooped out a giant blob of potatoes with the spoon and started eating in. Then dad walked in and said the two words I wished I would never have to hear again.

We're moving.

* * *

**More next week! **

**PS: Again if you want me to check out your story don't hesitate to ask. PM me or comment. I'd be happy to have another thing to read!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So so sorry! I'm trying to make update days Tuesdays but I have had final reviews and such. At least summer is almost here :)**

* * *

**Max POV**

Iggy came home the next day.

He wasn't as happy as I thought he would've been. Sulking is one way to describe how he was acting by the time we pulled up to the house in the car.

Gazzy and I had to guide him from the car to the base of the stairs inside. Just that resulted in me getting a scrape on my knee and Gazzy being poked in both eyes. Mom had to go to work so it was our job to keep Iggy safe.

While walking, Iggy was breathing extremely hard. I couldn't tell if it was from exhaustion or from anger. Probably anger. Anger for losing his eyes. Anger for the fact he would need to be helped around the house. Anger for feeling weak. Anger for being crippled. Just anger.

"We're going to go up the stairs now. You think you can handle that? Or do you want to stay down here?" Gazzy said quietly to his older brother.

"You think I can't handle a couple of stairs?!" Iggy spit out. "I'm fine."

I looked at Iggy. Even with no eyes I could see the anger on his face. Anger.

"Alright then." Gazzy said with an a loud exhale of breath.

"Left." I called out and Iggy lifted his left foot onto the first step.

"Right." Iggy put his right foot on the right step.

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"Right."

And so on. All the way to the top. All the way to Iggy's room.

As soon as Iggy touched his bed he was out cold. Gazzy and I positioned his body under the covers and tucked him in. As we were walking out I whispered an "I love you" then switched the lights off and shut the door quietly.

Gazzy went to the bathroom and I made my way down stairs after that. When my foot touched the bottom step I heard a voice that wasn't my mother's. As quietly as I could I made my way towards the kitchen and peeked around the corner. There I saw the one girl who I knew that truly loved Iggy not for his looks, but his personality. Ella.

"Max!" she practically shouted when she saw me. She hung up her phone and embraced me in a rib cracking hug. While hugging, I realized the she was crying. I patted her back gently as she sobbed onto mine. No matter what would happen we would still be best friends.

"M-M-M-Max it's terrible." Ella blubbered.

"Shhh it's okay. It's okay. Don't worry Iggy is fine."

She quickly dropped her arms and stepped back. "What? What's wrong with Iggy?"

"Wait what are you talking about?" I asked clearly confused.

"You go first." Ella said in between sniffles. "It can't be worse than my news."

"No. No. You go first. You're the guest."

"And as the guest I insist you should go first." Ella countered. "What could be worse with my news?"

I shook my head slightly and stared at the ground. How was I going to tell her that the one guy she loves was blind and we didn't tell her? How will she react when she finds out Fang knew before her, my best friend?

"Well," I started reluctantly, "Iggy has been sick," I cleared my throat, "for quite some time." I coughed, choking back the tears that threatened to spill out of my eyes at any moment. "We didn't find out about this until a couple days ago. It all started with his headaches and fevers. He didn't tell us about those because he feels strong when he doesn't ask for help. Sometimes the strongest thing someone can do is ask for help. Then all of a sudden Iggy couldn't handle it and he fell, along with his hopes and dreams. He fell down those stairs and busted his head open." I said pointing my finger behind me. "I wish I could say he was okay but then I'd be lying. He was hurt physically and mentally." I paused. "Ya know the Life Alert Help I've Fallen and Can't Get Up commercials? How everyone thinks it so funny to see the elderly actors and their terrible acting?" Ella nodded weakly. "Well it's not so funny when it's your brother whose head is bleeding and has a burning forehead hotter than hot coals because of a fever.

We called 911 and they took him away. I drove Gazzy to the hospital while Mom rode with Iggy. I stayed for a bit but I couldn't be there. I felt trapped. The pale white walls were closing in on me and I had to get out. For some reason I drove to school. I just needed my friends and y'all were there but school is not the place to go when you want to cool down. People laugh and point at you when they see you've been crying. So I started to cry harder and yell louder at people. It's just hard for me to express my feelings when you bottle up your emotions. That's why I exploded like that. I just couldn't hold it in anymore." I stopped.

"What happened next?" Ella asked quietly.

I started to feel tears run down my face. "I needed my best friend and you never came. Fang is just Fang. He has no emotions. No sympathy for the hurt or accused. But yet I opened up to him anyway when it could've been you or B or Anabel. Anybody but him would've been fine!"

"Max I'm so sorry I didn't-" I cut her off.

"So Fang drove me back to the hospital and we waited. We waited. And waited. We waited quite a while for the doctors to tell us what happened and what was going to happen. I was told earlier that Iggy had eye cancer in one of his eyes. The doctors had three options I think but Mom choose the one she thought would be the best. Iggy had his eyes removed. They removed the other eye just incase it had the cancer cells in it also. We got to see Iggy after the surgery. We all thought Iggy had glass eyes in but they weren't. They were just eye-like sticker things on his eyelids."

It was like it was some cruel joke the doctors played on us.

"Iggy said he was fine because it was fate. He believes everything happens for a reason and that someone or something will benefit from this. I don't. I think we are being punished for..."

"For what?" Ella asked.

For what we are. Because we aren't humans, we're bird kids who don't belong on this planet. We're abominations.

I ignored her and continued, "He stayed overnight for observations and was let go today. Just getting him into the house from the driveway caused me to get this." I said pointing to the dry blood on my knee.

I stopped. There was nothing else to say. I didn't realize I was mad at Ella for not being there when I needed her most until now. We're best friends and best friends help each other through hard times. I mean like Fang is one of my good friends to but he's not the ideal friend that would help a girl through a block in the road.

"I sorry." Ella wailed. "It's just so hard to read you sometimes. Sometimes you can be acting like this after you forget your homework or something because I know how serious you are about your education. I just wish you would trust me completely."

"I do trust-"

"No you don't. There are things you don't tell me. Things that don't relate to school, sports, or the social life you barely have. I'm not going to be suspicious and investigate your life but it would be nice to not be left out of the loop so many times. Plus I thought you like liked Fang. Y'all seem close enough so we sent him."

"I understand. Some Things I might never be able to tell you but I want you to respect that." I told her.

"You left out the fact that you invited Nudge and Angel to the hospital and not me."

Oh shit.

"I know you're mad at me but maybe I should be mad at you because you didn't tell me. I'm a bad friend? You're a bad friend for not telling me the one person I love has cancer!" Ella screamed.

"How did you find out?" I whispered

"Nudge sent me a picture of y'all playing Never Have I Ever."

Screw you Nudge.

"She can't ever shut up can she?" I said with a quiet chuckle.

"No she can't. She almost told Iggy that I made a scrapbook with just his face in it."

I snorted but then I remembered how Fang looked so mad at her for talking about Itex.

"The thing is," Ella started, "I feel like the Ride's and Walker's are much closer than I thought and have more in common then all of us think. Y'all seem like opposites in some ways but when y'all are together it's like your powerful enough to rule the world."

I froze up. My heart was hammering in my chest, threatening to explode at any moment. I know she knew. She had to know. Just then Gazzy walked in saving the day.

I felt his hand on my back. "I heard everything. I think she knows." He whispered into my ear and then went to sit at the island. I watched him at he grabbed a green apple and bit into it.

All of a sudden we heard a crash. I hurried to the stairs where I saw Iggy out of bed clutching his hand.

"Iggy! What are you doing?!" I asked alarmed. I helped him down the rest of the stairs. "So I'm assuming you hurt your hand trying to get down?"

"I heard y'all yelling."

"How? The walls are sound proofed. You shouldn't have been able to hear anything?" I whispered to him.

"I don't know. But I heard it." He paused before adding, "So she really made a scrapbook of me?"

I groaned out of disgust for the two lovers who would not confess their love for each other.

I carefully led Iggy to the kitchen and helped him sit onto a chair near Gazzy.

"Ella? Are you here? I swear I heard your voice." Iggy asked looking around the room.

"I'm here." Ella squeaked.

"Come here." Iggy said while putting his arms out.

Without hesitation Ella practically skipped into his arms and help him.

Then I remembered Ella wanted to say something.

"Hey Ells? You said you had something to tell me?" I asked.

She let go of Iggy and shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing."

"C'mon Ella just say it." Iggy insisted, "We won't judge."

She looked at me. Then Gazzy. And Finally to Iggy. She took a deep breath a said two words I'd never expect her to say, "I'm moving."

* * *

**If anyone is even reading this I have an announcement to make. I will not be able to update from June 11 - July 6. I am going to camp and am not allowed to have any electronics. This includes my laptop, phone, MP3, etc. You don't need to worry about me not writing. I'm just going to be on a little vacation.**

**More on the way! \\(*o*)/**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyo I'm back from camp. I had a lot of fun but I missed writing for yall. I know this is overdue but here ya go!**

* * *

**Gazzy POV**

"You're moving?!" I whispered loudly.

Oh! Hey there. I wasn't expecting you to hear that. Incase you have forgotten who I am I'm Gazzy. I'm older than Max but younger than Iggy. I like to build bombs with my brother and I'm known for my explosive gas. Yeah. It's a gift.

Anyway back to reality. Iggy has just gotten home from the hospital and he went to go take a nap. I went to the bathroom and Max made her way downstairs where she saw her best friend Ella. Like all stereotypical girls in the 21st century, they fought, cried, then made up. You're probably thinking Gazzy, how do you know this? Well my dear friend, I was spying on them the whole time. Max is my baby sister and she won't get hurt under my watch. As soon as I heard Ella and her suspicious assumptions, I had to take charge. I walked into the kitchen and sat down. That shut Ella up. Then Iggy, being the stupid boy he is, tried getting down the stairs by himself. Max led him to the kitchen and sat him down. I then zoned out for a couple minutes and once I saw the PDA between Iggy and Ella I was thought nope and hurried upstairs.

Now I'm on the phone with our good friend Fang who just called to tell me that he's moving! I just heard Max scream "You're moving?!" too. I hope it's not because Nudge or Angel is giving her the same phone call.

"What do you mean you're moving?" I asked Fang.

His answer was muffled but I clearly understood it. "I mean we leave after Christmas break."

"But y'all just moved here!" I exclaimed. They couldn't leave! I felt like they were the only ones who understood us Ride's.

"I don't have a choice. When Dad says we're going to do something that means it's going to happen."

I was silent for a moment. They just couldn't leave.

"Hey Gazzy I gotta go. Can you please not tell anyone yet? I just needed to get this off of my chest and I trust you. Bye."

I was still sitting there in shock for another 5 minutes. I turned my phone into sleep mode and sat there. My mind was racing and wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

What the hell?! How is Max going to take this? She'll be devastated. I saw the connection between her and Fang. They clearly like each other. The signs are everywhere. The "meet up" at the local burger place last weekend, him driving her to the hospital, and when we played hide and seek and she was all over him.

Wait.

What am I doing?

Here I am sitting in my dark bedroom thinking about my younger sisters love life when one of my best friends is moving in two months!

I have to do something to stop this I thought.

I grabbed a white sheet of paper and pushed everything off of my desk like they do in the movies. I slammed the paper down and started sketching my plans. It was perfect. I looked at the paper and read: _**Step 1: Talk**_.

I folded the paper 3 times and shoved it into my back pocket. I then rushed downstairs and crashed into Max almost knocking her down. One look at her face and I knew she knew they were moving.

_I have to act clueless_ I thought.

I muttered a "Sorry" and ran outside. Being the athlete I am I sprinted to the Walker household which was just around the block. When I arrived I stood in the front yard and observed their house for a while. I noticed that Nudge and Fang's car was gone and the light was on in Mr. Walker's office. There was a patch of dead grass under the big oak tree and flower pots lined the front porch. The rocking chair swayed slightly due to the wind and the pine trees were dropping pine needles.

I walked up there driveway and rang the doorbell. I listened as the bells filled the house. I heard a handle turn and watched as the white door opened and standing at it was Mr. Walker.

"The kids aren't here Gazzy." He said and started to shut the door.

With my ninja reflexes I set my foot in between the door and the wall to prevent it from closing.

"Actually sir, I was here to talk to you."

He looked me up and down as if he were trying to find something wrong with me. I had on light brown khakis and a black button down from school yesterday. _Shit. I never changed my clothes. I probably smell bad too_ I thought.

"About what?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Rumors." I replied, "About your family."

"My office." He said and walked off.

I entered the Walker household and shut the door behind me.

I slipped my muddy Nike shoes off at the front door. The Walkers had a strict no shoes in the house rule. I learned that the hard way. Let's just say having Mr. Walker scream in your face for half an hour and being kicked out of the house isn't how you want to spend your Saturday.

I followed Mr. Walker through the oddly super clean house. Being careful not to break anything, I entered his office.

"Have a seat."

I took a seat.

"Now Gazzy, may I ask what kind of rumors you've been hearing?" He asked also taking a seat.

"Terrible ones. So terrible that it doesn't seem true." I answered crossing my arms over my chest.

"What about the terrible rumors and my family should I know about?" He said with an eyebrow raise.

"According to people at school, y'all are moving."

His jaw clenched and he made a fist.

"And according to those people it's because y'all have a secret you refuse to tell." I said, baiting him into admitting the real reason they were moving.

"Who the hell told you?" He demanded with his anger rising.

If it was a normal day I would've backed up and gotten my ass out of there. But today was no ordinary day. I felt more confident in myself.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is my friends are moving again. I did the liberty in searching up where y'all have lived and for how long."

"You didn't." He threatened.

"Oh I did." I told him even though I actually didn't. I read a while back when you want to blackmail someone you have to pretend that you actually know what you're doing. So I'm pretending I know all of the Walker family secrets.

"Get out." He said pointing towards the door.

"I know y'all moved because someone kept finding out your secret. What are y'all? Vampires? Zombies? Werewolves? Hmm?" I said mockingly. "Animal and people hybrids? Bigfoot? Murders? Thieves?"

Mr. Walker sat there staring at a pile of papers in the corner of the room.

"Get the hell out of my house!" He screamed.

"There it is! More proof that y'all don't belong. You say house when this town with these people should be your home. There is a difference ya know."

"Get out!" He bellowed.

"Nice talking with you." I told him as I made my way towards the door.

I walked to the front door and slipped my muddy shoes on. Then I stomped around the house a bit. I hurried outside before I was caught and sprinted back to my street.

Well I didn't prove anything I thought. I just got him angry again.

I sighed and took my time walking home.

Why am I such a loser? I have no life and barely any friends. You may be thinking that I one of the most popular guys in the school so I must have tons of friends right? Wrong. Those people just like me for my looks or the fact that I am good at sports. Max actually has true friends. Iggy has Ella. I have nothing. Max can fly super fast and Iggy is an amazing cook. I just do impressions that people at school think are ridiculous. I just want to make a difference in the world. I want to feel special and have people remember me.

I walked into the house and the first thing I saw was Iggy still making out with Ella.

"Get a room." I growled.

They didn't look up as I stomped upstairs. As I flopped down onto my bed my phone rang. I reached over and saw it was Fang.

I picked up the phone and said, "Hello?".

"What the hell man?" He asked. "What did you do to my dad?"

I didn't want to deal with anyone with the last name Walker right now. I decided to give Fang a bit of his own medicine. One to three sentence answers.

"Nothing."

"Well obviously you did something! He locked himself in his office and refuses to talk."

"Why do you assume it's me?"

"Because you're the only one I told that we were moving."

"So?"

"The Gazzy I know wouldn't just sit there and do nothing. He would try to make a difference."

"What if it was me? Are you going to stop being my friend? You're leaving anyway."

"No. I just want to tell you to let me handle it."

I didn't say anything.

"I'll try to convince him to get us to stay but it might take a while. If I need your help I'll tell you." Fang continued.

"Okay."

"And by the way Gazzy, thanks for making our living room all muddy."

"No problem." I told him.

"Before you hang up I have one more thing to say."

"Yes?"

"Thanks Gazzy." Fang said. I hung up and flopped back onto my bed.

Dear God what did I just do? I probably won't be welcome to the Walker household for a while. I pulled the paper out of my back pocket and unfolded it into its original rectangle shape.

_**Step 2:**_, the paper read, _**Search**_. By search it means to search for answers and clues to why they could be moving. Search for ways to stop the move.

I know Fang told me to stay out of it but if Fang truly new who and what I am he would know that I am incapable of staying out of things I'm already apart of.

* * *

**Hope yall liked that. Can we please get at least 5 reviews for this chapter? It would mean the world to me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm a bit unsure about this chapter so tell me what you think. **

**Also a message for a few of the people who commented:**

**Panic Disco said: YOU TAKE SO DAMN LONG TO UPDATE WOMAN LOL**

**I say: You sound just like my friend lol**

**Guest said: I've been reviewing every chappie i read lol**

**I say: When I saw my review count went from 80 to 95 I was extremely surprised lol**

**Also tbh I don't know much about eye cancer so I apologize if something isn't medically correct. **

**I will try my hardest to update faster. **

* * *

**Max POV**

Everyone I love leaves me.

Or I have to leave them.

It all started when I was born when my Dad went missing. I never met him and I barely know anything about him now.

Then in the 3rd grade, my best friend Nathaniel moved to Kansas City. We had been friends for as long as I could remember. Not long after our first birthday Mom took us to a daycare while she went to work for a couple hours each day. Nathaniel and I became best friends since then. I remember he was very interested in fossils and rocks. I wonder if he still is.

It got worse as I got older.

In 6th grade my friend John told me he was moving. It was hard because we had been friends since the 4th grade. I sobbed in bed every night until he moved. You may think I'm pretty weak for crying like that but he was like my other half. Sometimes I would pretend that John was a bird kid too. That way we would never have to leave each other.

7th grade was the year my aunt passed away. She had just given birth to my baby cousin but had never woken up. I don't know the details but I do know she passed away right after Valentine's Day.

My best friend moved away without telling me in the 9th grade. It was the last week of school and she hadn't shown up. I texted her and she said she had moved. I asked her why she didn't tell me and she replied with "I didn't want to hurt you." Sometimes not knowing hurts more than knowing. A piece of my heart broke off after that.

Now this. My best friend in the whole wide world was moving. She was leaving me just as the others had did.

_Maybe I'm cursed_ I thought._ Maybe people I'm close with just can't stand to be near me._

Today was the first day of December. Mom didn't make us go back to school after Iggy went to the hospital. She needed us to help out with him.

Iggy has gotten better. Him and Ella finally admitted they had feelings for each other. Now everywhere I go I see them kissing. On the bright side he has improved on walking by himself. He used to grip my arm and slowly inch his way toward our destination but I guess something inside of him clicked. He claimed it to be his hearing. He can zone into specific sounds such as a toilet flushing or a cat meow from all the way down the street. One day he decided to give me a very unnecessary detailed description of what Lissa and her one-night-stand were doing in bed the previous night. Not my ideal story while I'm eating breakfast.

For Thanksgiving Fang and his family went out of town and we stayed here. Mom's side of the family came and we had a buffet. After we ate we all went outside and had a Mario Kart Wii competition. I'm surprised the neighbors (specifically Lissa) didn't complain on how loud we were. Our dinner consisted of a mix of food. Turkey of course but also fried okra, mac-n-cheese, ham, an assortment of veggies, fruit trays, etc. For the rest of Thanksgiving break I sat in my dark room watching Netflix.

Now we have to go back to school. Thankfully we have about 3 weeks until Winter Break. But for right now I need to figure out how to get Ella to stay. I can't finish high school without my best friend.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted into the house.

"Wait!" Iggy cried. I watched as he carefully walked toward me without crashing into anything. Iggy silently got into the passenger side of Steven.

"Where's Gazzy?" He asked.

"He went in early with Mom. He's flunking math so Mom went to go talk with his teacher."

"Oh." Iggy said quietly.

We drove in silence for the 7 minutes it takes to get to school. As soon as we pulled up I could feel people staring. Their gazes made my cheeks go red from embarrassment. Thank God Iggy can't see.

"They're staring aren't they?" Iggy asked.

"Yes." I gulped.

I heard him sigh. "Well, let's get this over with."

He stepped out of the car into the open sunlight. I followed. Together we marched into the school. Right as we opened the doors and stepped in the whole hallway became quiet.

All of a sudden the red headed devil hooked her arm into my brother's arm. Lissa then shouted, "Let's have a big round of applause for Iggy! He defeated eye cancer but gave up his sight to live!" She then proceeded to giving Iggy a big kiss right on the lips as the students around us clapped.

I pulled Iggy off of her and whispered, "Will you be okay?".

He nodded just as Lissa grabbed his arm and took them to class.

I knew what she was doing. _What?_ You might ask. She's trying to make herself seem like the good guy who pities the crippled kid. And it's working.

I sighed and made my way to class, skipping the cafeteria.

Adjusting my backpack straps and ignoring all of the stares, I walked into first period.

As I walked in I see Ella sitting by herself with a gloomy look on her face.

"When do you leave?" I asked.

"Friday." she replied without looking up at me.

We didn't talk again until lunch when the subject was brought up again.

"You're moving?!" B exclaimed, "You can't move yet!"

"I don't have a choice." Ella answered.

"Why are you leaving?" Anabel asked.

"My dad had a job transfer. In Baton Rouge, Louisiana."

We're all silent for a moment. Then B spoke up.

"Did you ever watch Hannah Montana as a kid?" B asked to no one in particular.

Nudge, who had been silent the whole time, started to talk.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That was my favorite show! Oliver was like my soulmate. And Miley was such a badass with the wig and such. And her brother! He was so short! Oh and that one extremely short kid! What's his name? Rico! Oh yeah! He scared me. I loved Miley's best friend. Now she was the best one on that show. Well, next to Miley's dad. He was awesome. I loved how western he was."

Before Nudge could start up again Gazzy put his hand over her mouth.

"Anyway," B continued, "You know when Miley's best friend was moving?"

We all nodded and said yes.

"Well why doesn't Ella just live with one of us? That way she doesn't have to leave."

"That's so cool!" Anabel exclaimed with excitement.

"That is a great idea." Angel agreed.

Ella, who had not smiled once since she had told us the news, had the biggest smile on her face. "I'll have to ask but I think my Dad will say yes!"

Everyone started to cheer but then I realized something.

"Wait" I said.

No one listened.

"Y'all. Wait." I said a little louder.

No one listened.

"Hey! Y'all! Wait!" I shouted loud enough for other tables to turn their heads toward us.

Everyone looked at me.

"Thank you." I muttered. I cleared my throat and continued, "Who would Ella stay with? Because I'm sure all of us would be honored and excited to have Ella live with us."

"Even though it was my idea, I can't let you stay with us. The extra room and my Grandmothers." B said.

"I'll ask if you can stay with us." That came from Anabel. "I think my parents will say yes."

"Not us." Fang answered. "Not enough rooms."

"Y'all have plenty of rooms what are you talking about?" I asked.

Fang looked at Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel.

"Is there something I'm not getting?" I asked.

No one answered.

"Okay then." I said

"No it's just that, uh, we have family that comes over a lot and we need the extra rooms." Angel said, backing Fang up.

"Nudge told me your parents don't like when family comes over because they make a mess. That's why yall never let family over." I countered.

The four looked nervously at each other. As if they were hiding something.

"Ella can stay with us!" Gazzy shouted, changing the subject.

"We have that extra room that connects with Max's bathroom." Iggy said, "And Mom won't say no. She loves Ella!"

The conversation ended after that because the bell had rung. We all made our way to class and before we knew it school was over and I was driving Gazzy and Iggy home.

"So Lissa huh?" I said breaking the awkward silence.

"No. Shut up I don't want to hear about it." Iggy quickly replied.

"Does Ella know?" Gazzy asked.

"No but I'll tell her. We haven't told many people about us yet. And I would never date Lissa." Iggy told us.

"Okay but you might want to do it quick. If Ella finds out first she'll be pissed off."

"Okay Mom." Iggy said sarcastically.

"Just saying." I replied as I pulled into the driveway.

We go in and do homework. Then at dinner the Ella topic comes back up.

"Mom?" I asked.

Mom looked up from her plate and turned to me.

"Max?"

"You know how Ella is moving right?" I asked.

She nodded.

"And you know how we are best friends in the whole wide world right?"

She nodded again.

"Well we don't want Ella to go and Ella doesn't want to go either. If she were to stay she would need a place to stay."

"What are you asking Max?" Mom asked clearly confused.

"Would it be okay if Ella moved in with us?" I blurted out.

Mom set her fork down and put on her I'm thinking face.

"She can stay in the room next to mine." I urged, "And I'll drive her to school."

Dinner ended without an answer from Mom. Still no answer after I showered and got into bed. Right as I opened my book Mom walks in.

"She can stay with us." Mom said immediately.

"Really?!" I shrieked.

"But," Mom continued, "You have to tell her."

"Tell her?"

"Tell her tell her. About the wings. Gazzy told me she's becoming suspicious. Max, how could you not tell me that?"

"I forgot okay?" I said defensively. "So the only way she can stay is if I tell her about the wings?"

"Yes." Mom answered.

"What if she doesn't want to stay after she finds out? What if we tell her and she tells everyone?"

"You'll just need to learn to trust her. She can't stay here and not know." Mom said. "All you have to do is trust her and tell her nothing but the truth, and then I'm sure she'll understand."

* * *

**Once again I'm unsure about this chapter. I don't know if the tense makes sense. (tense: past, present, future)**

**Can we try to get to 100 review? It would mean so much!**

**Also if you want me to check out your story and give feedback I'd be happy to help. Just say it in the comments of PM me.**

**Love y'all**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank y'all soooo much for 100 reviews! I'm so happy. As a surprise I decided to write a quick mini chapter in once again... Iggy's point of view! Yay! It was actually a bit difficult to write as blind Iggy because he can't see anything.**

**Now time for: Replying to reviews!**

**twinbooknerd8 said: Avoid all social life untill the next chapter is up.**

**I say: My life story right there.**

**I have an ant bite on my finger.**

* * *

**Iggy POV**

"Ella, there's something we need to talk about."

I carefully listened as she brought her head up facing me. I could picture the love in her eyes. Smile on her lips.

"Yes?" she asked.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"So what you're saying is Ella can stay with us but we need to tell her about the wings?" I asked Max.

"Yes."

"Did Ella say she could live with us? I don't want to tell her if she can't stay."

"She already asked and her Dad is okay with it. All you have to do is tell her."

"And you want me to tell her because...?"

She then said "I can't." as if it were obvious.

"Why not?" I asked clearly confused by the situation.

"I can't." she repeated. "You're her boyfriend. When y'all are all old and have wrinkles covering your body from head to toe y'all can look back on the moment you told her everything. Think of it as a trust and memory activity."

"Wow you're so considerate." I said with sarcasm in my voice. "You're such a great sister for giving me the burden of telling your best friend our biggest secret. I'm so glad you're here for me."

"That's the spirit!" Max said happily. Before I can say anything else I listened as her footsteps left the area where we were just talking.

**_Flashback Over_**

* * *

"Ella." I said and reached for her face. She helped me by guiding my hand to her cheek. I twirled my fingers into her hair. "You know how we said you could live with us right? Well Mom said the only way you can stay is if we tell you our biggest family secret. You can't freak out, okay?"

I feel as her head nod. I continued, "You can't tell anyone about this. Not B or Anabel or your family or Fang's family. No one."

"Are you dumping me?!" she blurted out completely off subject. "For Lissa I mean."

"What?" I said suddenly confused. "Why would I ever leave you?!"

"I heard Lissa kissed you. Did you kiss her back?"

I internally groan. That stupid red head. "No no its not that! And no I did not kiss her was my first day back and I walked into the school and she kissed me so I didn't have time to register what had happened until afterwards.

"Then what is it?" Ella questioned.

"Remember, you can't freak out until after I show you. Don't talk until I'm finished." I reminded her.

"Uhh..."

"Oh! It's nothing sexual or anything!" I reassured her.

"Are you sure because it sounds pretty sexuel." Ella said nervously.

"Ella. No. Just please. I'm gonna take my shirt off and show you something, okay?" Not waiting for an answer, I slowly pulled my shirt off. I then proceeded to extending my wings as far as I could. If you don't know yet my wings are a ghostly pale white. They resemble a big white seabird, like an albatross or something.

Ella was silent.

"Ella?" I asked scared of what she would think.

"Iggy?" she stuttered, "Are those wings?"

"Yes." I breathed out.

"And-and they're real?"

"Yes." I repeated.

I wished I could see her expression. I wanted to see her reaction.

In the middle of my thoughts I felt her cold hand touch the feathers. I tensed up, surprised at her action.

"Sorry." she whispered.

"No no it's fine." I told her.

She continued to stroke my wings.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

And I told her. From when we were born to present day. I told her about Dad and growing up with wings. I told her how we had to wear swim shirts and turn down party invitations. I told her about what it's like to fly.

"Wow."

"You're surprisingly calm about this. Are you okay Ella?" I asked concerned for my girlfriends safety. If I were her I would be getting the hell away from me.

"Yes. I'm just so amazed by this. This whole time my best friends have been bird kids and kept it a secret their whole life."

"Ella. You can't tell anyone. You have to promise for me and Max and Gazzy. For our safety."

No answer.

"Ella." I urged. "Please."

"So now I can live with y'all?" Ella asked avoiding answering the question.

"Yes."

I felt her cold body touch my warm one. Our lips connected and I felt my heart swell with love. My hands instantly went to her waist to steady her. Ella rested her hands on my face and neck.

"I love you." She whispered into the kiss.

My heart skipped a beat as I said, "I love you too."

We stopped kissing for a second and I rested my forehead against hers.

"I will always be there for you." I told her.

"And I promise to always be by your side and to never tell anyone about the wings." she told me.

I then crashed my lips against her and got lost in the kiss.

* * *

**How was that? Good? Bad? Ehh? I need y'all's feedback.**

**Lets do Question of the Chapter!**

**Kiss Marry Kill with... Fang, Dylan, and Iggy! Base it off of looks not personalities.**

**(If you don't know how to play you basically choose which one you would kiss, marry, and kill.)**

**Let's try to get to 105 reviews please? 4 reviews is all I am asking for. It helps a TON!**

**Thanks and love y'all**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yellow. How is everyone doing? A lot has happened since I last updated. I broke my toe (or severely bruised) and I have to take a break from cross country. One Direction's new song Drag Me Down came out and that's all I'm listening to. I also think I got the most reviews for one chapter after the previous update!**

**Now it's time for: Replying to Reviews!**

**Flowersocks2137 said: So when is Fang going to learn about the secret or show Max his wings? Is the story going to end after Fang leaves because I am seriously addicted to this fanfiction and may die of a heart attack if you end it! So keep that in mind... For my health! :)**

**I say: I can't say anything :) But I will say that I have the whole story planned out and it does NOT end any time soon. (hopefully)**

**CRAZILIOUS said: I love it can u make the chapters longer...(other stuff i dont feel like typing)**

**I say: That chapter was a short mini chapter. Do you mean the chapters in general or just chapter 18?**

**swaglicous123 said: More! I love texas born and raised. Can the walkers live with the rides? what about dylan and max? Max and fang? Agg im like nudge (**).**

**I say: My phone doesn't support some of the fonts that you used so when I pulled it up on my phone it looked like this: o e! i Lo e t sr wh jdu. I live in texas too. That's why i chose for this story to take place here because i know the area well. No answers to the other questions but Dylan may or might not come back.**

* * *

"Now class, if you add "_x_" to the left side of the equation it will balance out. Does anybody know how to..."

I yawned loudly, not paying any attention to today's lesson in class. I rubbed my eyes, picked up my number 2 mechanical pencil, and copied the equations on the board down into my notes.

"Can anyone come up and simplify this equation for me?" I heard the teacher ask.

Avoiding Mrs. Wilson's eye contact, I pretended to copy more equations in my notes when a piece of paper landed on my desk. I unfolded the paper and recognized Iggy's handwriting immediately.

**Iggy:**_ Are you okay?_, it read.

I whispered a "yes" knowing he would be able to hear me. I then handed the paper back to him.

A minute later I found the paper back on my already messy desk.

**Iggy:** _You don't look okay. Have you been getting sleep? Boy troubles? Ella and the you know what?_

I sighed. Even blind Iggy had to look out for me. I know I'm his baby sister but still.

"I said I'm fine." I once again whispered. "Are you okay?"

I threw the paper back towards Iggy hoping he would catch it. Unfortunately it hit Fang square in the nose. His usually zoned out look became surprised for a second then went back to the unimpressed look. He looked around trying to find out who threw the paper when he saw me staring at him. He gave me one of his rare smiles and opened the paper. I turned back around.

"Max. Could you give me an example of a simplified equation?" Mrs. Wilson asked, catching me off guard.

Panicked, I looked down at my notes and repeated an equation she had gone over at the beginning of class.

"Good. But maybe next time you could give me an equation that we haven't gone over in class."

I heard Iggy and Fang snicker behind me.

"Shut up." I said louder than I intended too.

"What was that Max?" Mrs. Wilson questioned.

"Oh nothing ma'am." I said outloud.

"Okay then. Let's continue."

Luckily for me Mrs. Wilson doesn't have the best hearing.

After receiving our homework, the bell rang and we headed to lunch.

"So boy problems huh?" I heard a voice behind ask as I left the classroom.

"Fuck off Fang." I told him as soon as recognized his voice.

"Someone's feisty." He said while bumping into me.

"Sorry I'm just extremely tired." I said while yawning.

"How's Ella?"

"Happy. She's been hanging out with Iggy lately. She helps him with his homework and takes him to his classes. Then he cooks for her and they talk and stuff. Just no time for Ella and Max. It's always Ella and Iggy."

"You sound jealous."

"What? No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. You are. You're jealous that your best friend prefers to hang out with your brother."

"Wow that's a lot of words Fang. Are you okay?"

"Fuck off Max." He told me.

"Wow someone's feisty." I teased.

He chuckled and took his seat at lunch.

_Maybe I am jealous_, I thought. She is my best friend after all. What kind of best friends don't hang out?

Once again I yawned loudly and put my head down. I just needed a few minutes of quiet at our table before Nudge-

"Hey Max are you okay?" I heard her ask.

I groaned and sat back up.

"She's having boy problems." Fang repeated.

I turned to him and punched him in the arm.

"No I'm just tired. We've been up late every night helping Ella settle in. Well I have. Ella's been with Iggy helping him." I told Nudge.

She nodded and then proceeded to opening her lunch box. I watched as she pulled out a sandwich, chips, cookies, and a fruit roll up. My stomach growled.

"Will someone come up with me to the lunch line?" I asked outloud. I didn't like to go alone.

"I'll go." Fang said while getting up. As soon as we started walking I heard some shout "Wait!"and I watched as Gazzy sprinted towards us.

"I need Fang." He told me.

"After we go to the lunch line."

"No I need him now." Gazzy repeated.

"Okay I'll wait here." I said crossing my arms.

"No. I mean- Ugh. Nudge go with Max to the lunch line." Gazzy commanded.

Nudge got up and started walking.

"Let's go Max." she told me.

I didn't start walking. I watched Gazzy pull Fang to the side.

"Have you told her yet?" Gazzy questioned.

Fang shook his head.

Before I could hear Fang's response Nudge was pulling me away towards that lunch line.

_They're hiding something_, I thought. And I'm gonna find out what it is.

"What do you think Fang and Gazzy are talking about?" I asked Nudge.

"Nothing." she said too quickly. "If anything it's probably girl problems. So anyway how's Ella doing? Is she settling in well? Homesick yet? What about Iggy? How's he adjusting? I don't think I could ever survive if I became blind. I couldn't possibly succeed in life. Do you-"

"Iggy's fine." I told her. "He has this new app that reads out everything for him and he already knew the braille system. Ella is also fine." I quickly grabbed a sandwich and chips. After paying I hurried back to the table, not wanting to hear anymore of Nudge's questions. I sat back down next to Fang. Looking around I saw everyone was having their own conversations. Ella and Iggy were talking and sitting close to each other. Thigh to thigh and shoulder to shoulder. Gazzy and Nudge were talking too. Is there something between them? I thought. B, Anabel, and Angel were talking in hushed voices. They kept looking over at Lissa and Maggie. That left me and Fang.

"What was that about?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Hmmm?"

"The thing with Gazzy."

"Oh. Nothing."

"Are you sure?" I questioned, not believing him.

"Yes I'm sure."

We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Max?"

"Fang?"

"Do you want to come do something with me this weekend?"

I gulped.

"Like a date?" I asked nervously. "Because I don't see you in that way."

"No no no." he reassured me. "An activity."

"What kind of activity?"

"Well I know how much you love football and all. Let's just say I was able to score some tickets to the Texans game." He said with another rare smile.

"Holy crap really?!" I exclaimed with excitement.

He nodded still smiling.

"I would love to! Oh my God! This is amazing how did you get the tickets?" I rambled.

"I have my ways." he said mysteriously.

All of a sudden Lissa slammed her ring covered hands down on our table.

We all stopped talking and turned our heads to her.

"So Iggy," she started, "How about you come over this weekend? We can hang."

We were all silent. I looked at a very uncomfortable Iggy.

"Lissa, I have a girlfriend." He said, putting his long arm around my best friend.

"Oh I see." Lissa said, not disturbed by this. "That still doesn't mean you can't come over."

"It kinda does." Iggy said, confused.

"Fine. What about you Gazzy?"

"Sorry Lissa I have plans." Gazzy said, avoiding eye contact.

"With whom?" Lissa questioned.

"Uhhh... Nudge!" he said quickly. Nudge's eyes went wide showing she had no idea that she was hanging out with Gazzy this weekend. "We are going to... Kemah Boardwalk."

If you don't know what Kemah Boardwalk is, it's a smaller scaled carnival on the water side. There are rides and games along with restaurants. We hadn't been there in forever.

"Tragic that you can't come." Lissa replied. "Fang?"

"Nope." Fang said, popping the p.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Can I help you change your mind?"

"No."

"Why not?" a suddenly irritated Lissa said.

"I have plans." Fang replied as if it were obvious.

"With whom?" Lissa demanded.

"Max." Fang said plainly.

Everyone's eyes turned to me. I felt my face turn red. Wait. Why was I embarrassed? We weren't dating. We weren't going on a date. We were going to a football game as friends.

"Well then you should definitely cancel your plans with her and spend the night at my house."

"I think I'll keep my plans with Max." Fang said cooly.

Saving us from having to spend anymore time with Lissa, the bell rang. I immediately got up and hurried to my next class.

"You're going on a date with Fang?!" Angel screamed in my ear as soon as I had exited the cafeteria.

"No. We're just hanging out this weekend." I reassured her.

"Sure." Angel said with an arm cross and an eyebrow raise. "Just call me if anything goes wrong."

"I won't need to call you because there's nothing between us!" I shouted down the hall towards her, "We're just friends!"

As soon as Angel walked away I groaned and leaned against the wall. I watched Ella and Iggy walk by holding hands, Nudge and Gazzy laughing, B and Anabel talking to Maggie, and then an angry Lissa stomp towards me.

"So Max, you and Fang." She started.

"No. Don't start it. We aren't dating we're just hanging out. If you want to date him go for it I don't care. Just not this weekend. Really. Did you not just hear me yell at Angel?" I bursted out.

"Who's Angel?" Lissa asked, confused.

I sighed. How could she want to date Fang if she didn't even know who his siblings were?

"Nevermind." I said, shaking my head. "Date Fang for all I care. Just not this weekend."

"Good." She said with an evil smile. "Maggie! Stop talking to those losers and let's go!" Lissa called out. She snapped her fingers to get Maggie's attention, as if Maggie were a dog. Maggie scrambled over to Lissa and they headed to their next class.

Thankfully the rest of the day went by fast. Classes zoomed by and before I knew it Gazzy was driving me home. He had finally gotten his permit the other day. I told him he could drive my car as long as I gave him permission.

It was just Gazzy and I coming home from school. Iggy and Ella wanted to stay after school to finish some project up.

All of a sudden the car jerked forward.

"Careful!" I shouted. "If you break my car you're going to pay for a new one."

"Yeah I know I know." Gazzy reassured me. "I wish Iggy was with us. I miss building bombs with him. Sometimes I wish Ella had never moved in."

"Me too." I agreed.

I recalled back on the conversation Fang and I had before lunch. I am greedy, I admitted to myself. I am greedy and selfish. I always want. I want this, I want that. But right now I want my bestfriend back. I helped her move in while she was messing around with Iggy. I at least deserve some time with her. Along with greed and selfishness, I am jealous. Jealous that Ella rather hang out with Iggy than me. But the problem with jealousy is, once it starts, it never stops.

* * *

**Good chapter? Yes? No?**

**Who do yall want the next chapter narrated by? Fang? Max? Iggy? Everyone?**

**QOTC (question of the chapter) (i donut know why im doing this it just seems cool okay?)**

**Favorite band?**

**My answer: IMAGINE DRAGONS! THEY ARE MY FAVORITE**


	20. Chapter 20

**I am back for another chapter. A quick note before I do my review answering and y'all read the story. In honor of 20 chapters and reaching 100 reviews, I have decided to write a 3 part chapter! (hopefully 3 parts. i dont know yet im still writing). This is part 1 and it is in Nudge, Ella, Max, and B's Point of Views (POV if you havent caught on yet.) I'm hoping they are longer and y'all enjoy them!**

**Time to answer reviews!**

**KatFangirling said: Umm... Hello?! Where are the res of the chapters! I NEED more chapters! I'm addicted to your story! Finish it girly! You said you already had it typed out already! Push through! Finish strong!**

**I say: I'm sorry I actually don't have it all typed out. I said that on one of my chapters from last year before I stopped writing for a few months. When I stopped writing I deleted everything that had to do with fanfiction. But I'm glad you like my story and I will try to write faster!**

* * *

**Nudge POV**

"So what exactly is Kemah Boardwalk?" I asked Gazzy. We were in the car headed toward this place called Kemah Boardwalk. Why? you might be asking. Gazzy asked me if I wanted to hang with him after Lissa, the school slut, asked him out.

"You'll see." Gazzy teased. With his free hand, he grabbed mine and squeezed it. I watched the buildings light up in the night sky.

"It's a good thing you passed your driver's test." I said.

"Yeah. Fourth times a charm." He said with a smile.

"And you're sure Max won't mind you borrowing her car?"

He had stolen Max's car without asking her. I could picture her right now, angry. She's probably calling my brother, Fang, right now.

"Nah. She's totally fine with it." Gazzy reassured me.

**Max POV**

"Where the hell is my car?!" I screamed. Nobody was home though. I let out an angry and frustrated sigh. Picking up my phone, I called Fang.

"Yes Max?" He said when he picked the phone up.

"I don't have my car!" I exploded, "Gazzy or Ella took it so now we don't have a ride!"

"Calm down. Calm down." he said, "I'll see if our car is here."

He set the phone down to go check his garage. I paced up and down the hallway. It was probably Gazzy, I thought. Ella would never take my car. Would she?

**Ella POV**

"Where the hell is my car?!" I heard Max scream.

Oh boy, I thought. Gazzy must have taken it without permission. He's going to be in so much trouble.

"Was that Max?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah. I think Gazzy took her car."

Iggy and I were having an at home date. Everyone thought we were out but we changed our minds last minute. I watched Iggy cook our dinner on the outdoor grill. Pork chops with white rice and grilled asparagus.

"Are you sure you aren't bored?" Iggy asked me.

"No I'm actually having fun right now." I told him. "I like watching you cook."

Just then the back door opened. Without even talking, Iggy and I ducked down behind the counter, sticking our heads up. We silently watched as Max locked up the house and left in a hurry. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Is Max mad at me?" I asked my boyfriend.

He thought for a second. "Nah. I think she's just stressed. She's been having a hard time helping you move in and dealing with Lissa and schoolwork."

"Oh. Okay. What do you think Angel is doing? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"She's been hanging out Anabel and B lately." Iggy told me.

Interesting, I thought. Doesn't she have any friends her age?

"Let's not talk about our friends on our date. I just want it to be you and I." Iggy said while grilling.

I nodded and continued watching our dinner cook.

**B POV**

"Don't you have any friends your age?" I asked Angel.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I like hanging with y'all." she told us. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No of course not." Anabel reassured her "We just thought it was weird that you were hanging with us. We're older than you ya know."

"Yes I know. Y'all are cooler than the girls in my grade." Angel said.

"I'll go get the popcorn." I said, standing up.

"Well hurry the fuck up." Anabel joked, "I'm fucking hungry."

"Why don't you start the movie then?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen, passing Maggie's bedroom.

Why does Maggie have a room in my house? you maybe wondering.

Well we're sisters. Twins actually. The thing is, she doesn't want anyone to know that. Ever since she joined Lissa's group she's been avoiding me. No one knows. Not even Anabel and I tell her everything. When I have sleepovers here Maggie leaves, and when Maggie has sleepovers here I leave. Mom and Dad don't understand why we just don't let people know we're twins. I don't know either. Every time they ask I look at Maggie waiting for her explanation. She never has one.

"Where's the fucking popcorn?!" I heard Anabel scream from my bedroom.

Pouring the already popped microwave bag into a bowl, I hurried back to my bedroom. On the way I stopped by the end table in the living room sofa. On that table was a picture of Maggie and I when we were 7. We both had pig tails and goofy smiles showing off our unstraightened teeth. I smiled remembering how much fun we used to have together. Then anger clouded my memories. Anger towards Maggie for leaving me behind in the dust. Without another thought I slammed the picture frame face down and hurried to my room.

**Nudge POV**

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed jumping up and down. We had just rode a ride called The Bullet. The Bullet was an all wood roller-coaster that made a whole ton of noise but resulted in a whole ton of fun.

"I knew you'd like it." Gazzy said, putting his left arm around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we walked to the next ride.

"Does Max know?" I asked, "About us moving."

"As far as I know, no." he said, "But I don't want to talking about Max right now. And I definitely don't want to talk about yall leaving. Let's just enjoy the rides."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Okay." I said with a smile. He returned the smile and we went off to the next ride.

"I think this one is called the Aviator." Gazzy told me as we took our seats.

It wasn't as crowded as I thought it was going to be. There were couples here and there and the occasional family. But nothing huge. All of a sudden the ride started. We jerked forward and we were flying.

The Aviator basically looked like a bunch of mini planes that get lifted up and would then spin in a circle. In each "plane" was a joy stick. The joystick helped move the wings of the aircraft.

"Woooo!" I screamed, putting my hands in the air.

Gazzy laughed and copied me. Soon we were both swinging our arms around in the air and screaming like monkeys.

"I bet everyone else thinks we're crazy." I told Gazzy.

"I don't care what they think." Gazzy said, taking my hand.

I smiled. I am truly happy right now, I thought.

Just then something caught my eye. Gazzy must have seen it too because I heard him groan.

"A carousel!" I shrieked. I dragged Gazzy along to the line of only little kids. "What?" I asked him, "You don't like carousels?"

"No they're fine." Gazzy reassured me, "It's just that they're for little kids and we're going to be in college soon."

"Well let's enjoy the freedom now." I said, pulling him onto the ride. I climbed onto a zebra and Gazzy a hawk. The ride started and we bobbed up and down on our animals with the cheesey carnival music in the background.

And I, I was laughing. I was laughing like I was never going to laugh again.

**Fang POV**

"I'm going to kill him." Max said angrily.

"Shh. It's fine." I said, trying to calm her down.

"No it's not fine! Fucking Gazzy just stole my fucking car!" she exploded.

"Max it's fine." I reassured her, "We still have a ride and we'll get to the game on time."

She took a deep breath. "I'm gonna kill him." she muttered.

I chuckled, "I know Max."

The car ride, which I would have predicted to be silent, was not. Let's just say Max sucks at singing.

See You Again came on the radio and I started to sing along. I didn't mean to it's just a natural instinct from riding with Nudge and Angel. Max then decided she wanted to join in. Her voice makes me want to hear my nails scrape against a chalkboard. But I put up with it by singing louder and turning the music up.

"I know I suck at singing." she told me, not embarrassed at all.

I didn't even try to sugar coat it. "Yeah..."

The next song came on and Max screamed, "This is my favorite song!"

She sung while I drove in silence. Halfway through the song she asked me, "Why aren't you singing? What's wrong don't you like this song?"

I shrugged, "No. Not really."

"What?!" she said bewildered, "How can you not like Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi?!"

"Not my kind of music."

"Then what is your kind? Punk rock? Screamo? Classic rock?"

"Why do you assume I'm into that kind of music?"

"Because you look like a guy whose wife just died and the only thing that is keeping you up is your loud, strange music that you blast wherever you go."

"I do not." I retorted.

"Yes you do. The bags under your eyes don't help either."

"What? I don't have bags under my eyes and I don't look like I'm suffering from depression." I mean sure some nights I didn't get a lot of sleep but it's usually unnoticeable. If anything I'm the complete opposite of depressed.

Max just shook her head, silently mocking me.

I spent the rest of the car ride trying to come up with a good comeback. In other words, neither of us said anything for the rest of the ride.

At last we pulled up to the stadium and it was crowded. Like CROWDED. It took us at least 30 minutes to finally park. I had to cut off a couple people and got honked at quite a lot.

"You're a terrible driver." Max decided to comment as I turned off the engine to the car which was on the fourth floor of a not-so nearby parking garage.

"Well did you want to get inside and watch the game or not?" I asked.

"Good point good point." Max said as she opened the car door.

We walked shoulder to shoulder to the parking garage elevator. There we took the elevator down and walked the rest of the way to Reliant Stadium. People were coming in from all angles and the area was crawling with law enforcement. We followed the rest of the crowd to security and check in. It was so crowded I walked right into someone.

"Sorry." I told him. The man turned around and glared at me for a moment and then turned his attention to Max.

"It's fine. Hi!" he flashed a smile, "I'm Roman." He put his hand out for Max to shake it. She just stared at it as if she didn't know what to do with it.

This Roman guy looked to be in his late teens early twenties. He had black ear rings and a buzz cut. Various tattoos covered his left arm and he smelled like booze.

"Okay then." he said while awkwardly scratching his ear. "So... uh... are y'all dating or something?"

I knew he had an eye for Max so before she could say anything I wrapped my arm around her. "Sorry. She's with me." I said with a grim smile.

I watched his eyes move down towards Max's boobs and then to her ass. What a fuckboy, I thought.

Roman nodded and walked off but not before saying, "See you around."

"What was that for?" Max demanded, throwing my arm off of her. "I can defend myself."

"Okay one, If by defend yourself you mean stand there silently then yeah you can. And two did you see that guy? It looked like he was about to rape you right there." I said suddenly angry. Why was she mad I probably just saved her.

"Rape is not something to joke about and you know it!" Max bursted out.

"I'm not joking! His eyes were practically undressing you!" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. Max didn't say anything. Without another word she walked to the line to enter the stadium. I followed, not saying anything. After a moment it was finally our turn to enter the stadium.

"Tickets please." the ticket man said, holding out his hand.

All of a sudden my heart skipped a beat. I didn't have the tickets. I patted and checked my pockets to find nothing.

"Shit shit shit shit." I muttered. Just then I remembered. They were in my car inside of the glove department.

"You left the tickets in the car didn't you?" Max asked.

"Yes. Look I'm sorry and I know you're pissed at me but I'll be right back." I told her. "Please don't talk to that guy while I'm gone."

Before she could respond I ran off.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Next chapter will start with Fang just so y'all know.**

**And now question of the chapter! Youtube or Netflix? If Youtube what is your favorite Youtuber? If Netflix what is your favorite show?**

**I love y'all so much. Thanks for making me happy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes I know this is a day late. Yes I know I had mistakes in the last chapter. But yes y'all have another chapter to read! I will explain everything right now.**

**1\. This chapter is late. You know it. I know it. To be honest I procrastinated. The week was going by so fast I didn't realize yesterday was Friday until yesterday! I apologize.**

**2\. I am sorry for the mistakes last chapter. Hopefully I will be fixing them tonight.**

**3\. Part 2 is now up! Enjoy!**

**( Does anyone even read these?^^^)**

* * *

**Fang POV**

Hurrying to the parking lot I almost got hit by a car and ran into a police officer. When I finally reached the parking garage ten minutes later I hit the button on the elevator and waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing. Five minutes had passed and the elevator was either not coming down or it was broken. _Just my luck_, I thought. _Wait. The stairs!_ I hurried to the staircase and was greeted with darkness. I fumbled for my phone and turned on the flashlight. 4 sweaty flights of stairs later, I finally reached my car. I quickly opened the glove compartment. There I grabbed the tickets and rushed back downstairs and made the long journey back.

At last I had finally arrived back at the stadium. But there was one problem. Max was no where to be found. She wasn't where I left her. I walked around the area searching for her familiar face. It was hard because it was so dark. The stars and moon did no help in shining me a path to her. Just then I heard a scream. A _Max_ scream. It wasn't one of her playful screams it was a full out bloody murder scream. Unfortunately no one else in the area seemed to acknowledge it. "Max!" I screamed, frantically looking around for her. A few people turned their heads.

"Fang!" I faintly heard.

That's when I sprinted toward the sound. I ran past alleys and alley until I caught sight of Roman and a sliver of Max's familiar brownish, blondish hair in his hand. "Max!" I repeated, "I'm coming."

"Fa-mpphgh!" I heard Max try to scream.

I ran like I'd never run before. All the way down the dark, wet, muddy alley until I had caught up with them. Max was on the ground with her jeans pulled down to her knees. Roman was standing above her, pulling off his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I shouted.

"Fang!" Max shouted.

"Shut up!" Roman told Max, slapping her.

"Get away from her!" I shouted again. Anger filled my veins. Then without thinking I ran over to Roman and punched him in the jaw.

"Fuck!" I mumbled, rubbing my already throbbing hand.

Roman spit out bloody saliva and said, "You're going to regret that."

Next thing I know I'm on the ground with Roman on top of me.

"Bitch!" I gasped.

He punched me in the stomach. Then on my jaw. And finally on my nose. I felt blood gush out.

Whipping my nose quickly, I loudly said, "Get. Off. Of. Me."

That resulted in me getting elbow in the gut.

"Fuck." I groaned.

"Get off of him!" I heard Max scream. I look over and see that her pants had been pulled back up. "I said get off of him."

"Sweetheart," Roman started to say, "Stay out of this and we can continue what were doing earlier before this bastard interrupted us."

I watched as she lifted her leg up and kicked Roman in the stomach knocking him off of me. Quickly, I tried to sit up but Roman pushed me back down into a mud pile.

"I said stay out of it!" Roman repeated. I watched in horror as he slapped her face and kicked her in the stomach. Max must be extremely light because she flew and hit her head on the side of a dumpster, knocking herself unconscious.

"Max!" I shouted.

Roman turned to me. Just then I had an idea. Before he could say anything I stood up and ripped my shirt off revealing my onyx colored wings.

"What the fu-"

Before Roman had a chance to finish I kicked him in the stomach and watched him slam his head against the brick wall. That gave me enough time to pick him up and fly into the air. With Roman flailing around and cussing, I dropped him as hard as a could from a 15 - 20 foot drop. I heard the thud on the ground. I watched from the air as he quickly got up and sprinted away.

I slowly returned to the ground and turned my attention to Max. "Max! Max can you hear me?"

No response.

All of a sudden without thinking I pressed my lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, shock written all over her face.

"Fang..." she mumbled and before I knew it she was unconscious again.

"No no no! Max!" I cried. "Don't die. Don't die on me. Don't leave me..."

**Iggy POV**

"Iggy! Iggy don't even think about it!" Ella cried. But she was too late. I quickly pushed her into the pool and listened to the splash from the water. Ella resurfaced and gasped for a breath.

"Iggy!" she whined, "My clothes! I have a sweatshirt and sweatpants on! I feel so heavy and marshmallow like."

I tried to hold it in but I couldn't. A horse like sound came out of my mouth as I started laughing uncontrollably. In the middle of my laughing fit I heard a gasp and what sounded like drowning.

Ella gasped. "Iggy! Help me!"

Frantically I felt for the edge of the pool and put my arm out for Ella to grab. Her wet hand connected to mine and I started to pull upward. Just then she tugged down and I fell in face first. Quickly trying to resurface without panic I took a breath in while still underwater. I shot up and started to cough up the water I had accidentally swallowed.

"Hehe." Ella started to chuckle. Then she was full on laughing while I tried to figure out what had just happened.

_At least I turned the heater for the pool on_, I thought.

My jeans stuck to my legs as well as my dark green long sleeve shirt. I peeled it off and let my wings unravel. I felt Ella's watching me.

"Arghh!" I screamed out of no where as Ella grabbed my legs underwater. For a second I thought it was a fish or a snake.

Being the wonderful boyfriend I was, I grabbed Ella's arms hauling her into my and started to flap my wings. Faster and faster and faster until we weren't in the water in the more. We were airborne.

"Iggy put me down!" Ella said while slapping my arms.

I could picture the night sky above us. The stars twinkling and the moon shining. I shivered as the December wind blew against us.

"Iggy!" Ella shouted, ending the peaceful moment I was having.

I sighed. "As you wish."

I then dropped her into our 10 foot pool from about a 15 foot height.

"Iggy!" Ella screamed all the way down.

I folded my wings against my back and fell down into the warm water.

I almost landed on Ella but luckily she moved before I could crush her. As soon as my face was free from the water I was greeted with a splash.

"Ell-luh! That's no fair!" I whined. "I can't see you so how am I going to splash you!"

I heard Ella maneuver behind me. Before she had a chance to speak I spun around and splashed her right in the face. Ella laughed and splashed me back. Unfortunately my phone rang before I could splash Ella back.

I groaned and started to climb out of the water. "I'll be right back." I wiped my hands off and blindly made my way towards my ringing phone.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone.

"Iggy? It's Mom. Are you home?"

"Uh yeah... why? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked confused.

"Yes I'm trying to get home because we have an emergency. Stupid traffic. Dammit! I'm going to talk fast and quick because I don't have much time. If you have questions you'll have to talk to Fang."

"Uhh..."

"Fang is coming in with Max. He told me Max got attacked in an alley before they made it to the football game. She's unconscious but has a heartbeat. Fang is driving her to the house. As soon as they get here I need you to take Max and kick Fang out. Most likely you will need Max to take her shirt off which would reveal her wings. No matter what don't let Fang stay. As soon as I hang up call Gazzy and tell him to come home. We will need all the help we can get. Call be back when Max is there. Bye Iggy love you!"

Mom ended the call before I could even say "What?".

"Ella get out of the pool and go shower."

"Why?" Ella asked. I heard her swim to the steps and step out of the pool. "What's wrong?"

"Max is hurt and Mom is busy with something. And we're going to have to help her."

**B POV**

"Arghhh!" Anabel screamed which caused B and I to throw our popcorn in the air.

"Anabel it's not that scary. Just dinosaurs." B tried to reassure her.

"Besides, you're the one who picked out this movie." I said with a face full of buttery popcorn. "Do I need to turn the lights back on so you aren't as scared?"

"No no no. I'm fine. Now shut up so we can watch." Anabel said without removing her eyes from the screen.

Anabel and B we're on the ground with a bunch of pillows and blankets and I was in my bed. We were watching Jurassic World off of Anabel's laptop._ But how? Isn't it still in theaters?_ you may be asking. Yes it is but Anabel illegally downloaded it for tonight.

Anabel threw her popcorn bowl at me. "B, go get some more popcorn."

I sighed and got out of bed. I headed to the kitchen and put another popcorn bag in the microwave. I hit 3, 0, 0 and waited for it to cook.

"Ahhh!" Anabel screamed from my bedroom.

"What the fuck Anabel! You knocked my popcorn over!" Angel complained.

I heard the door open and someone walk out. They made their way down the hall to the kitchen where I was standing.

Angel handed me her empty popcorn bowl and scowled. "She said she wasn't scares. Pfff. Yeah right. She's hiding under her blanket right now."

Anabel walked out of the room and came to the kitchen. "I was not hiding under my blanket Angel! The dinosaur just made me jump."

"Jump, huh?" I asked.

Anabel opened the fridge and pulled out a Coca Cola. The can had "Share a Coke with Maggie" printed on the side. "Yes jump now shut up."

"Wait wait wait. Is something burning?" Angel asked while sniffing the air.

I took a deep breath. "Smells like it." I groaned. "Aw shit. Please don't be the popcorn."

I opened the microwave door opened and was greeted with a cloud of smoke. I coughed and slapped the air in front of me so I could see. If things couldn't get any worse the fire alarm went off.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Oh God." I heard Anabel say behind me.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Shut that thing off!" Angel yelled over the noise.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

I grabbed the popcorn bag out of the microwave. As soon as the burning steam made contact with my arm I yelped and dropped the bag spilling it everywhere. Instinct took over as I grabbed my arm which was in pain.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Shut it off!" I shouted.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"I can't reach it!" That was Angel.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

I started to pick up the blackened popcorn pieces from the ground. "Anabel throw the soda can at it!"

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Anabel didn't say anything. She gripped the can and threw it upward.

Fortunately the alarm stopped.

Unfortunately the can with the Maggie label landed on Anabel's left ring toe.

"Fuck!" Anabel jumped up grabbing her foot. Losing her balance she tried to grab the counter but her hand slipped. I watched as she fell on top of Angel who slammed her head against one of the cabinets.

"Shit." Angel winced.

Out of no where I started to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Anabel and Angel looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry." I gasped out. "This is just so stupid. We were making popcorn and now I have a burned arm, Anabel possibly has a broken toe, and Angel you just hit your head. All of these injuries over a stupid bag of popcorn!"

Anabel started to chuckle as well as Angel. Not a minute later we were all on the burnt popcorn ground laughing. We laughed until we cried and didn't have any more laugh inside of us. We laughed.

Just then the front door unlocked and we were all silent.

"Shh." I said as I crept toward the door.

The door swung open and standing there was the last person I wanted to see tonight.

_My sister._

**To be continued...**

* * *

**One more part to go! And don't worry. The story shouldn't be finishing anytime soon. Also if you haven't caught I try to update on Fridays.**

**Now it's time for the question of the chapter! : When did/do you start school? If you're not in school then what is one fact about you? (You can answer both if you want. I like reading them)**

**CAN WE PLEASE GET TO AT LEAST 128 REVIEWS? THEY BOOST MY SELF ESTEEM AND MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE**

**Last thing. I realized that I haven't answered any of the QOTC's so I will do that now.**

**1\. Okay based on looks I would kill Dylan. He's described as perfect so he must be a fake. Then I would probably marry Fang and kiss Iggy. BASED ON LOOKS**

**2\. I answered that one. My favorite band is Imagine Dragons but I don't mind One Direction or One Republic.**

**3\. Both. Too hard to choose. Youtubers would be ThatcherJoe (Joe Sugg) and/or Caspar (Caspar Lee). Netflix- Right now I am watching Greys Anatomy ( I loveit so much ), Glee ( Season 5 ), and Teen Wolf ( On actual tv not Netflix )**

**4\. I start school on the 24th of August and one fact about me is I am Jewish.**

**Peace out homies and stay swaggy**


	22. Chapter 22

**Gazzy POV**

In the world there is balance. The good and the bad. Whenever something good happens, something bad needs to occur to balance it out. Whenever something bad happens, there will always be good to make it even. For example, good: you get new shoes, bad: they get muddy and ruined. Or how about the good: you get straight A's for the whole school year, bad: the stress from managing your grades causes bags to form under your eyes and gray hairs to grow. For me right now it's this, good: I finally had the guts to ask Nudge out on a date, bad: Iggy calls and fucks it all up.

"What do you want Iggy? I'm on my date with Nudge!"

"It's Ella." a feminine voice said.

"Ella?" I questioned. I held up one finger to Nudge signaling that I would be a minute and walked away from the table we were sitting at. I made my way out of the restaurant and took a seat a bench with a plastic shark next to me. It was one of those photo opportunity things where the park character has its arm around you. "Why are you on Iggy's phone?"

Ella took a deep breath. "Iggy is on the house phone with Dr. Martinez. She's instructing him on setting something up."

This couldn't be good, I thought. "Setting what up? Ella what's going on?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Max is hurt." Ella choked out. I could hear her sobbing through the phone. "F-Fang and her were going to the game and Max got attacked." Ella blubbered.

"What?! Who did it?!" I demanded. I was gonna kill that motherfucker. It may not show but I care for Max. I mean I have to because like in the movies and TV shows, the older brother is always protective over the younger sister.

"Some guy named Roman. Fang beat him up pretty good. Dr. Martinez wants you home right now." Ella informed me.

That would mean I would have to leave my date with Nudge, I thought. "Can Nudge come back with me?"

I heard Ella ask Iggy something. Then she went back to the phone. "No. we need you here A.S.A.P. to get Fang out. Fang can't stay because we are going to need to look at Max's wings."

I groaned and popped my back. Whenever I am stressed out popping my back and my fingers helps reduce the stress. "Okay. I'm on my way."

I hurried back into the restaurant. As I walked in I was greeted with a ginormous fish tank. Inside it were little Nemo and Dory fish from Finding Nemo. I made my way back upstairs. The stairs curled around another cylinder fish tank which extended from the floor to the ceiling. It contained various types of fish along with plants such as seaweed and coral. Finally upstairs I hurried to the table Nudge and I were sharing which was next to, you guessed it, another fish tank. This one was full of rainbow fish and goldfish (not the food). The tank had a black light above it making some of the fish glow.

Nudge cleared her throat and I turned to her. "Everything okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Umm," I started. "Well I kinda have a family emergency and I have to go."

Nudge's smile dropped. "Oh. Okay so you'll drop me off at home?"

I winced. I didn't want to leave her here but I had no choice. "That's the thing-" I started to say but Nudge caught me off.

"I get it. You don't have time. It's fine I'll just find my own ride." Nudge got up from the table and grabbed her purse. She then proceeded down the stairs but I stopped her.

"Nudge wait!" I cried. "Are you sure you can find another ride?"

She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "I'll manage."

"Why are you crying? Look it's an emergency okay?" I sighed. Girls. Always so emotional.

"I guess Lissa was right. You always have to leave the date early for your "family emergencies"." she did the finger motion that showed "family emergencies" was in quotation marks.

"What? Why the fuck are you talking to Lissa?" I asked clearly confused. Who would ever talk to Lissa? I wondered.

"I wasn't. She came up to me and warned me about you. About how you're a player who always leaves the date early because of your "family emergencies" when in reality you just fucking other girls!" Nudge exploded.

"What?! I don't fuck other girls. What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded to know.

"Why don't you tell that to all of the girls whose lives you've screwed up! I'm just lucky I realized what was going to happen beforehand." Nudge countered.

What the hell was Nudge talking about? I wondered to myself. I've never slept with anyone in my life. In fact this is one of the first few dates I've actually been on.

All of a sudden in mine and Nudge's stare off my phone started to ring. I looked down at it to see who it was. Ella. I sighed. "Look I don't have time for this. We'll talk about this on Monday or something." Then without looking back I hurried out of the restaurant, Kemah and made my way to Max's car. I started the car and drove off. I looked back only once and saw Nudge standing there all alone in the dark. Pushing the bad out of my mind, I turned my focus to something worse than what had just happened.

Max.

**Fang POV**

"Max come on stay with me now." I urged even though I knew she was unconscious.

Of course this happens to me, I thought. Out of all the girls at the game and all of the nights this could've happened. It had to be Max, our game, and tonight.

Now I know what you're thinking. Fang, why did you kiss Max? To be honest I don't even know myself. I'm just going to hope when she gets better she doesn't remember that part. Or any part of tonight.

After I accidentally kissed Max I put my shirt back on. I couldn't have people staring at my wings. Then I picked Max up bridal style and hurried back to my car, avoiding police and people in general. Hopefully it looked like Max was just sleeping. I lay Max down carefully in the backseat and climbed in up front where I then proceeded to call Dr. Martinez. I had expected Dr. M to be angry with me but she seemed quite calm for some reason. She told me to take Max back to the house and she would try to get there as soon as possible.

All of a sudden the car in front of me suddenly stopped and my hand instantly went to the car horn. "HONK!" The car in front of me rolled down their window and gave me the middle finger. I resisted the urge to roll down my window and shout "Fuck you!" when I saw why we were stopped. One word. Traffic. Houston traffic to be exact. Houston, also known as the city of traffic. This was going to take all night, I thought. But Max didn't have all night. For all I knew Max could be bleeding internally right now. Max could die any second now.

Just then I caught sight of an opening in the jumble of cars. I put the car into drive and quickly squeezed through the opening. I got tons of honks from cars in return but I didn't mind as long as it meant Max would be closer to getting home.

After about an hour of squiggling in and out through the traffic I finally found a back road that would get us to the house quicker. Cutting yet another person off I hurried down that road. Before I knew it I was at the Rida household carrying Max out of the car bridal style. When I got to the backdoor I used my head to knock on the window. But before I could even have my head touch the window Iggy opened the door.

"Bring her in and set her on the kitchen island." Iggy instructed. I hurried and gently set her down. Looking around the kitchen I saw all of these different kind of doctor tools laid out.

Ella and Gazzy rushed out from the other room. They must've heard me come in with Max.

I grabbed Max's hand and held onto it like my life was on the line. Iggy hurried over and grabbed a stethoscope.

"What exactly happened?" Ella asked quickly wanting to know the answers.

"Long story short I forgot the game tickets in my car so I went to go get them and when I got back Max was gone. I looked around for her and finally found her about to be raped by some guy name Roman. He beat Max and I both up pretty good before I finished him off." I blurted out.

Gazzy put his hand on my shoulder and said "Come here." I gulped and expected another beating but it never came. Gazzy lead me to the back door and opened it pushing me out of their house. "Look," he started. "We can't have you stay . You've done everything you could and now it's our turn to do everything we can."

"But-" Gazzy cut me off before I could finish.

"Nope. No buts. Thank you for helping but we've got it from here. Also Nudge is still at Kemah Boardwalk last time I checked. You might want to go pick her up before anything bad happens to her."

As if on cue my phone rang. I glanced down at it and saw it was a call from Nudge.

"Well looks like that's her. Thanks again." Gazzy said and shut the door in my face. I looked through the window but Ella caught me. She hurried over and closed the blinds, shutting me out from Max.

How could they expect me to stay out of this after everything that had just happened?! I spit out bloody saliva onto their driveway and got into my car. Slowly and sadly I left the Ride household and drove to my baby sister, who was supposedly still at Kemah, so I could hurry home and pack. Because after tonight there was no way dad was going to change his mind about moving once he finds out about how I showed a normal person my wings. If anything, he was going to make us move before Christmas break even started.

* * *

**Okay so it looks like this will end up being a 4-part chapter thingy. I'm sorry if you think this is short. I've been busy with school starting up and such.**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME A HAPPY CAMPER SO WHY DONT YOU LEAVE ONE?**

**Apologizes in advance if I am slow with updates. I have school starting up and the cross country season.**

**QOTC: What time do you go to bed?**

**AOTC: I try for 10:30 pm**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out**


	23. Chapter 23

**Much apologies for the late chapter! I couldn't log in for some reason last night to edit and post it. But who cares about the past? Introducing the last part of the 4 part chapter, Chapter 23!**

* * *

**Iggy POV**

"I need everyone to back up right now!"

Ella and Gazzy took a couple steps away from Max, who was laying on the kitchen island.

"Repeat that again." I told Mom, who I was on the phone with.

If you're a bit lost on what is going on right now I'll explain. Once upon a time in a fucked up world, one man named Roman thought it was okay to go around and rape girls. Max, being the damsel in distress was that girl this time. Fortunately for her, her night in shining armor, also known as Fang Walker, came to her rescue. After fighting the angry beast, Fang scared him off. While all of this was happening, the princesses idiotic brothers were too wound up in their dates to even text their sister to see if she was okay or not. The kids mother, Queen Martinez was saving one of her citizens pets and was in surgery so she couldn't call. Luckily for us she finished quickly and at the moment was trying to make her way back to the castle. Unfortunately, her King is not here to help with this mess. In fact, her King has not been here for 17 years.

"You're going to have to take her shirt off. She should hopefully be wearing a bra and you can listen to her heartbeat." Mom said slowly, so I could understand what I was going to have to do. "And before you ask yes you have to do it because you have the best hearing."

After I had lost my ability to see my hearing had greatly advanced. I can hear things that are happening from a block away. I can also tell who is walking into the room just by their footsteps and breathing patterns.

Because I had Mom on speaker, Ella already knew what to do and started to take off Max's shirt. Gazzy was watching the street from the window incase Fang came back.

"Gazzy how are we doing?" I hollered. I had to make Gazzy seem like he was doing something or he would get into one of his "Why aren't I important" moods.

"All good in the front yard! Fang left approximately 12 minutes ago and there is still no sign of him. 2 cars have pulled into Lissa's driveway and the people across the street left for work about 4 minutes ago." Gazzy answered.

"Okay keep an eye on those cars at Lissa's house. I have a bad feeling about them." I told Gazzy.

"Iggy? Iggy are you still there?" a static-y voice from my cell phone called out.

"Yeah Mom can you hear me?" I said loudly.

"Yes okay good. Can you tell me what Max's heart beat sounds like?" Mom asked through the phone.

I put the stethoscope in my ear and pressed the end right above Max's left breast. The heartbeat sounded rapid and irregular. I told Mom what it sounded like.

"She's probably just in shock. Ella can you tell me of there is there any bruising on her stomach? Greenish purplish colors?"

I listened as Ella turned her head toward Max and glanced down at her stomach. Judging by Ella's silence there was definitely major bruising.

"Uhh Dr. Martinez? It looks like her whole ribcage is bruised." Ella said, unsure.

Mom sighed on the other end of the phone. "Okay Iggy and Ella listen to me. You're going to have to do exactly what I say and when I say it if you want Max to get better."

I nodded even though I knew she couldn't see me. Ella replied with a "Yes ma'am."

"Perfect. Okay you're going to need to find latex gloves. There's no guarantee that this won't get bloody."

Just like that Ella and I put Max back together. We sewed her back up as Mom told us what to do over the phone. I think we did a pretty good job if I do say so myself. All in all Max had 4 broken ribs, a mild concussion, a broken wing, and an extremely swollen ankle which is most likely broken.

Halfway through Ella took over watch duty so Gazzy could come help out. Just as Gazzy and I was finished setting Max's ribs we started toward her arms and hands when Ella shouted, "Someone is coming to the front door!"

"Shit." I muttered and prayed it wasn't Fang. Max was lying on the table with her wings spread out.

"Well who is it?!" Gazzy asked.

"Uh...I can't tell. Wait. It looks like they go to the school. They're both wearing letterman jackets and they're uh, heading toward the front door." Ella answered.

"Shut it down!" I declared. "Turn all of the lights off and stay completely still. Nobody make a noise."

I listened as Gazzy sprinted towards the lights and flicked them off. Of course it didn't make a difference for me because it's always dark.

Just then they pounded on the door. _If we're quiet they'll leave_, I told myself. More pounding.

"Open up! Iggy Ride we know you're home!" One of the voices called.

I started to get up. If it's me they want it's me they get.

"Iggy!" Ella whispered. "Get back down are you crazy? Do you want them to find out about y'all?"

"Ella trust me I got this. Cover Max up with a towel just in case though." I quietly said. I then made my way to the front door, being careful to maneuver around the furniture. I unlocked and opened the front door.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh! Hey bro!" One of the 2 boys said.

If I could tell you what they looked like I would. I can tell you what I did notice though. The boy on the right was breathing heavily through his mouth, as if his nose was stuffed up. The other boy reeked of cigarette smoke and sweat. I'm pretty sure I heard flies buzzing around his head as well.

I walked outside and shut the door behind me. "Can I help you?"

"Actually yes you can." Mouth Breather replied.

I could already picture them beating me up and barging into my home. As soon as they would walk in they would see my girlfriend and brother standing over my little sister who was completely exposed.

"We were wondering if you knew where Lissa lived. Lissa- uh what's her last name. You know who I'm talking about right?" Smoke Smell asked.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. Thank God that was all they were here for.

But being the concerned neighbor I was, I had to ask them who they were. I didn't want another girl getting hurt without me knowing, even if it was Lissa.

"I'm Jonathan." Mouth Breather responded. "And this is Alec."

Alec and Jonathan. The names sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it so I had to ask. "I'm sorry but have we met before?"

"No. But yes. We're sophomores. I had the same construction management class with you when you were in 8th grade." Alec told me. "So, Lissa?"

That was interesting. Why were sophomores wanting to find Lissa? It didn't sound good but it probably wasn't any of my business anyways.

"Oh yeah! She is just down the street. The house with the red bricks and circular window upstairs."

"Thanks Iggy!" they called out as they walked away.

Weird, I thought.

I then went back inside and finished helping tend to Max's wounds.

3 hours later it was probably around 3:30 am and I was in bed with Ella. My arms wrapped around her. Mom came home as soon as we brought Max to her bedroom and tucked her in. Gazzy had just left Ella's bedroom. He told us everything. About how Fang's family is moving after Christmas time and how we are not to speak of it to Max. Ella didn't say anything. Neither did I. He just slipped out and went to bed. Right before I fell asleep, I hoped someone else on Earth had a better night than us. Just so I know there is still good in the world.

**B POV**

"Maggie? Why the hell is Maggie in your house B?" Anabel asked.

It was a normal night in the Mullen household. I (like always) had my friends over for a sleepover. We were watching an illegally downloaded movie (Jurassic World) on Anabel's laptop. I had gotten up to go get a popcorn refill. Anabel and Angel followed me to the kitchen. Soon after the popcorn ended up burning and the fire alarm went off. Luckily my parents weren't home because they went out on a date and wouldn't be back until later. While attempting to stop the popcorn from burning and turn the fire alarm off, we all got hurt pretty badly which ended up in us laughing on the ground. That's when my sister, Maggie, walked in.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. For as long as I could remember Maggie has never wanted people finding out we were related. Fortunately for her a lot of people in the school district have the last name Mullen so no one suspected a thing. We both kept our lives separate from each other. Or we did until now.

"Lissa," Maggie choked out. "Lissa made me leave. She called me a bitch because I refused to sleep with some sophomore named Alec or something."

Now I might not be close with Maggie but I know when someone needs comforting and now was one of those times. I slowly stood up and embraced my distant sister.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here for you." I whispered in her ear.

"Yo. Hello? Um.. over here! Yeah um what the hell is going on?" Angel asked in the most unsubtle way possible.

I let go of Maggie and turned to my bestfriends. It was time for them to know.

Maggie and I took turns explaining. We told them the story of our lives. We told of our separation from each other. We told of the avoiding. The separate friend groups. The usually never being at home at the same time. The fact that we had been keeping this going since the 6th grade. The fact that before that we were best friends.

Neither girl said a word when we finished talking. After a moment, Angel was the first to speak. "What the hell? Ya'll don't even look alike. What is this? Some kind of prank show or something? Where are the cameras?" She started to look around the room from her position trying to spot the supposedly hidden cameras.

"No. No cameras." Maggie sniffled. "I-I'm sorry I'll just come back later. I didn't know you had friends over."

Apparently Anabel didn't like that. "No don't go!" she cried out. "If you leave where will you go? You can stay here with us. We're watching a movie right now."

Maggie turned her head to me. "Can I?"

I shrugged my shoulders to show that I didn't really care.

"Let's go!" Angel laughed and hurried off to my bedroom with Maggie and Anabel following her.

"You guys go ahead and start. I'm just going to clean up a bit out here." I called after them. Angel gave me a thumbs up without looking back and shut the door to my room.

I cleaned up our mess in the kitchen and started a new batch of popcorn. While the popcorn cooked, I sprayed Febreze in the air to freshen up the smell.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" went the microwave, indicating that the popcorn had finished. I split the popcorn between 4 bowls and hurried to the bedroom. I walked by the same table with the picture frame I had set down earlier. This time instead of making sure it was down, I put it up. Showing off my favorite picture of my sister and I. Maggie and B.

* * *

**Now this may be the end of the 4 part chapter but it is NOT the end of the story! Much more coming your way!**

**QOTC: Who is your favorite character in Our Secret that is NOT from the Maximum Ride series? Who would you want me to focus more on?**

**REVIEW! IT PUTS A SMILE ON MY FACE WHEN I GET FEEDBACK! :)**

**remember, stay swaggy and peace out**

** katie**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Last time on Our Secret_**

**Max POV**

"Max?"

"Fang?"

"Do you want to come do something with me this weekend?"

I gulped.

"Like a date?" I asked nervously. "Because I don't see you in that way."

"No no no." he reassured me. "An activity."

"What kind of activity?"

"Well I know how much you love football and all. Let's just say I was able to score some tickets to the Texans game." He said with another rare smile.

"Holy crap really?!" I exclaimed with excitement.

He nodded still smiling.

"I would love to! Oh my God! This is amazing how did you get the tickets?" I rambled.

"I have my ways." he said mysteriously.

"Sorry Lissa I have plans." Gazzy said, avoiding eye contact.

"With whom?" Lissa questioned.

"Uhhh... Nudge!" he said quickly. Nudge's eyes went wide showing she had no idea that she was hanging out with Gazzy this weekend. "We are going to... Kemah Boardwalk."

**Iggy POV**

"Fang is coming in with Max. He told me Max got attacked in an alley before they made it to the football game. She's unconscious but has a heartbeat. Fang is driving her to the house. As soon as they get here I need you to take Max and kick Fang out. Most likely you will need Max to take her shirt off which would reveal her wings. No matter what don't let Fang stay. As soon as I hang up call Gazzy and tell him to come home. We will need all the help we can get. Call be back when Max is there.

**Gazzy POV**

"Umm," I started. "Well I kinda have a family emergency and I have to go."

Nudge's smile dropped. "Oh. Okay so you'll drop me off at home?"

I winced. I didn't want to leave her here but I had no choice. "That's the thing-" I started to say but Nudge caught me off.

"I get it. You don't have time. It's fine I'll just find my own ride." Nudge got up from the table and grabbed her purse. She then proceeded down the stairs but I stopped her.

"Nudge wait!" I cried. "Are you sure you can find another ride?"

She turned to me with tears in her eyes. "I'll manage."

"Why are you crying? Look it's an emergency okay?" I sighed. Girls. Always so emotional.

"I guess Lissa was right. You always have to leave the date early for your "family emergencies"." she did the finger motion that showed "family emergencies" was in quotation marks.

"What? Why the fuck are you talking to Lissa?" I asked clearly confused. Who would ever talk to Lissa? I wondered.

"I wasn't. She came up to me and warned me about you. About how you're a player who always leaves the date early because of your "family emergencies" when in reality you just fucking other girls!" Nudge exploded.

"What?! I don't fuck other girls. What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded to know.

"Why don't you tell that to all of the girls whose lives you've screwed up! I'm just lucky I realized what was going to happen beforehand." Nudge countered.

**Fang POV**

"What exactly happened?" Ella asked quickly wanting to know the answers.

"Long story short I forgot the game tickets in my car so I went to go get them and when I got back Max was gone. I looked around for her and finally found her about to be raped by some guy name Roman. He beat Max and I both up pretty good before I finished him off." I blurted out.

Gazzy put his hand on my shoulder and said "Come here." I gulped and expected another beating but it never came. Gazzy lead me to the back door and opened it pushing me out of their house. "Look," he started. "We can't have you stay . You've done everything you could and now it's our turn to do everything we can."

**B POV**

Just then the front door unlocked and we were all silent.

"Shh." I said as I crept toward the door.

The door swung open and standing there was the last person I wanted to see tonight.

My sister.

Maggie sniffled. "I-I'm sorry I'll just come back later. I didn't know you had friends over."

Apparently Anabel didn't like that. "No don't go!" she cried out. "If you leave where will you go? You can stay here with us. We're watching a movie right now."

Maggie turned her head to me. "Can I?"

I shrugged my shoulders to show that I didn't really care.

"Let's go!" Angel laughed and hurried off to my bedroom with Maggie and Anabel following her.

**Max POV**

Mom told us that her husband (our dad who has been missing since the day we were born) and some other doctor took us to use us for their own purposes.

_**And now for Chapter 24**_

**Max POV**

1 day ago I left the house to go watch a football game with one of my bestfriends.

1 day ago that idiotic best friend forgot the tickets to that football game in his car.

1 day ago I didn't listen to the idiotic best friend and got attacked by a grown man.

1 day ago I almost got raped.

1 day ago my no longer idiotic but heroic bestfriend probably saved my life.

Today I am grateful for that idiotic, heroic bestfriend.

I am grateful for Fang Walker.

Right now I am in bed with broken ribs and a wing, various bruises, and scratches. The pain resurfaced every time I moved so I had to try to stay still.

How am I coping with this? you might be asking. Well, I didn't remember most of it to be honest. The parts I did remember were cloudy. I remember a guy name Roman hitting on me and Fang defending me. Then Fang left because he forgot something and Roman grabbed my arm and pulled me away. He told me someone he knew was in trouble I think and I fell for it. Before I knew it I was in a dark alley with Roman sitting on my abdomen. Everything after that is foggy and unclear. I remember hearing Fang and that's about it. I was scared.

Right at that moment my door opened and in walked Mom with her doctor kit. Without saying anything she listened to my heart with her stethoscope and and checked my bandages. I winced as she lifted up reapplied them. She left without a word. That was fine with me because I didn't feel like talking.

I reached over to nightstand and grabbed my almost dead phone. 7%. Great.

21 messages. I sighed. Angel, Angel, Angel, Nudge, Angel, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Nudge, Fang, B, B, B, Fang, and the rest were people from school who had no idea what had happened asking for homework answers.

I opened up each message, one at a time.

Angel: OMG FANG JUST TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY?!

Angel: Max, Fang feels rly bad pls convince him it wasn't his fault

Angel: unless it was bc if it was don't say anything

Nudge: MAX MY GOODNESS I FEEL TERRIBLE BC I GOT MAD AT GAZZY FOR LEAVING OUR DATE FOR A FAMILY EMERGENCY BUT IF I HAD KNOWN IT WAS YOU I WOULDVE UNDERSTOOD OH MY GOD I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON PLEASE ANSWER

Angel: Well I'm gonna assume you are sleeping. When you read this I hope you get better soon and I'll be over asap

Nudge: I'M SORRY WHAT I MEANT TO SAY WAS MAX I HOPE YOU GET BETTER YOU MUST HAVE BEEN SO SCARED FANG HASNT LEFT HIS ROOM AND WHEN HE DOES ITS FOR FOOD AND DOESNT TALK I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM AND YOU

Nudge: OH MY GOD I THINK HE'S PACKING HIS STUFF WHAT DO I DO

Nudge: SHIT THAT I WASNT SUPPOSED TO SEND THAT PRETEND YOU DIDNT READ THAT

Nudge: MAX WAKE UP AND ANSWER ME I NEED TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE OKAY I'M SO WORRIED I'M ABOUT TO CRY

Nudge: TELL GAZZY I'M SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO ACT LIKE A BRAT AND THAT I'LL NEVER TALK TO LISSA AGAIN

Nudge: ALSO I HOPE YOU ARE BETTER SOON MAX I'M SORRY FOR ALL OF THE TEXTS PLEASE CALL ME

Fang: Max, I'm so sorry about what happened I can't help but feel guilty...

B: Max, Angel just told me what happened are you okay?

B: Wait shit of course you aren't okay nevermind that last text.

B: Well get well soon I need to talk to y'all about something. Anabel says get well soon because her phone died.

Fang: I'm so sorry...

My heart broke after reading Fang's last text. He thinks what happened to me is his fault, I thought. But it wasn't. It was my own stupidity that got me into this and Fang is the one who got me out.

All of a sudden my phone screen turned black and I watched it shut off. I sighed which quickly turned into a wince. My ribcage was very sore. I need ibuprofen, I told myself. The only problem was that the ibuprofen was downstairs and my room was upstairs. Contemplating whether I should get it myself or call someone in, I decided the best thing to do would be to get it myself. Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, and Mom had already done so much for me. The least I could do would be get my own medicine.

I climbed out of bed, one leg at a time. On the count of 3 I pushed upward and put my body weight of around 105 pounds onto my weak legs. Immediately, my right leg gave out and I collapsed onto the ground. Tears streamed down my face. The pain was unbearable. Gritting my teeth, I got onto my hands and knees and started clawing. I crawled out my room, past Iggy's room, Ella's room, and Gazzy's room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. By the time I got down there I was sweating buckets and was sure that one of my ribs that had been set just got undone. Right as I was about to grab my medicine Gazzy walked in with his bag of bombs and mini video cameras.

He stopped moving.

I stopped moving.

He froze.

I froze.

He didn't say a word.

I didn't say a word.

He left the room without a question.

I let him leave because whatever he was up to didn't look good and I needed to get my medicine.

I sighed. Whatever he was up to was none of my business as long as it didn't include me.

20 painful minutes later I was back in bed with a charging phone and a no longer sore ribcage. I felt alive. It felt great.

More texts from Nudge asking where Gazzy was. I didn't answer even though I knew she could see that I had read it. More phone calls from Angel which I also did not pick up. As the day continued, Mom had to go to work for an emergency check up with a patient and Iggy and Ella took Total to the park while Gazzy was nowhere to be found.

Right at that moment the doorbell rang. It's bells flowed through the empty house. Usually when I'm home alone and the doorbell rings I don't worry. I just freeze and wait for the person to leave. But this time I was bed bound. No way of escaping if it was someone dangerous. My heart started to beat rapidly as I pictured Roman banging on my front door asking if I was home. So I did what any normal person would do in a situation like this. I called the person who saved me the first time.

After about 3 rings he finally picked up.

"Max?" he asked, probably confused about why I was calling him.

"Fang!" I exclaimed, suddenly short of breath.

"Max is everything okay?"

I struggled to tell him what was going on. "T-T-There's a man outside my front door and he isn't leaving."

"Is he breaking in? No wait I'm coming over right now. I'll come through the backdoor. Bye." Fang hang up.

Not even 5 minutes later I heard the back door squeak open and footsteps make their way upstairs. How Fang is doing this without being seen is a mystery. The staircase can clearly be seen from the front door because they are right next to each other. My bedroom door opened and there stood a semi sweaty Fang. Concern was written all over his face. "Are you okay? I got here as fast as I could."

My heart rate slowed because I knew I was safe. Or at least felt safer with Fang's presence. "Yes thank you but you didn't have to come over."

Fang shrugged his shoulders. "You were alone and scared and I wanted to make sure you were okay. Plus Nudge and Angel were worried."

I already knew I didn't have to ask him if he brought his sisters because I knew he didn't. He wouldn't put them or me in danger if there was any.

Fang strolled to the window and lifted up on of the blinds. He peeked out and looked around my front yard. "Well, there is a man at the front door."

I groaned. Fang and his sarcasm. "Thanks for the heads up captain obvious. What does he look like?"

Fang pondered on this for a moment while still looking out my bedroom window. "He has on a black button down on with dark blue jeans. Along with that are black ray ban sunglasses and dirty blonde hair that is sticking out in all directions. It looks like he tried to tame it but it didn't work."

Relief flooded through my body. Fang's description did not sound like Roman at all. But then my heart started racing again as the knocking continued. BANG BANG BANG, went the front door. Whatever he needed much be important or he would've been gone by now.

Fang continued, "There is a black mustang parked in the front near the mailbox so I'm going to assume that it is his."

"Anything else?" I asked, anxious.

"Uhhh. Hmmm. Oh! I see Iggy and Ella! They are walking down the street with Total." Fang pointed out.

"Hurry and call them on your phone!" I shouted.

"Why?"

"Because if that guy is dangerous then I don't want them getting hurt! Hurry!" I shrieked. Maybe I was overreacting but I Just wanted to make sure.

Fang dialed Iggy's number and peeked back out of the blinds.

"Iggy? Hey it's Fang."

...

"Yeah good good. Yo I'm here with Max and-"

...

"No she's fine I just came in to check on her. Listen there is a creepy guy at your front door if you look down the street and Max wants yall to hide until he leaves."

...

"He's been here for at least 15 minutes. Blondish brown hair, raybans, mustang."

...

"Oh wait! He's leaving!"

...

"Yeah go ahead and hide still just to be safe."

...

"Okay... He is now... Gone."

...

"Yeah okay see you in a bit. Bye."

Fang hung up and turned to me. "He's gone and you're safe. Don't worry."

"Can you stay here for a little bit longer?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah of course." he told me. I scooted over in my bed and Fang crawled in with me. He wrapped his arm around me and I buried my head in his chest. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Something felt off though. I knew that man and he knew me. Don't ask me how I know that. I just do. I also know with him comes destruction and death. And I'm scared.

* * *

**I am so sorry that it's been like a month since I have updated. Being totally honest it took me like 2 weeks to write the chapter and just edited it today. School, cross country and writing time can be very overwhelming. Because I have practice in the morning, I have to go to bed early and before I would write while I am in bed but I can't do that now. **

**Again I am very sorry for such a late update. I will try to write quicker!**

**I don't expect any reviews because I've been MIA but they do boost my self esteem!**

**stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Currently it is a Friday night and instead of going to the last home football game I'm at home watching Netflix and finally posting this chapter. Sorry but your welcome.**

* * *

**Fang POV** Here's the thing. I have a problem. A major problem and I don't know what to do. So I'm going to tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone else. Okay? Okay. I, Fang Walker, like Maximum Ride. There I said it. You heard me. No lies. But that isn't the problem. The problem is that I hate that I do. Why? you maybe asking. Because it's never going to work out. Why? you maybe asking again. Because I am a bird freak. I have wings and she is normal, beautiful Max. She would never want to date a bird kid when there are tons of other attractive normal boys out there. The other thing is that she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember that I kissed her that night. No memory at all. Part of me is relieved and the other part is disappointed. Relieved for the fact that she doesn't have to reject me and disappointed for the fact the I don't know if she feels the same. So when she called I dropped everything and ran out the door. Literally I dropped the bag of chips I was eating from and sprinted to her house. And even though I knew she was safe after the man had left, I stayed with her. My arm around her shaking body keeping her warm. Protecting her from harm. And then I left. I had to leave because I had to pack. But the thing is, I don't want to pack. I don't want to leave Max and Gazzy and Iggy and Ella. I feel drawn here. When I'm with the Ride's I finally feel comfortable in my own skin. I don't feel like a third wheel or awkward. I feel like I finally belong somewhere. When I pack, I often get distracted easily. This time I ended up on my phone for the next hour scrolling through my camera roll going through the most recent pictures. My favorite this was one of Max. It was after school one day in her car, Steven. She was driving us to Sonic for Route 44's and milkshakes. I was in the passenger side of the car with my phone. She turned her head to the left, checking for cars, and I took it. The sunlight bounced off her skin giving it a golden color. An angel is one way to describe it. The light around her profile gave Max a glow. That's not the only one. There was the one with us at McDonalds that Nudge got. We were both trying to see how many fries we could each fit into our mouths when I started choking and ends up losing. I will never forget the one of our staring contest. Max had just blinked and someone got the photo of me in a mid-laugh because I had won. These memories I never want to lose. No matter where we move I will never forget the Ride's. Especially not Max. My not packing session was interrupted by the doorbell. I groaned, sat up, and left my messy bedroom. Slowly, I made my way downstairs to the front door. There I opened the door and saw the man. The man. The guy who was in front of Max's house. That guy. The one with the black mustang and messy, dirty blond hair. Him. Here. In front of my house. He cleared his throat. I must've been staring. "Hi. Hello. Is there a Cole Walker home?" Dad. This potentially dangerous guy wanted to see Dad. What do I say in a situation like this? "He's not home at the moment. Can I pass a message?" The man looked frustrated. Angry even. Just then something caught my attention. Right behind mystery man I saw Gazzy. I groaned and the man looked confused to what I could be groaning at. Trying to ignore my troublesome friend, I turned back to the man with the mustang. "Yes and no. I just need you to give him this envelope." The man pulled a white envelope with something scribbled on it from his jacket. He extended his arm into my home and set the letter carefully in my hands, as if it were his lifeline that could not be broken. "Okay. Is that all?" I questioned while looking for Gazzy behind him. Upon leaving the Ride household after Max had fallen asleep, I passed by Gazzy's room and saw an empty box of miniature camera pieces and many bomb necessities lying on his desk. If he had bombs and camera's, someone was definitely going to get hurt. "Nope that should be all." Messy hair man said, trying to catch my eye. "Have a good day!" I watched intently as he got into his fancy car and drove off and left the street. Upon his departure, Gazzy jumped out of nowhere in front of me, almost giving me a heart attack. "What the hell man?" I practically shouted. Gazzy chuckled and gave me one of his grins. "Sorry man. I was just going around the neighborhood." "Doing what?" I questioned. "I know you have bombs and mini cameras with you." Gazzy cursed under his breath. "Look it's nothing. Can I come in?" I pushed the bombs and camera's out of my mind and said, "Yeah sure." We made our way into the prestigious house. But this time instead of furniture, moving boxes covered the living room. They read, "Living Room", "Family Photos", "Xbox 360 and Wii Things". "Damn. A whole box just for video games." Gazzy muttered under his breath. I just shrugged my shoulders and headed up to my room. There, I tossed the letter in the white envelope onto my dresser and continued to put my dark t-shirts into the cardboard box on my bed. Gazzy stood in the doorway watching. "I can't believe y'all are actually leaving." I ignored him. I didn't like to think about leaving the best place I'd ever lived. "Where are yall going?" Wherever Dad says, I thought. "Why are y'all moving in the first place? Did something happen?" Nudge, I wanted to say. Nudge and her fat mouth happened. Gazzy continued to ask questions and I continued to ignore him. Finally I just couldn't take it anymore. "Please stop! Stop asking questions I don't know answers to. Stop reminding me of here with you and Iggy and Max. Please stop reminding me of Max. You being here reminds me of her. Just please leave." Gazzy shrunk back at my outburst. "One more quick question." he squeaked. I groaned. "Can I put these up in your house?" He held up bag of something that I couldn't care to look at. With my back turned to him I responded, "Yeah sure whatever. Go crazy. Just leave me alone just for a little bit." I listened as Gazzy walked away and out the front door. Finally, I thought. I flopped down onto my bed. Just a couple more weeks here. A couple more weeks with Max. "Should I tell Max how I feel?" I asked outloud. "Of course you should!" I heard someone say. "Who said that?" I demanded. Who else was with me right now? "No no don't tell her!" Another voice said. "Wahh? Who is saying that?" I said confused. I looked around my room, unable to find the source. Was I going crazy? "Hey! Over here! To your right!" I turned my head to the right and looked around. All I could see were boxes, boxes, and more boxes. "On your shoulder!" I looked down and saw a very familiar face on a very tiny person. Then I realized that the tiny person was... me? But this me had devil horns and was wearing dark colors. "Wait what?!" I practically shouted. "What the hell is going on?!" "Watch your language!" another voice to my left said. I looked down and saw another mini me dressed in all white with a halo. All of a sudden it all clicked. These mini me's were my self conscious. It was like in the cartoons when the main character would have its good side appear on one should and it's bad on the other. "Wow he's actually smart." Bad Me commented. "Shush! Fang is a smart, handsome, young man. He doesn't need your negativity in his life." Good Me retorted. "Me? Negative? I'm not negative! I'm just realistic. And by being realistic I'm saying to go tell Max how you feel. She has a right to know, ya know." "No don't listen to Bad You. Listen to Good You. I know what I'm talking about when I say if you tell her and leave it will break her poor heart. She's already damaged enough as it is. You might be thinking that Max is strong and can handle it but not everyone can be strong all the time." "I'll agree with that but if you don't tell her then you'll regret that decision for the rest of your life. When you're in your mid forties all alone in your home you'll be thinking, "I should've told that hot momma Max that I liked her. Maybe if I did she could be here with me and I wouldn't be alone." "No don't tell her!" "Tell her!" "Don't!" "Do!" "Don't!" "Do!" "Don't!" "Do!" "Alright!" I screamed. I knew what I was going to do. "I'm going to get rid of y'all two and clear my head." Good Me and Bad Me disappeared without a trace as I hurried to the garage. I had the feeling that someone was watching me but dismissed the thought as I got into my car and drove off. 5 miles. 10 miles. 15. 20. 40. I drove till it got dark. I ended up parking at a park in the woods. There I took my shirt of and expanded my cramping, solid black wings. Slowly I started to flap. Faster, and faster, and faster. I gave myself a running start, jumped, then I was off. Off into the air not caring where I went or when I would get back. All I knew was that I didn't care where I went. I just needed to clear my mind and I didn't care how long it took.

* * *

**QOTC: Do you like someone? If yes, describe that special someone. Feel free to tell a story about you and that someone. I love reading what y'all have to say!** **AOTC: No. People where I live are not that attractive...** **Thank you to those who are sticking with my story. Stick with me and hopefully you'll be pleased with the storyline.** **I will try to write the next chapter asap. It is difficult to juggle cross country, school, friends, and fanfiction all at the same time.** **remember to stay swaggy and peace out ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**wow long time no see right? right. I am currently typing this as I do my midterm reviews for school. hopefully yall have missed this story as much as I've missed writing it. if you don't know by now I am very busy so it is hard to update often. but newsflash: I am never going to abandon this this story. yep you read it right: **

**I AM NEVER GOING TO ABANDON THIS STORY **

**I'd only stop writing if I died or something which hopefully isn't going to happen for a long, long time. I know I am slow with updating but if you just stick with me I will finish writing this story. and boy do we have long ways to go. I am also currently writing chapter 27. I started it last night and so far I like where it is going. hopefully yall do too! **

* * *

**Max POV**

Usually the first thing you should do after being sexually assaulted is inform authorities immediately. After that you should get tested for STD's, HIV's, pregnancy and such. I didn't do any of those. Here's why,

1\. Informing authorities would only make matters worse. The Ride family should be keeping a low profile due to the wings. We've been good with avoiding doctors and police until Iggy's eye cancer. None of us could have suspected that because nothing like it had happened before. Luckily no one caught us. At least we think no one caught us.

2\. I don't need to get tested for those diseases and to see if I'm pregnant because Roman didn't get to do anything thanks to Fang.

A lot has happened since then. I returned to school so my grades wouldn't fall, Gazzy has been distant from Fang, and I found out that Maggie and B were sisters. Let's just say the whole grade was surprised when it was discovered. Maggie even sits with us at lunch now which pisses off Lissa even more than usual. She was pretty irritated when she saw that. But now winter break has started and we are all thankful for the time away from school.

"What should I get Iggy for the holidays?" Ella asked me.

We were at the mall doing last minute shopping. Christmas was only a couple days away and we had both not gotten presents yet.

You might be thinking, "This is very unrealistic. No one can recover from a situation as traumatizing as that.", but you are wrong. Yes I do have nightmares and am still scared to go out by myself but I had to be strong. That was the only way to get over it. Everyone has their weak moments and everyone has their strong one's. It's up to you to be able to choose which one you want to show.

I looked through the rack of clothes inside the very disorganized Forever 21 until I found what I was searching for. "Here." I handed it to Ella. "Give this to him. He might hate you but I think it's worth the risk."

Ella started laughing as soon as her eyes laid eyes on it. Because she was laughing I started laughing. Soon we were both on the ground with tears about to come out of our eyes.

In her hand was a black shirt with a gray and white cat head on it. The cat was wearing yellow glasses and had red eyes with lasers coming out of it. In the background was the galaxy with a rocket ship. The rocket ship had the Doge Dog and Carly from iCarly sitting in the front.

"You can not get weirder than this." Ella stated once we had calmed down. She put the shirt on her arm with all of the other stuff she was planning to buy.

I was shocked she was actually going to buy it. "Are you seriously buying that?"

Ella started to head to the checkout line. "Yup!"

"Oh boy." I muttered under my breath and followed her to checkout.

As soon as we got home we were greeted with the smell of homemade cookies and a ton of cardboard boxes.

"Max? Ella? Is that you?" Mom called out from the other room. Right after she said that we heard an 'oof', something heavy drop, and glass shattering.

"Yeah Mom! Are you okay?" I shouted out. She didn't say anything.

Ella went upstairs to drop off the presents and I headed over to my mother at the attic.

There I saw her struggling to pull down boxes full of our Christmas decorations. Yes we are very late with decorating but we just haven't had the time. I guess we could have done it after Halloween like everybody else did but it wasn't even December.

"Here let me help you." I offered and took the heavy box from her. "Do you have the Christmas tree down yet?"

Mom climbed back down and wiped the sweat forming on her brow and upper lip. "No not yet. Almost. It's hard to tell which box belongs to which holiday."

"Are Gazzy and Iggy not here to help you?"

She sighed and sat down, exhausted. "No. They went shopping for more Christmas presents with Fang and Nudge."

I was surprised after she had said that. Fang and his family have become so distant from us. During midterms I only saw Fang during class and even after hardly ever. He hadn't texted or called. I would be fine if he would have written a letter. I just really miss my best friend.

"Also," Mom started to add, "I've invited Fang's family over for Christmas. I told them they were welcome to show up anytime during the day."

I smiled with excitement. "Okay cool! Here let me get the tree and you can go sort out the boxes downstairs. It looks like we're getting ready to move or something."

Mom chuckled and headed downstairs. Meanwhile I had to figure out how to get a 10 foot plus tree down the stairs of the attic, down the actual house stairs, and set up downstairs. Lots of stairs and lots of work.

Luckily for me the tree is in 4 parts. The bottom, mid - bottom, mid - top, and the top.

"Max? Where are you?" Ella called out from her bedroom.

"At the attic!" I started to climb up the stairs leading to the dark, cluttered room. "Hey can you come help me? I need to get the Christmas tree down!"

Ella didn't say anything. Instead she walked over and got ready to grab the first tree part.

I huffed and puffed as I lifted the bottom part up. The plastic needles on the tree were irritating my arm as half carried and half pushed down the stairs.

Ella grabbed the metal trunk of the tree and I let go. She was able to set the first of four to the side and got ready to grab the next.

I sighed and continued getting the entire tree down the first set of stairs. Before I knew it I was getting the very top of the tree down when I heard some skitter. All of a sudden a raccoon appeared out of nowhere from behind one of the boxes.

"AHHH!" I screamed, dropped the tree, and ran downstairs.

"What is it?!" Ella asked with concern on her face.

"There's a raccoon up there!" I stated, still surprised.

Just then as if on cue, the raccoon scampered down the stairs and Ella and I screamed. It looked shocked and confused and ran for the actual downstairs where Mom was.

"Uh oh." I said. Ella and I ran downstairs after the wild animal.

Without a paused we both dashed down to where Mom was unpacking the Christmas stuff from the boxes.

"Mom!" "Dr. M!" Ella and I screamed at the same time.

She didn't look up from the box she was rummaging in. "Yes?"

"You didn't happen to see a furry critter scamper down the stairs did you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh you mean Total? Yeah I think he came down just a second before y'all did."

"Did you happen to see where "Total" had gone?" Ella insisted.

Mom took her head out of the box and looked around. She popped her neck and wiped the sweat off her dirt and dust covered face. "Over there I think." She pointed toward the back door leading to the backyard.

Ella and I looked at each other and ran to the backdoor to find a very wild raccoon hissing at a very angry Total.

"Oh shit." Ella muttered under her breath. She stretched her arm out over the two animals and grabbed the door handle getting ready to open it. All of a sudden to all of our surprise, right as Ella opened the door, the raccoon jumped up and bit her then dashed away from us.

Ella, being the dramatic drama queen she is collapsed into my arms and I slowly laid her down into my lap. Meanwhile Total went berserk and followed the raccoon outside, yipping and yapping.

"Max..." Ella croaked, clutching her arm where the animal had bit her.

"Ella stop being a drama queen and get up so I can go get Mom." I said. I knew she was just playing around but apparently she wanted to keep character. "Max... am I dying?" Silent tears slid down her face and landed on my legs where her head laid.

I decided to play along as well. "Ella. Shhh. You're fine, you're fine. You aren't going to die. Not on my watch you aren't."

She muffled a giggle. "You don't wear a watch."

I choked back a laugh and put my mouth to her ear and whispered, "Yo mama."

Whatever giggles and laughs Ella was holding back came flying out. I joined in until Ella winced in pain. The realization of her getting bitten by a wild animal came to us. At that moment Mom rushed in at all of the commotion.

"What..." she trailed off when she saw Ella and I. Ella was on my lap with little speckles of blood on her arm. Because neither of us had bothered to close the back door, we could all hear Total barking outside.

"Ella got bit," I stated. "By a raccoon."

As soon as Mom heard that her doctor instincts took over. No longer Mom but "Dr. Martinez", she made Ella get up on the same counter where I had laid when the incident with Roman had occurred.

"How did this happen?" Dr. Martinez asked as she put her gloves on.

As I talked, she went to her medicine cabinet/fridge. "There was a raccoon in the attic when we were pulling the Christmas tree down. It ran downstairs so we ran downstairs." I looked over at Dr. M and saw the size of the needle she was holding. It was quite large. Luckily for us and her own sake, Ella was faced the other way. "We asked you if you had seen it and then you pointed toward the back door."

Dr. M stopped me as I said that. "You were talking about Total, not a raccoon."

Before she could continue I stopped her. "Actually we were referring to the raccoon. Your old eyes must have thought it was Total running by."

"First of all my eyes aren't old and second of all you should finish the story."

"Well I could have been done by now if you didn't interrupt me." Dr. M gave me a face and I returned one right back to her. "Anyways, we went to the back door and saw the raccoon and Total about to get into a brawl so Ella reached over them to open the door. As she did that-"

"the raccoon jumped up and bit me" Ella finished.

I turned back to the doctor and saw the line of needles that Ella was about to get injected into her. Each one was varying sizes of largeness.

Dr. Martinez picked up the first needle. "Ella, sweetie, I'm going to need you to stay still. Max go get a pillow."

"What? Why?" Ella and I both asked.

"Max just go get the pillow." Dr. Martinez commanded.

Confused at first, I walked to the sofa and grabbed the first couch cushion I could find. I returned and handed the pillow to Dr. M, who handed it to Ella.

"Grab onto this and feel free to scream and cry."

I watched in horror as the needle pierced her skin and she screamed. And oh, did she scream.

* * *

**thanks again for sticking with me! **

**follow, favorite, comment all that stuff and such. or don't. I don't really care I'm going to finish the story anyways.**

**QOTC: what is the number 1 thing you want for the holidays (christmas, hanukkah, your birthday if its around this time like mine, etc)**

**AOTC: honestly I don't really care. I want cool socks and running gear for cross country and track**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**wow can you believe it? two chapters in one month! it must be some kind of christmas miracle.**

**also wow 200 reviews and 50 favorites! i love yall (especially flowersocks2137. i love reading your reviews)**

**also also i updated chapters 1-13 if anyone wants to go read those**

* * *

**Max POV**

"Ella! Get down here! You only have 2 more sets of shots!" Iggy shouted from downstairs.

After you get bit by a racoon, you have to get 4 sets of shots on 4 different days plus a tetanus shot. The first shots are on the day you get bit, then day 3, day 7, and day 14. Ella is on day 14 also known as Christmas day.

Unlike most people who rush towards the Christmas tree to go find the presents with your name on it, I'm pretty laid back about Christmas. I'll open my presents when I wake up which usually isn't till 10:30 or so. But this year I was awaken by Iggy at 7 fucking 20.

"Elllllla! Get down here!" Iggy shouted again. "I'll hold your hand again! Let's just get this over with!"

I tried putting my head under my pillow but it didn't help. I heard my door open and in walked a half asleep Gazzy. Without a word he climbed into my bed and under my sheets.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked, now more aware of my surroundings.

"Sleeping."

"In my bed?"

"Yes. It's quieter here. I can hear Iggy more clearly from my room."

I didn't say anything else but I did smell something.

"Oh God!" I shrieked. "Gazzy get out of my fucking room!"

Gazzy started to laugh in my bed. So naturally, I slapped him.

"Oww! Damn. Okay okay."Gazzy climbed out of my once sweet smelling bed while rubbing his arm where I slapped him.

"Ella! Come on!" Iggy continued.

"Ella get the fuck out of your bed and go get your fucking shots for fucks sake!" Gazzy cursed as he walked by her room. He started to bang on the door but then it opened and out walked Ella in the ugliest Christmas sweater I have ever seen.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I asked with a pause inbetween each word.

"If I'm going to go get shots I want to look good while doing it!" she answered cheerfully and skipped downstairs to where Mom and Iggy were waiting.

Gazzy snorted. "Yeah. "Good"." and walked off to his room.

I on the other hand went to my closet and grabbed a gray sweater with black leggings and threw them on. By the time I had gotten downstairs, Ella's shots were done and Fang's family was already here. Well by Fang's family I mean Fang and Nudge. Mr. and Mrs. Walker have been avoiding our house according to Gazzy. I don't know how he knows that but I honestly hope I never find out.

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" I told everyone after I greeted them.

A chorus of "Merry Christmas Max!" was returned as I made my way to the homemade plate of waffles that was on the kitchen counter. Not even bothering to get a plate, I grabbed one, tore off a piece, and shoved it into my mouth.

"Where's Mom?" I asked with my mouth full of waffle, so it sounded like "Wherffs Mumph?"

Apparently someone understood me because I got an answer back. "By the tree!"

Quickly, I made my way toward the Christmas tree which I had put up all by myself. I even decorated it.

Mom had everyone's presents sorted out by person. Gazzy's pile was full of small, probably dangerous boxes. Iggy had fairly big boxes but he also had small ones. Ella's were big rectangles and my pile was a variety of all sizes. Brick shaped boxes, pillow shaped ones, even a long at least 3 foot by 5 inch box. We were sure not to forget Fang, Nudge, and Angel. Although Angel wasn't here Mom still made her a pile. Fang and Nudge's piles were smaller than our, but still fairly big.

Mom already had her camera in her hand and everything. "Are y'all ready?"

We all exchanged nods and Mom said "Go!" and we were off.

The sound of wrapping paper being torn filled the room as presents were unwrapped and reactions filled the air. I ripped open my first one and was greeted with a shoe box. I smiled. I knew just what it was. As I opened the box to confirm my guess, I discovered I was right. Combat boots. Not just any combat boots. The best of the best. They can withstand anything that comes at them. Rain, mud, dirt, dust, even snow (But that is very unlikely. I mean for Pete's sake I live in Texas!).

Mom shoved her camera into my face so she could film my reaction. "You like them?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't just like them. I loved them. This is what I had been for as long as I could remember. I couldn't form actual words so I just shook my head up and down, smiling from ear to ear.

Mom looked satisfied with herself as she said "Good." and walked over to Gazzy who had just opened a box full a gadgets and such.

Instead of admiring my fellow family members and friends as they opened their presents, I continued to tear into mine.

Wrapping paper was everywhere once we had all finished opened our gifts. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and joking around. I had gotten combat boots, various books to add to my collection, a speaker, and some other random stuff from Gazzy and Iggy (I'm about 75% sure that whatever they got me will explode as soon as I open it). But now that all of that was over, it was time for the real games. Two words. White. Elephant.

If you don't know what white elephant is, it's actually quite simple. Usually everyone brings a gift but in our case, Mom has provided them. You should have the same number of gifts as people playing so again in our case, 6. Mom has written the numbers 1-6 on pieces of paper and tossed them into a bowl. One at a time, we are to take one piece of paper out and see what our number is. Number one always starts first, so they are to choose any gift in the pile. Once they choose, they open it and sulk or admire it or whatever. Then number two goes. Any number after one has the possibility to steal a present they like from anyone who has already chosen. You can only steal a present three times and once you touch a present you have to take it.

"Alright everyone gather around!" Mom shouted over us so she could get our artention. "As a yearly tradition, we play white elephant. Now does anyone have no idea what that is?"

Nobody said anything.

Mom clapped her hands together. "Alright great! Now one at a time come choose a number!" She held out the bowl with Santa on it.

Ella went first and got Iggy's while she was at it, then me, Gazzy, Nudge, and last but certainly not least, Fang.

I glanced down at my paper and saw the number "3" scrawled down in the middle. I could work with this. Not last but not first either. Right smack dab in the middle.

Mom exited the room and came in with six, green, reusable HEB bags. Each one holding a gift.

"Number one!" She called out and got her video camera ready. Nudge walked over and grabbed the bag closest to Gazzy. We all watched as she opened it and pulled out a giant chocolate Santa. It had to be at least 3 feet tall.

While everyone was laughing, Iggy was very confused because he couldn't see what was going on.

"It's a chocolate Santa Claus." I whispered so he could use his super enhanced hearing to listen. As soon as he heard me, Iggy looked over in my direction and mouthed a "thank you".

"Number two!"

That was Gazzy. He walked over and grabbed the bag closest to Nudge. He peered in and automatically groaned. He pulled out the same gift he's grabbed for the past 3 years. The My Little Pony DS game. Literally for the past 3 years or so, Christmas comes around and we play white elephant. The first time Gazzy got the gift, we were in the 8th grade. Mom tossed it in there as a joke but when Gazzy got it, he refused to even look at it. 9th grade came around and we played again during Christmas time. Except Mom hadn't thrown the DS game out. We played our white elephant game and instead of stealing, Gazzy chose the last gift, which was the My Little Pony DS game. Same thing happened in 10th grade and now it's 11th grade.

Iggy immediately knew what it was and started to crack up.

I walked over to Gazzy and patted his back. "Gazzy, I'm going to speak for all of us when I say: You really suck at this game."

Gazzy gave me a face and sat down as I returned one to him.

Ella was explaining why Gazzy was all butt hurt over that game when Mom called out "Number Three."

I looked around at what I could steal. I did need the chocolate and I certainly didn't want the My Little Pony DS game so I looked at all of the bags. They were the same bags on the outside but each one held something different on the inside. Using impulse only, I snatched a random bag and grabbed what was in it. I pulled out the biggest bag of jellybeans I had ever seen. All different flavors and everything. I stared at it in awe.

Just then, ruining my moment, Fang stood up and grabbed the bag from me.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" I demanded to know.

"I'm number four." He gloated as he shoved his paper into my face.

Well this sucked. I really wanted those jelly beans and still didn't want the DS game or the Santa. And by the looks of it, Nudge didn't want to give it up anyway.

I reached back into the pile and grabbed a random bag.

I looked in to see a box as big as the one holding the three foot chocolate Santa. Pulling it out of the bag, I came to realize the box weighed nothing. I would've thought it was empty if I didn't hear something inside of it move. I opened the big box and reached in. I pulled out an envelope. Inside of the envelope was 30 dollars in 2 dollar bills.

"Woah." I heard someone say.

I was fine with my money. Fang could go keep that dumb bag of jelly beans.

Number five, Ella, went and got a bag full of various socks. Socks with fish, socks with pancakes, chinese food, whales. Even socks with socks on them. She looked very happy.

Here's where things got a little complicated. Iggy pointed at Fang for the jelly beans. The sulking Fang walked over to me for the second time during this game and took my money. Now you can only steal 3 times each round so whoever I stole from next had to choose the gift in the middle. So I was working with socks, the mystery middle gift, a three foot chocolate Santa, and a My Little Pony DS game. Naturally, I went for the socks. (sorry not sorry Ella)

"Ugh. Maaaaxxxxx. Why?" she whined.

"Good luck." I told her as I put on my new socks.

She grabbed the bag in the middle and pulled out...

My Little Pony 2 DS game.

In that moment, people laughed and people cried actual tears (Gazzy). And thankfully, it was all on camera.

* * *

**3 cheers for christmas miracles!**

**QOTC: do you wear a watch**

**AOTC: yes. i need it to time my runs**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**confession: ive had this written for a couple weeks now. i just couldnt find time to edit it.**

**happy new year i guess (i know im a little late. better late than never right?)**

**first chapter of 2016:**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

It was 10 o'clock at night in the state of California. Death Valley, California to be exact. Death Valley, California had been his home ever since he was a little kid. He had grown up there. Met his wife there. Got married there. He had moved but now he was back. And boy, was he happy to be home.

He worked in a laboratory. His father did the same until he was arrested. The locals thought his profession was inhumane and wanted him out of the town. Out of the county. Out of the state.

While struggling with the police officers who were sent to have him arrested for suspicious actions, he stole an officer's gun and killed every single force sent to take him to prison. Then he ran. Ran for his life. But not very far. No. He hid not far from his laboratory. When things had settled down he made his way back to where he felt safe. Just like his father and his father, he wrote down instructions. Instructions on how to complete the experiments. He said one last goodbye to his son and wife and killed himself.

Now his son was the one in charge of the experiments. And for the next step, he needed all those he had set free to live normal lives. There's no saying what could happen during these experiments but he knew what the overall goal was.

_What is that goal?_ you may be asking.

That my friend is top secret. But he knew it was going to be completed soon. Generations of work had gone into this project and he wasn't about to be the one to screw it up or commit suicide after being discovered.

He had actually kept a low profile. He grew trees all around the building, practically creating a forest. The trees not only kept him hidden from those who wanted him dead but also gave him advances in his studies. It helped him create things that could adapt to climbing and scaling large things.

"Sir," his blonde haired, blue eyed, 6 foot 5 inch creation had walked in. "The plane tickets are ready." He stood in the doorway in fear of getting hit again.

"Thank you Dylan. Now go pack. We have a long trip ahead of us." he instructed.

As soon as Dylan had left, he examined the room he was it. It was silent. For now at least. In at least 3 weeks it will be filled with the wails of children. Children in fear of what is coming their way.

He snapped his fingers twice and in came in his latest creation: Erasers.

They weren't exactly appealing to the eye but they did their job.

"Clean the cages for their arrival." he commanded. Even though he was having them live in cages, he wasn't going to let them be dirty ones. He wanted his guests to be treated with the best care possible, even though they were probably going to despise him.

His entire laboratory was laced with traps so his guests had no way of escaping. The only escape was death. But he wasn't going to let them die. He just needed them to shut up and do what he said like animals. Which they were. Animals he meant. His subjects were part avian. 6 of them total plus a human or two.

He left the hostage room and walked to his office where he found his son, Ari. Ari was a normal boy. Homeschooled by Dylan, he had no knowledge of what happened on the other side of his house where his daddy worked.

"Ari! My boy! Are you almost ready to go?" he smiled.

Ari nodded and smiled. He was excited. For he had never gone outside of those doors except during recess, which he rarely got to experience. He had only seen a tree in person once or twice during his entire life.

"Are you all packed?" his father asked him.

The son nodded. Ari had packed light. A couple shirts and shorts. One pair of shoes and some socks. Nothing major. When he asked why they hadn't packed a lot for a trip that was at least going to take 3 weeks, his dad slapped him across the face, wiping away all previous excitement in his system.

Ari knew he wasn't supposed to ask questions. In fact, Ari hated himself more than he hated his dad for that. His father only hit him when he did something wrong, so he just tried not to do anything wrong to provoke him.

"Dylan!" his father barked.

The blonde boy rushed in, flushed from packing as quickly as he could.

He, the father, raised his arms to clap his hands together and Dylan flinched. Luckily, he didn't see it.

Last time Dylan flinched, he got mad. Very mad. His words are forever tattooed into Dylan's brain.

"What was that? What the hell was that you worthless piece of shit?! Did you flinch? Do I scare you?! Is little Dylan scared of some old man? Toughen up princess! I created you to be indestructible! I created you to be handsome and smart and everything anyone else would want to be. You should be thanking me! Not flinching at me! Get to your fucking bedroom and don't come out until tomorrow when I'll be expecting an apology!"

Dylan shivered at the memory. "Where's Omega?" he asked. Unlike Ari, Dylan was allowed to ask questions because the man often forget to complete things. Dylan was like his reminder.

"He's staying behind. I need someone to watch over the lab while we are gone. And truthfully, I don't trust the Erasers to do it. They may have the brawn but not the brains." He told Dylan.

Dylan nodded and shifted his backpack on his arms. "I've got the plane tickets in my backpack as well as the passports just incase. The car is parked out front and ready to go."

"Then what are we waiting for?" the man asked. "Let's go to Texas!"

* * *

**do you know who the mysterious "he" is? want to give me ideas for future chapters? go ahead and review with your suggestion attached to it and maybe ill consider!**

**QOTC: your favorite thing(s) you got for the holidays?**

**AOTC: probably all of the cool socks i got or my greys anatomy sweatshirt i got for my birthday**

**remember to stay swaggy and peace out :)**


End file.
